Arc V Duels: Who Would Win?
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Alright, this is a little something that I'm thinking of doing. It's simple: just make a request about which two Arc V characters you would like to see duel! Even OCs are allowed! Eighth request is now posted: Muiko v.s. Yuya Sakaki. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's something that I would like to try to do...writing duels! So I figured...why not do a little series of writing duels? Why? Because they're a lot of fun! What else? IT'LL BE GOOD PRACTICE FOR WRITING AND MATH! XD**

 **With that out of the way, here are the standard rules for each duel request: it will be between two characters only, so no Battle Royales, Tag Duels, none of that. Just a standard one-on-one duel.**

 **There will be ONE request per chapter. :)**

 **The characters can either be an OC or a canon character only from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, so DM, GX, 5Ds, and Zexal characters are not allowed.**

 **You can choose what type of deck the character/characters would use, whether it be made-up or real (so yes, if you have a made-up deck, you'll have to PM me the cards so that I'll know the stats and effects). It can be either OCG or TCG. :) You can even request some of my OC characters, but you'll have to ask permission first. :)**

 **Characters will be referred by their Japanese names (no dub names please).**

 **DON'T PUT THIS IN THE REVIEW: Tell me (in a PM) who you would like the winner of the duel to be.**

 **All Summoning methods are allowed (Normal, Tribute/Advance, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum, Ritual), and if you have an OC character, he/she can originate from any of the four Dimensions.**

 **Well, that's it! :) I hope you all enjoy this series! PM me or review your request, and I'll keep a checklist on who duels who.**

 **And to make sure that this sticks with the guidelines, I'll do a little parody of...something. Please take in mind that this will probably be very stupid. XP**

* * *

Once upon a time, a very happy-go-lucky tomato named Yuya strived to be the greatest Entertainer duelist in the entire store. Since his father had disappeared, however, that hope became a pipe dream...which turned into nightmares.

Then, one day, he faced against the evil purple hedgehog, Strong Ishijima...and that day, he discovered a brand new technique in dueling...Pendulum Summoning.

Ever since he discovered that Special Summon, his life fluctuated between joy and despair constantly: he felt joy when he was accepted into the new Miami Store Championship and with meeting new friends, such as Sora the Blue Pineapple.

However, he felt despair when said friend turned out to be an enemy against the two XYZ remnants, Yuto the Eggplant and Shun the Falcon...wait, since when are falcons allowed in a food store?

Who cares at this point?

Soon, after the great and terrifying duel between Sora the Pineapple and Shun the Falcon (it's obvious that Shun had won...because he's a falcon), Yuya confronted Sora...which led to him officially meeting Yuto and after fighting a strange blueberry-banana (whose name meant Fusion), Yuya absorbed Yuto into himself, making his skin darker...because he's a tomato.

Ever since then, the rotten darkness inside him was born, and Yuya struggled to keep his sanity and anger under control...but it was all in vain. With his ideals broken, he lost track of time of the war as his other halves were eventually defeated and absorbed as well, Yugo the Blueberry-Banana (by then, he learned that his name wasn't Fusion), and Yuri the Evil Pink Cabbage (the dye was designed to brainwash food, hence the pink color).

And eventually, after seven paragraphs and who knows how many words later, the four Yu-foods became one, turning into an evil black dragon that burned down the entire store...because this author couldn't think up of a better way to end a story.

And so ends the wonderful (and mind-blowingly stupid) parody of how a tomato can destroy everything. Now you'll never look at that fruit the same way...ever again.

* * *

 **I'm never writing a parody again. XD**


	2. Duel 1: Kaito vs Yuri

**Alright, here is the first request (I'm going chronological here)...KAITO TENJO AGAINST YURI! 8D You can thank _yukio of the mist_ for this special duel! **

**With that, the duel will be in the same format as that of the duels in Voice of Freedom. If you don't know the style, I will repeat here once and only once in this chapter: **

**Bold: card statistics (with parentheses)**

 _Italics: dueling statistics (with parentheses), special summoning chants/attack chants_

Underlines: Card names

 **Also, due to the fact that the "Predator Plants" deck and "Cipher" deck haven't revealed a lot of cards as of now, I've made a couple of them up for the sake of the duel, alright? Hope it helps.**

 **Yep, that should be it. So, I hope you all enjoy this duel, especially you, _yukio of the mist_! THANKS FOR THE REQUEST! :D**

* * *

In a dark alleyway in the city of Heartland, two enemies stood their ground as they stared coldly at each other, one frowning with a sense of anger, the other sporting his sadism with a twisted smile.

Kaito, the lone ranger of Heartland with a very dark grudge against Academia, bared his crescent-shaped duel disk, his piercing blue eyes glaring at the opponent. "Are you ready to repent, Fusion prey?"

Yuri, the dreaded Fusion duelist with an insatiable thirst for blood and a sickening desire to taunt and play with his "prey", smirked widely in response, activating his duel disk as well. "Only if you can defeat me...which you won't. Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Kaito clenched his fists from this, never taking his eyes on Yuri while drawing his hand. "I will take you down!"

 _Turn 1: Kaito Tenjo_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Preparing his first move, the XYZ remnant picked a card from his hand. "I'll start by Normal Summoning Cipher Mirror Knight in attack mode."

At the summon, a great knight in gleaming white armor jumped onto the field, his attire sporting purple edging and green orbs. His helmet's visor obscured half of his face from view, also showing purple and gem orbs. Clenched in his right hand was a long sword with a golden handle, sporting green orbs on its silver blade **(4/0/0)**.

Yuri gave an impressed look at the knight as Kaito continued, slapping another card on his blade with force. "And since I have a 'Cipher' monster on the field, I can Special Summon Cipher Wing from my Hand to the field!"

From the bright light, a green orb surrounded by yellow bands floated in front of the duelist, spreading its six, green long wings wide as if it was protecting him **(4/1400/1200)**.

Yuri narrowed his eyes after noticing the second monster appear on the field. "Two Level four monsters...are you planning on summoning an XYZ monster?"

Kaito's glare hardened even more, placing a card in a slot of his duel disk _([]: 5 - 2)_. "Not on this turn. Now, I set one card face-down and end my move."

Yuri was a little disappointed from this action, but he shook it off by commencing his move, drawing a card from his deck. "I was hoping for a little more from you, but I guess I'll have to liven things up a bit. It's my turn!"

 _Turn 2: Yuri_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Glancing quickly at his hand, Yuri grinned widely when he spotted one of his monsters. "I'll begin by Normal Summoning Predator Plant Fly Hell in attack mode!"

Within seconds, a large sickly plant sprang onto the field, its thin vines and stem giving it a more anorexic appearance in comparison to its large Venus Flytrap mouth at the top. Claw-like thorns gleamed wickedly at the end of its vine-like arms as the plant monster hissed threateningly **(2/400/800)**.

At the sight of the monster, Kaito was internally repulsed. Yuri noticed this, his twisted smile growing even wider as a result. "I see that its appearance has already taken an effect. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, Predator Planter, which allows me to Special Summon one Level four or lower 'Predator Plant' monster. With that, I Special Summon Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes in attack position."

Appearing next onto the field was another plant monster similar to the first one, but its skin was even darker and it sported two mouths instead of one. Around each mouth were bright red splatter marks...like that of blood. It had a set of roots underneath its stem, acting as legs to walk with **(4/1600/1000)**.

Seeing how stiffened Kaito was from the sight of the two monsters, Yuri felt a twisted sense of pride and superiority in his heart as he declared his next move. "Now, I'll activate my Predator Plant Fly Hell's effect and I target your Cipher Mirror Knight, and I place one Predator Counter on it. Since it has a Predator Counter, its Level changes from Level four to Level one."

At his words, his one-mouthed plant monster hissed before launching a small Venus Flytrap at the knight. It then latched onto his arm with its teethed mouth, making the host gain a purple aura from the effect _(_ _Cipher Mirror Knight's Level: 4 - 1)_.

Yuri smirked from this, stretching his free hand to his other monster. "And now, since there is a Predator Counter on the field, Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes gains an extra two hundred attack points!"

The mentioned monster snapped his jaws repeatedly as a bright yellow glow surrounded its form, symbolizing its extra strength _(Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes's ATK: 1600 - 1800)_.

Yuri then stared at Kaito with a half-lidded predatory gaze, licking his lips before commencing his attack. "And now, Battle Phase! I attack Cipher Mirror Knight with Predator Plant Fly Hell! And since your monster's Level is the lower than that of my monster's Level, in the damage Step, I can destroy that monster, then increase the Level of Predator Plant Fly Hell by your Cipher Mirror Knight's original Level."

However, just before his monster could destroy and activate its effect, Kaito raised his hand in response, revealing his face-down. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Cipher Shield! As long as I control two 'Cipher' monsters on the field, they can't be destroyed in battle, nor will I take any effect damage. So much for your monster's effect!"

Thanks to the Trap card, a transparent force field suddenly appeared in front of his monsters as the horrendous plant creature rushed at them quickly. It then whipped its vines at the knight, but it didn't destroy it. However, Kaito's life points still depleted because of the attack _(Kaito's LP: 4000 - 3600)_.

Yuri kept his grin, but his eyes widened a bit from the effect. "At least you're not like the other helpless prey. This should be fun. Now, Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes, attack his other monster, Cipher Wing! However, since it won't be destroyed in battle, I won't be able to activate my monster's effect...but you'll take damage either way."

His two-mouthed monster then spun around gracefully in a circle, whipping its vines and roots with violent force at the six-winged orb. It wasn't destroyed by the attack, but Kaito kneeled down to sturdy himself as a shockwave washed through him, dropping his life even more _(Kaito's LP: 3600 - 3200)_.

Yuri took note of the damage with a shrug of his shoulders, slipping a card from his hand into a slot _([]: 6 - 2)_. "It's not much...but the fun has only begun after all. I'll place a card facedown and that will conclude my turn. Now...make this game a little interesting for me, prey."

Kaito rose to his feet steadily, gritting his teeth as he drew his next card. "If you think your taunts will get to me, then I'll show you who's the true predator in this duel! It's my turn!"

 _Turn 3: Kaito Tenjo_

 _Life points: 3200_

 _[]: 3_

Glancing briefly at the new card, Kaito started his move. "I now Normal Summon from my Hand, Cipher Twin Raptor to the field in attack mode!"

While he placed the card on the crescent-shaped blade, a large green dragon with a two-pronged jaw blade stepped onto the field with a confident roar, its body covered in dark purple armor with golden spikes and light purple orbs. Its wings also wrapped in purple armor gave off a transparent cybernetic hue, stretching themselves out wide to make the monster appear more powerful and threatening **(4/1600/800)**.

Yuri was impressed at the sight of the dragon-like cyber monster, but Kaito interrupted his admiration with a cold tone. "And next, I tribute the Cipher Wing that is on my field and activate it effects, making the Levels of all monsters on my field increase by four! With this, Cipher Twin Raptor gains a Level of eight and Cipher Mirror Knight gains a Level of five!"

With this, the little green orb flew straight up into the air with its wings, glowing brightly before vanishing in a flourish of sparkles as the other two monsters on the field glowed as well, their Levels rising _(Cipher Mirror Knight's Level: 1 - 5, Cipher Twin Raptor's Level: 4 - 8)_.

However, Yuri waggled his finger at the move. "Ah, ah, have you forgotten the effect of my monster? As long as there is a Predator Counter on your monster, its Level stays at one. Sorry to break up your chance for an XYZ Summon, but I'm afraid you can't."

Kaito gave no reply as his knight stopped glowing _(Cipher Mirror Knight's Level: 5 - 1)_. "I activate  Cipher Twin Raptor's special effect: If I use it for an XYZ Summon, I can treat it as two monsters instead of one! With this, I overlay my current Level eight Cipher Twin Raptor in order to build the Overlay Network!"

Yuri's eyes widened as the cyber dragon glowed yellow before vanishing into a black hole before Kaito. The similarity swirled for a few moments before a column of light ruptured out from the center, giving very bright light to the area.

 _"Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! XYZ Summon! Descend, Rank eight! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"_

As he chanted, a mighty roar echoed throughout the air as a great blue-scaled dragon emerged from the light, its body covered in dark blue armor and edging. Pink horns adorned its knees, neck and head, with more pink spikes jutting out from its back. Its wings gave a bright cybernetic light to the field, both adorned with a large golden structure for support. The dragon gave another roar to its opponent, a roar that reflected nothing except only anger and anguish **(8/3000/2500)**.

Yuri was very impressed with the new monster, despite the furious cries that it emitted. "Wow, that is an amazing dragon! You truly are more interesting than the other prey...and to think that I doubted your abilities earlier."

Kaito snarled at this. "Don't patronize me! You will soon feel the wrath of my dragon...I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target one of your monsters, negate its effects, and take control of it until the End Phase. Furthermore, that monster will treated as another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, having the same name and ATK! With this, I target your Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes and take control of it!"

Yuri stood in mild surprise as his plant monster slowly transformed into a holographic replica of the cybernetic dragon, flying over to Kaito's field with an earth-shattering roar as well. "This is certainly intriguing..."

Kaito growled as he pointed at the Fusion duelist, his blue eyes sporting only contempt and hatred. "Battle Phase! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack and destroy Predator Plant Fly Hell!"

Yuri smirked from this, stretching his hand as well. "Since you have declared an attack this turn, I activate the Trap, Predator Sacrifice! By negating the effects of one 'Predator Plant' monster in my Hand and then sending it to my Graveyard, my monster will not be destroyed and I take no battle damage till the end of this turn. I discard the Predator Plant Squid Drosera in my Hand, and with that, I negate Predator Plant Fly Hell's destruction!"

As he discarded the monster, a dark force field appeared before him and his plant monster, protecting them from the dragon's attack. Kaito grew even more angry from this, seeing that his attacks are useless. "I end my Battle Phase and my turn by placing one card facedown. At this moment, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect ends and Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes returns to your field."

As Kaito concluded his turn _([]: 3 - 1)_ , Yuri's smirk widened again as the venomous two-mouthed monster returned to him once more, hissing and snapping its maws forcefully. "Even though your attack didn't come through, this duel is still quite fun. Now, time for me to make things a little more...entertaining!"

 _Turn 4: Yuri_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 3_

Yuri grinned maniacally at the sight of the new card, nearly breaking down into laughter. "Now, due to its effect, I choose to destroy my Spell, Predator Planters! And next, I activate the Spell in my Hand, Polymeriation!"

Kaito's eyes widened at the name of the dreaded fusion card. "Polymerization...!"

Yuri stretched out his hand towards his two monsters on the field, preparing for the next move. "With that, I fuse together my Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes and Predator Plant Fly Hell!"

A bright whirlpool of blue-and-yellow light appeared behind the duelist as the two monsters leapt up, glowing brightly for a moment before swirling around each other as the light from the portal enveloped them. Yuri clasped his hands together while chanting.

 _"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level eight! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

Within moments, from the light of the whirlpool came a ferocious green dragon in purple armor, its bright green eyes glowing ominously as it gave a predatory gaze at Kaito. It sported two jaws with sharp teeth and drool, and two yellow horns could be seen jutting out from the sides of its head. Its green body was thin, almost to a sickly state, with colored orbs and veins pulsing all the way down to its tail blade, but the bulky purple armor on its wings, arms, and legs gave the beast a more threatening and powerful appearance. The dragon then roared into the air, the eerie sound sending chills down the XYZ remnant's spine **(8/2800/2000)**.

Yuri chuckled upon seeing his ace. "Well, this should be fun. I activate my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's special ability: since it was Fusion Summoned, it gains ATK equal to one of your face-up Special Summoned monsters until the End Phase. With that, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gains ATK equal to that of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

His dragon gave another unnatural cry as its body started to glow a bright pinkish-white, its ATK strength growing from the effect _(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK: 2800 - 5800)_. Kaito clenched his fists tightly from this, which didn't go unnoticed by the Fusion duelist.

"Are you afraid, Kaito-kun?" He derided, leering at his enemy with half-lidded eyes, their pupils appearing thinner and longer than usual. "I haven't even told you his other abilities yet."

"When I'm through with you, I'll show you the true meaning of fear." Kaito warned, returning his gaze with a heavy scowl.

Yuri laughed in return. "Well, then, you'll have to defeat me first. Since your monster has a Rank instead of a Level, I can't use Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect, but I can still attack and end this duel. Battle Phase! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon growled in response before whipping its body around, using its tail to attack the other monster. Due to the Trap's effect, Kaito's ace wasn't destroyed, but he still grunted loudly as the blow connected, the shockwave almost blowing him away from his spot as his life points lowered to almost nothing _(Kaito's LP: 3200 - 400)_.

Seeing that the XYZ remnant wasn't out, Yuri's smile faltered slightly as his monster failed to end the duel. Kaito wasn't finished yet, stretching out his hand over the other facedown. "I then activate my Trap, Double Cipher! By targeting my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can Special Summon another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck while ignoring its summoning conditions."

The card's effect allowed another version of the cybernetic dragon appearing on the field, giving a great resounding roar that heralded its arrival. Yuri was surprised at the strength of the XYZ remnant while his own monster returned to his side of the field.

"Not everyone can survive the attack of my monster without paying a heavy cost, but you certainly are a unique one." Yuri complimented, licking his lips. "However, you have less than five hundred life points, so this duel might as well be mine. Still, it's fun to see your attempts to stop me."

Kaito growled at his mocking words. "Don't underestimate my strength! You will regret those words, scum!"

Yuri tilted his head and stifled a yawn in an effort to tick off Kaito even more. "Either way, I set one card face-down, ending my turn. And because of this, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK returns to normal _(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK: 5800 - 2800)_."

As the Fusion duelist finished his move _([]: 3 - 1)_ , Kaito started his with a draw, stretching out his arm on the field. "I'll finish you off right here and right now!"

 _Turn 5: Kaito Tenjo_

 _Life points: 400_

 _[]: 2_

Kaito looked at the new card in his hand, quickly deducting a strategy before placing it on his duel disk. "It's over for you. I play the Continuous Spell, Cipher Interfere! Since I control 2 'Cipher' monsters with the same name, when 1 of them battles, its ATK doubles until the End Phase. With this, I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, doubling its ATK to six thousand!"

Yuri casted a steely stare as the monster then leapt into the air, charging up a mighty attack with its extra strength and destroying his ace monster effectively _(_ _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 6000)_. "I now activate my Trap,  Predator Fangs! With this, since Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed during the Battle Phase, by negating its effect, I can cut all battle damage in this attack in half!"

Due to the card's effect, the force and shockwave of the attack was reduced, but Yuri was forced to kneel down and brace for the impact, his life points depleting down a sizable margin _(Yuri's LP: 4000 - 2400)_.

However, Kaito knew that the duel was over, stretching his hand out to the other dragon. "But you're done. You have no monsters on your field, and your life points are lower than Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK. It's over for you, Fusion scum."

As his other dragon rose into the air and prepared its move, Kaito locked eyes with Yuri's, searching for any signs of fear or panic...but he found none, which unnerved him to his core.

Despite the fact that he was about to lose, Yuri kept his smile, watching the monster with a steady gaze. "It's not often that I find someone who can match and even surpass my skills in a duel. As much as I hate to lose, it was fun seeing you squirm in fear in that one turn, so I'll accept this one defeat...for now. Next time, however, you won't be so fortunate."

"Are you ready to repent?" Kaito repeated, sickened from his enemy's words. "Attack him directly and end this duel, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! _Cipher Stream of Eradication!_ "

The dragon then connected his attack with the Fusion duelist, eliminating the rest of his life points and costing him the duel in one blow _(Yuri's LP: 2400 - 0)_. Kaito was internally relieved that the duel was over, but as the smoke cleared, he found no sign of the Fusion duelist, making him nearly punch the cemented ground out of frustration.

"He got away..."

* * *

 **Whew...and there is the first request! :) _yukio of the mist_ , I hope you enjoyed the battle! Honestly, the scariest part for me was having Yuri lose...but against Kaito, well, considering the guy's deck, "Predator Plants" would have a little bit of trouble. XD However, to make Yuri lose, I had to add and remove/change some things, so I didn't use a few monsters' effects because of this. **

**That and it's really hard to write a duel involving these two decks...so if there are any mistakes, hey, practice makes improvement. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As for reviews, I'm actually not going to respond to them here, considering how this is a request story, but I will say thanks to everyone who made a request. I hope that you all will enjoy your duels that are coming in the future... XD And for those who liked the (very dumb) parody...hehe, thank you as well. :)**

 **Also, on something completely not Arc V related, I just discovered this AWESOME Netflix series, "Voltron: Legendary Defender"! It's just...amazing, and I highly recommend that you all please check it out! :)**

 **Till next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS HOLY! :D**


	3. Duel 2: Starve Venom vs Yuya

**Wow, I'm glad you liked the last duel...hehe, poor Yuri. Wait, why do I feel sorry for him...?**

 **Anyway, here is the next one, requested by** ** _Donjusticia_** **...STARVE VENOM v.s. YUYA! Yep, that's right, this is a parody duel, so don't expect anything serious in this chapter.**

 **Really, there is nothing serious in this chapter. This request is a parody, so it's all one big joke...and the duel is the punch line. XD So, Starve Venom will be using his lovable "Parody Plants" while Yuya...well, you should know by now.**

 **In other words...don't take any of this seriously (because if I don't say it three times, then no one will get it). This one breaks so many rules, it's funny. XD**

 **Oh, one more thing: if you really enjoy this version of Starve Venom, then check out "Venom's Quest" by _Donjusticia_. Trust me, that story made me laugh so many times that I've lost count, so if you like a very funny story about a certain lovable dragon who wants to spread egao to everyone, CHECK IT OUT! :D**

 **So, without further ado, HERE IS THE SECOND REQUEST! I hope it's good! Also, I use the Japanese translated names for cards, not the English ones, so if you see a monster you don't recognize, that's why.**

* * *

Yuya wasn't happy. Why? Because Yuzu was kidnapped again, and it was by one of his counterparts again...and he was going to find him and bring her back.

But before he could find and confront the culprit, suddenly, a large green dragon clad in purple armor, colored orbs, and sporting two pairs of drooling jaws appeared before him, stopping him in his tracks. Yuya was mildly shocked, considering how there was no one nearby to activate the Solid Vision system...and he certainly didn't do it.

But when the monster started to speak, Yuya's mouth reached to the floor. "Hi there, old buddy of mine...wait, you're not Yuri! Oh, that's right, you're the Yuya guy that he told me about, the one that I have to act as a distraction so that he can go and play some silly game with Yuzu somewhere else, but that's Yuri for ya...oh, those two make such a cute couple!"

"Wait...wha-?"

"You do look a lot like Yuri...oh, wait, I haven't properly introduced myself yet." The dragon rambled on, shaking his head. "How impolite of me. My name is Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, in case you were wondering."

While introducing himself, the dragon took a bow, making Yuya's eye twitch in utter confusion. He had no idea what was happening, none whatsoever.

"But...aren't you a...?"

"A monster?" Starve Venom replied, raising his head. "Well, yes, I am, but I am the friendliest monster you'll ever meet. In fact, why can't we be friends...oh, I've heard so much about the legendary Entertainment duelist, and the thought of becoming your friend makes me want to spread smiles and fun to everyone!"

As much as he loved to meet someone who shared his ideals, Yuya wasn't really feeling it at the moment. "Is it okay if we can do that another time, er...Starve Venom? I'm looking for someone at the mome-!"

"Oh, yes, you're looking for Yuri?" Starve Venom interjected. "Well, he's absent at the moment with that Yuzu girl, so if you want to duel him...he told me I could take his place, and so, here I am!"

"Wait...where is he then?" Yuya asked, his crimson eyes glowing slightly.

"I don't know where he is exactly, probably off in another dimension somewhere." Starve Venom replied, waving his hand in a so-so gesture. "Is it okay if I duel you then? I really hope we do become friends and spread egao to the entire multi-verse! Hey, maybe you could let me be your Entertainment partner, so what do you say?!"

Yuya was becoming a little irritated by the monster's silliness, but he didn't let it show. "All right, Starve Venom, but I'm not really in a good mood at the moment."

"Aw, turn that frown upside down!" Starve Venom exclaimed, activating his own duel disk (which appeared out of nowhere for the sake of plot convenience). "Smile and be happy, good friend! Now, let's both have some fun in this duel! After all...um, the fun has only begun!"

Yuya's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, let's."

 _Turn 1: Yuya Sakaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Giving a brief glance at his hand, Yuya picked two cards to start off his turn. "I, using the Scale 2 Entermate Rakudown and the Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, set the Pendulum Scale!"

As he spoke, two monsters appeared on either side of him: one was that of a yellow camel with two humps, sporting blue eyes, a green star on its left cheek, a rounded top hat with a red bow, and a polka-dotted bow around its neck followed by a white cape that draped around its neck and shoulders. It stared with half-lidded eyes at the opponent, appearing bored and laid-back **(4/800/1800/2)**.

The other monster appeared as a light green unicorn with a blue horn resting on its forehead and sporting a pink mane and tail. The horse wore a blue-and-white vest and a polka-dotted bow. Its eyes were heterochromatic: the left eye was a bright green color, while the other was a dark red. It gave a cheerful whine and hopped repeatedly, its movements reflecting its friendly personality **(1/100/600/8)**.

The two monsters were then enveloped in two columns of blue light before rising into the air inside them, their respective scale numbers glowing above them in a bright golden light. A large, blue pendulum then appeared between the two monsters, swaying slightly in the air.

"Now, I can summon monsters from Level 3 to Level 7 simultaneously!" At this, Starve Venom hopped up and down in joy, expressing his excitement.

"Ooh, a Pendulum Summon!" He exclaimed, making Yuya raise an eyebrow in response. "I've always wanted to see a Pendulum Summon!"

Yuya gave a brief smile from this, stretching his arms as the pendulum in the sky swayed more and more:

 _"Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Entermate La Panda! And appear, dragon with those beautiful and heroic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

From his chant, a portal appeared above his head, and two bright bursts of colored light zoomed out of it and onto the field before him, appearing themselves as two monsters: one was a chubby panda with bright blue eyes, sporting a red star and blue star on its cheeks. It wore a top hat, a polka-dotted bow like the other animal counterparts, and a short vest, covering only its chest. It carried a large bugle that wrapped around its waist, appearing too large and cumbersome for it to hold in its paws **(3/800/800/3)**.

The other monster was Yuya's main ace, stepping onto the field as a large, red dragon with a yellow snout filled with short, sharp teeth, two horns resting on its head and wearing white armor on its chest. Multiple scales covered the top of its neck and back, all the way to the tip of its tail. Various orbs covered its wing-like appendages, head and limbs, and its eyes were heterochromatic: the left was a glowing green, the right was bright red. It gave a thunderous roar into the air, declaring its existence on the field **(7/2500/2000/4)**.

At the sight of the crimson dragon, Starve Venom gave a bright smile and waved his clawed hand. "Brother, it's been a while! How have you been doing?!"

Yuya face-vaulted from this, not believing what he had just heard. His ace, on the other hand, gave another roar in response, one that sported only spite and bitterness. Starve Venom recoiled slightly from that.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" He retorted, shaking his head. "Here, let's try that again: I say 'hello', you say 'hi' or 'how are you doing' in response, okay? It's proper etiquette after all. Everyone knows this!"

Odd-Eyes only roared loudly in response, making Yuya grip his head as a bolt of pain suddenly shot through his chest. Starve Venom shook his head, not pleased with his "brother's" response.

Rising to his feet and slightly shaking, Yuya placed one card in a slot of his duel disk, trying to ignore the increasing torment in his body. "I set...one card face-down and e-end...my turn _([]: 5 - 0)_."

Starve Venom heard those words and immediately perked up, ending his little tiff with Odd-Eyes by drawing a card from his deck in a dramatic flair. "Alrighty then! I guess it's the start of mine! It's show time!"

 _Turn 2: Starve Venom_

 _Lifepoints: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Looking at his hand, Starve Venom gave a cheerful whoop, picking a card from his hand. "Awesome, this is sweet! I play the Spell, Double Summon, and this wonderful little card allows me to perform two Normal Summons in one turn! With this, I Normal Summon from my Hand, Parody Plants Plushy Cephalotus and Parody Plants Kissy Pinguicula!"

At his declaration, two plant monsters appeared on the field, their appearances being similar to that of Yuri's plant monsters (which you can find in the previous chapter...yep, I broke the fourth wall, so deal with it). However, they hissed the words "hugs" and "kisses", and their mouths were curled genuine smiles, making them appear friendly **(can't do stats for these two monsters 'cause this is a parody)**.

Yuya blinked. "What?"

Starve Venom stretched out his hand. "Now, I activate Parody Plants Kissy Pinguicula's special ability! Since it was Normal Summoned, I can place a Predator Counter on every face-up monster on the field! Their Levels also become one, but that doesn't stop Kissy from giving them a ten-out-of-ten rating!"

Yuya blinked again, his mind processing the dragon's words as the plant monster leapt towards his monsters, kissing them both on the cheek and leaving behind a Predator Counter.

Starve Venom continued, putting on a show by setting another card on his duel blade. "And now, I play the amazing Spell, Love Fusion! I can Fusion Summon 1 monster from my Extra Deck that is an embodiment of pure love by using friendly monsters that are in my Hand or field! With this, I fuse my Parody Plants Plushy Cephalotus and my Parody Plants Kissy Pinguicula!"

As the two mentioned plants appeared, a portal of multi-colored light appeared behind the dragon duelist (you'll never hear that in any other story), swirling brightly. The two monsters then jumped up and entered inside the whirlpool, giving happy giggles and laughter as they were enveloped by the light. Starve Venom stretched out his hands, chanting the silliest summon that Yuya has ever heard in his life.

 _"Flower that gives warm hugs and squeaks, join hands with the plant that once confessed its feelings to a fly, and become one in the light of love! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, wonderful flower whose vines hug and embrace everyone in friendship! Level eight! Parody Plants Chummy Rafflesia!"_

As the new monster appeared on the field **(8/2500/2000)** , Yuya stared long and hard at it, appearing almost frozen in shock. Starve Venom gave a thoughtful look, waving his hand in front of the boy to see if he's even paying attention.

"Hey, are you okay, Yuya?" He asked in a worried tone. "You don't look so good..."

"I'm fine, completely fine!" The boy suddenly interjected, giving a wide smile in return...that didn't seem right. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

Starve Venom clapped his hands, obliviously happy that he was able to bring his opponent out of his stupor. "Wonderful! That's good to hear! So, I activate my Parody Plants Chummy Rafflesia's effect! When it battles a monster, it gains five hundred extra ATK for each Predator Counter on the field! Since there are two, it gains an extra thousand ATK of hugging! Yay!"

From this, the plant monster grew in size as its attack strength increased, waving its vines and tentacles around in joy _(Parody Plants Chummy Rafflesia's ATK: 2500 - 3500)_. Yuya was stiff as a board at this point, watching this with a smile plastered on his face.

Seeing the grin, Starve Venom chuckled in return. "The rumors were right, you do have a nice smile! And now, I commence the Battle Phase! Parody Plants Chummy Rafflesia, go and hug Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as a sign of our friendship! _Hugs and Smiles Whirlwind!_ "

Yuya stretched out to his monster. "Sorry, Starve Venom, but your attack won't reach me! I activate Entermate La Panda's special effect! Since a 'Pendulum' Monster that I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack altogether!"

At his words, the little panda blew the horn, creating a sound wave that stopped the Fusion monster in its tracks. The latter gave a disappointed sigh, unhappy that it was unable to hug Odd-Eyes.

Starve Venom clapped his hands again as his monster's attack returned to normal _(PPCR's ATK: 3500 - 2500)_. "Nice counter, Yuya! You really are an awesome Entertainment duelist! I guess the only thing I can do at this moment is set a card face-down and end my turn _([]: 6 - 1)_!"

Yuya was baffled at this, but he started his turn nevertheless, drawing a card from his Deck. "You certainly are an interesting opponent, Starve Venom, but I need to wrap things up quickly if you don't mind!"

 _Turn 3: Yuya Sakaki_

 _Life points: 4000 (wow, no damage)_

 _[]: 1_

Looking at the new card briefly, Yuya frowned slightly, seeing that he couldn't use it at the moment. "I guess I have to go straight to the Battle Phase! With this, I attack your...Parody Plants Chummy Rafflesia with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And since I declared an attack with an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster, I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum ability: I can target another 'Entermate' monster that I control; the attacking monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the targeted monster! By targeting my Entermate La Panda, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains an extra eight hundred ATK!"

Starve Venom's eyes widened with glee as his brother's strength grew from the effect, surpassing even his own...which was really saying something _(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK: 2500 - 3300)_. "Whoa, that's a nice upgrade! Haha, I can't wait to see what happens next...ooh, I'm on the edge of my seat!"

"And now, attack with _Spiral Shining Burst!_ And now, since  Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is battling a Level five or higher monster, its effect allows it to deal double the battle damage! _Reaction Force!_ "

Starve Venom shielded himself as the attack destroyed his monster, draining his life points quite a bit _(SVFD's LP: 4000 - 2400)_. "And now, I activate the Trap,  Parody Revival by Plot! When a 'Parody Plants' Fusion Monster has been destroyed by battle, I can remove it from play, and Special Summon from my Graveyard the Fusion Materials that were used to Fusion Summon it, ending the Battle Phase! Now, appear to the field, Parody Plants Plushy Cephalotus and Parody Plants Kissy Pinguicula!"

As the two plant monsters reappeared on the field (still hissing "hugs", "friends" and "smiles"...in case you were wondering), Yuya shook his head, still not comprehending the duel that he was in...or the opponent that he was playing against. "You're pretty good as well...Starve Venom. I guess I have no other choice but to end my turn, considering that the trap ended the Battle Phase."

As his dragon returned to the field, its power returning to normal _(O-EPD's ATK: 3300 - 2500_ ), Starve Venom hopped up and down like a rambunctious child, eager to start his turn _([]: 1 - 1)_. "Looks like you got me anyway! It's my turn to shine again!"

 _Turn 4: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _LP: 2400_

 _[]: 2_

Glancing at the new card, Starve Venom grinned again. "Ready to spread some friendship and love in this duel? I activate the Spell, Plot Convenience Fusion! Since my name is Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, I can Fusion Summon myself to the field through the power of plot convenience, even though I still use the appropriate Fusion Materials on the field or hand. But don't fret...I'm still treated as a duelist conducting the duel, and my life points and cards in my hand remain unchanged!"

As the two monsters (once again) swirled into the portal of light, Starve Venom then hopped onto the field, giving a nice wave to Yuya's monsters while doing so...especially to Odd-Eyes. The boy himself twitched visibly in response, his dragon roaring loudly from seeing his Fusion counterpart appear on the field...

"And now, my effect allows me to gain ATK equal to one Special Summoned monster on the field, so...HUGSIES TO YOU, DEAR BROTHER!" The dragon duelist declared, literally flying over to the other side of the field and giving a very nice hug to Odd-Eyes and to La Panda...much to Yuya's increasing shock _(SVFD's ATK: 2800 - 5300)_.

Yuya took a step back. "Whoa, that's a lot of attack points!"

Starve Venom gave a joyful laugh in return. "Yep, but there's more! By using my other ability and targeting my brother, my name becomes his name, and my effect becomes his effect! In other words, I become a mirror copy to my brother, so we're twinsies!"

"Wha-?"

"And now, we can officially be best friends forever! Isn't that right, wonderful brother of mine?" Starve Venom continued, his appearance transforming into an exact replica of that of Odd-Eyes...much to the red dragon's chagrin. Yuya's mind was broken long before this point.

Seeing the surprised look on the boy's face, the dragon chuckled. "And now, Battle Phase! And with his effect, since I'm battling my brother...well, hugging him, my effect allows me to deliver twice the power to you as the owner! _Family Reunion Force!_ "

Yuya was literally blown away as Starve Venom gave another tight hug to Odd-Eyes (I can't believe I'm writing this...), but he quickly activated his other monster's special ability. "Again, since Odd-Eyes is once again targeted for an attack, I can negate it altogether!"

"Aw, that's not fair!" Starve Venom whined in response as the panda blew his horn again, preventing him from finishing his hug with Odd-Eyes (who was relieved, considering that he was having trouble breathing under the Fusion counterpart's grip).

"And that ends your turn." Yuya panted, rising to his feet once more while still struggling from the after effects of the almost attack. "Whew, I was almost out right there!"

Returning to his original appearance and cheerful demeanor, Starve Venom placed a card face-down _([]: 2 - 0)_. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the master of entertainment himself! Ooh, this is a very fun duel...isn't it?!"

Yuya laughed in response, surprised to see that he really was enjoying the duel. "Yeah...it is fun! But still, it ends here!"

 _Turn 4: Yuya Sakaki_

 _LP: 4000_

 _[]: 2_

Looking at his hand again, Yuya dropped his smile again, seeing that he still couldn't do anything. "I'd hate to repeat the same move twice, but I don't have any other option! Battle Phase! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, and by targeting Entermate La Panda under Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn's effect, Odd-Eyes once again gains an extra eight hundred ATK points!"

Starve Venom started to sweat bullets as his Pendulum counterpart gave a mighty roar, his attack force increasing once more from the horned horse's effect _(O-EPD's ATK: 2500 - 3300)_. "Um...uh..."

"Odd-Eyes, attack him...er, directly?"

"Um...argh...hmmm, what to do...?"

"And since he's battling a Level five or higher monster, his ability deals you double damage!"

"Yeah...should I use it...?"

" _REACTION FORCE!"_

"Ahhh, no time, I play the Trap, Effective Conflict Resolution!" Starve Venom cried out as his "brother" blasted the attack straight towards him. "This duel now ends in a draw! I'M SO SORRY, BROTHER, BUT IT WAS A REALLY GREAT PLEASURE CATCHING UP WITH YOU WHILE THE TIME LASTED!"

If Yuya wasn't surprised by a card effect before...he definitely was now. And as the duel disks deactivated due to the card's effect, he just stood there...his body twitching more than ever before...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."  
 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!"**

* * *

 **Alright...yep, you're all officially ruined. I hope you're happy. XD And wow...I'm lazy...**

 **Anyway, _Donjusticia,_ thank you for your wonderful masterpiece of a request, and if anyone was still confused on the card stats, here is the "Parody Plants" deck that he has PMed me:**

 **Parody Plants Plushy Cephalotus/ Fun Attribute/ Level 3 out of 4/ Plant Type/ Effect/ ATK (Don't be silly, these plants don't attack anyone!)/ DEF (Depends on its mood)/ If an opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack and end the battle-phase, and if you do, all monsters with Predator Counters hug each other and become friends. (Monsters who are friends will do absolutely nothing to hurt each other's feelings, so no attacking or using nasty effects on each other!)**  
 **Fun fact about this monster: If you hug it, it squeaks like a squeaky toy and says, "You're my best friend!"**

 **Parody Plants Kissy Pinguicula/ Love Attribute/ Love Level incalculable/ Plant (and lover) type/ Effect/ ATK 200 – 20,000, depending on how much it likes a particular monster/ DEF 0 (it gets its feelings hurt fairly easily)/ If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Predator Counter on each face up monster on the field. (Level 2 or higher monsters with Predator Counters become Level 1, but that does not stop Kissy Pinguicula from giving them a 10 out of 10 rating). If this card attacks a monster with a Predator Counter, That monster falls in love with card at the end of the Damage Step. Take control of any Monster(s) your opponent controls who are in love with "Parody Plants Kissy Pinguicula".**  
 **Fun fact about this monster: It once confessed its feelings for a fly, but the fly died after getting trapped on its fly-paper leaves. Now, Kissy Pinguicula is going just a little crazy trying to find a replacement.**

 **Parody Plants Chummy Rafflesia/ Buddy Attribute/ Stage 2: Level 8 boss!/ Plant Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK 2500/ DEF 2000/ 2 "Parody Plants" monsters**  
 **If this card battles a monster, increase the attack of this card by 500 for each Predator Counter on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, equip that monster to this card as an equip Spell Card in an eternal friendship hug.**  
 **Fun fact about this monster: At first, people hated to be wrapped up in Chummy Rafflesia's tentacles, but then, they hate to leave once they learn what a great guy he is!**

 **Love Fusion/ Spell/ Normal/ Fusion Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck that is an embodiment of pure love using friendly monsters from your side of the field or hand as materials.**

 **The Power of Love/ Spell/ Quick-Play/ Increase the LP of both players by the total ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, and if you do, increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field by the total amount of LP both player's gained by this effect, and if you do, Increase the LP of both players by the total ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, and if you do, increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field by the total amount of LP both player's gained by this effect, and so on and so forth.**

 **Plot Convenience Fusion/ Spell/ Normal/ If you happen to be a duelist whose name is "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon," Fusion Summon yourself through plot convenience using appropriate Fusion Materials from your side of the field or your hand. You are still treated as a duelist conducting the duel and your LP and number of cards in your hand remain unchanged.**

 **Effective Conflict Resolution/ Trap/ Counter/ The Duel ends in a draw, deal with it!**

 **Yep, that's it! Hope this clears a few things! So, in other words, this entire thing is a parody...SO I HOPE YOU ALL LAUGHED YOUR HEADS OFF! XD XD XD XD**

 **Also, can someone please draw a picture of Starve Venom hugging Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon...because that would be awesome and adorable!**

 **Anyway, do whatever you want with this chapter! And until the next one, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS HOLY! :D**


	4. Duel 3: Shun Kurosaki vs Yuzu Hiragi

**Whoo...the third request. My favorite number is actually three, because...well, for one thing, there are three Persons in one God (Father, Son, Holy Spirit)...plants can be divided into three main parts (roots, stem, leaves), people can be divided into three parts as well (body, soul, Spirit)...and animals? They only have a body...but some species certainly are cute (LIKE BUNNIES AND KITTENS AND PUPPIES...) What else represents three...hmm...**

 **I'm getting ahead of myself. So, yeah, third request...SHUN KUROSAKI VERSUS YUZU HIRAGI! And this duel was requested by...** ** _Above the Winter Moonlight!_** **Thank you, Winter! I hope you enjoy this duel between these two exceptional duelists!**

 **So, without further ado, here we go! :D Also, episode 113 was super awesome...I loved it! Also, I decided to have Shun come into the Fusion Dimension...just because it fit with this. I hope the beginning wasn't too weird...**

 **However, before I continue, let me explain this: the interactions between Shun and Yuzu in this chapter are not suggesting any romance between them whatsoever. My OTP is Fruitshipping/BruisedFruitshipping (Yuya/Awakened Yuya x Yuzu), so any other relationship that Yuzu has with any other person is completely PLATONIC (except maybe Sora...yep, I'm a little bit of a Musicboxshipper as well). So, all you Shun x Yuzu people out there, I'm sorry...but those are not my intentions in this chapter. If you want to interpret their conversation/relationship in this chapter in a romantic way, that's up to you. But for me as the writer, I just want to clarify that here so that people don't get confused with my intentions.**

 **This is a duel request, not a love fest (because that's the only thing I could think up that actually rhymed). Besides, not ALL love is romantic...which is a good thing. Anyway, here it is! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the Fusion Dimension, evident from the loud croaking of the amphibians and chirping of crickets in the air. A clear sky revealed a bright full moon, bathing its light over all the buildings and rivers in the world, the waters reflecting the glow with an equally bright shine. A soft breeze made the trees sigh and sway gently, their slow movements casting a tranquil look over all the groves and little patches of green in the cobblestone streets.

At the church not far from the docks, two figures stood outside its doors, their identities cloaked by the shadows around them. They were safe, for no one was nearby taking a midnight walk, nor was there enough light for them to see who was on the front steps of the religious building...if they happened to do take a little stroll.

However, despite the absence of danger, the two figures were still a little tense concerning a completely different matter entirely, one of them in particular...

Shun watched the pink-haired girl with a raised eyebrow at her, keeping his voice low. "You want to duel me, Yuzu?"

Yuzu gave a nervous chuckle in return, but she still kept her confidence, also staying quiet and attentive. "I've noticed that you've been a little down lately, after everything that has transcribed in the war. Yuya told me what happened in the XYZ Dimension, how you saved Sayaka from that piece of debris, receiving injuries in the process. Risking your own life to save your friends...and yet you're not happy right now."

When Shun gave no response, Yuzu went closer and studied his eyes, staring deep inside them in search for any kind of hidden emotion. "Ever since you recovered and then traveled to this dimension along with Kaito, I can tell that you miss them...and I know that you miss your sister. I...I can't bear to have any of my comrades to be sad or forlorn...and I don't want you to feel sad either, Kurosaki."

"Even Sawatari?" Even though most of the moonlight was eclipsed by the surrounding buildings (plus the church roof), the girl could tell that he was smirking.

"Yes...even him." Yuzu affirmed slowly, unsure of the statement. "I thought I could help you as a comrade, even if I wasn't there when the event happened. And as such..."

She looked around the area a little while, making sure that no one was around before walking down the steps and towards the back of the church, gesturing at Shun to follow her. He obliged hesitantly, not exactly sure of what the girl's intentions were...

They eventually reached the back, which was completely secluded on all sides with buildings and a canal on the opposite side of the church, sporting no sidewalks. The only entrances to the area were the two side ways on either side of the church, Yuzu and Shun having walked through one of them.

In other words, they were completely safe...as long as they weren't _too_ noisy.

Yuzu then brought out the duel disk that she had been carrying, placed it on her arm and activated it, the pink energy blade soon spreading out in front of her. Shun understood what she wanted then and reached for his, his blue duel blade also appearing.

"Duel me, Kurosaki, please." Yuzu declared her resolution, drawing her hand. Shun sighed lightly in response, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Very well, then." He replied, also drawing his hand. "I'll accept your challenge."

 _Turn 1: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Yuzu gestured for him to take the first turn, so Shun went along with it. Looking at his hand, he stood still and strategized on what he could do, eventually picking a card and slapping it on his blade. "I'll start off by Normal Summoning Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius in ATK position!"

At his words, a dark and mechanical bird appeared on the field before him with a piercing cry, brandishing its green and silver armor in the moonlight. Golden orbs and red lines trailed all over its blackish-blue body, and its limbs were covered in green armor. The red symbol of the "Raid Raptors" monsters could be seen on a silver armor plate on its chest **(4/1300/1600)**.

Yuzu smiled at the sight of the little monster, but she returned her focus back to Kurosaki as he continued. "And since I just Normal Summoned it to the field, its effect allows me to Special Summon another Level four or lower 'Raid Raptors' monster from my Hand! Come and join your comrade, Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!"

Another version of the robotic bird appeared on the field as well, right next to the first one. However, seeing how limited his options are, Kurosaki decided to end his move, placing two cards in two different slots of his duel disk _([]: 5 - 1)_. "I place two cards facedown and then that ends my turn."

Yuzu tilted her head at this, but she continued nevertheless with a draw from her deck. "Alright, then it'll be the start of mine!"

 _Turn 2: Yuzu Hiragi_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Yuzu stared at her cards, seeing what options are available. She grinned lightly to herself as she picked two of them from her hand. "I, using the Scale 3 Pendulum Statue White Butterfly and the Scale 9 Pendulum Statue White Flower, set the Pendulum Scale!"

As she set the two Pendulum cards on opposite sides of her blade, the word appeared in rainbow letters as the monsters manifested themselves on either side of her: one was that of a white butterfly-shaped rock with grey lining on its body and pink edging on its wings, its antennae drooping before its face **(10/1000/1000/3)**.

The other Pendulum monster appeared as a white flower with pink gems on its widespread petals and on the stem beneath them. Its base at the very bottom was a dark green, having a more crystallized appearance than any of its other parts **(4/400/400/9)**.

The two white statues then rose and hovered in the air, enveloped inside two twin pillars of sparkling blue light, their Scale numbers appearing above their forms in a neon yellow color. Between the two pillars was a blue sky with a small dot of light circling like that of a pendulum.

"With this, I can Special Summon all monsters from Level four to Level eight!" Yuzu declared, raising her hand. "Come forth with your songs, my melodic monsters! Aria the Melodious Diva! Elegy the Melodious Diva! And Opera the Melodious Diva!"

At her words, a portal opened in the sapphire sky before letting three balls of light pour out from it, revealing themselves as three female monsters: one was that of a pink-skinned lady with chestnut-colored eyes, light purple hair and a golden mark glimmering over one part of her cheek. She wore a dark brown outfit with green edging on her sides and right arm. There was also pink in the middle and on her legs, with music note patterns dancing on the fabric. Her middle was covered with a orangish-pink sash, and a golden adornment swirled up her left arm and on her head, acting as a sort of headpiece or crown. Over her right shoulder was a harp-like wing, folded in rest **(4/1600/1200)**.

The second monster was that of a lady with light green skin and dark grassy hair, her right side of her face being covered in a purple swirl. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with gold lines running down the front and a purple collar. Around her waist laid a dark purple sash with gold markings, and her legs were covered in purple stockings from the golden bands on her upper legs. More bands rested around her wrists, and a light purple crest swirled up her right arm, almost reaching her shoulder. A large purple wing shaped like a harp folded itself over her left shoulder as she gave a shy smile to her opponent **(5/2000/1200)**.

Her last monster was a young girl with bright blue eyes and pink hair that was styled. A blue crown rested on her head, followed by two spiral bands that rested on either side of her cheeks. She wore a layered blue dress with pink lining underneath, almost obscuring her pink slippers from view. Two pink wings fluttered behind her as she giggled lightly, reflecting her cheerful personality **(4/2300/1000)**.

Shun gave a careful gaze at the three monsters, trying to figure out what the girl was up to. Yuzu noticed this and chuckled, picking another card from her hand.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" She declared, grabbing Shun's attention almost immediately. "With this, I fuse my Aria the Melodious Diva and Opera the Melodious Diva in order to Fusion Summon!"

"Yuzu..." Shun trailed off, his feelings unsure of whether to grit his teeth in anger of the dreaded summon...or to whether acknowledge Yuzu as a comrade and for her development in her dueling. However, he decided to remain impassive, with the girl carefully watching him and searching for any signs of doubt in his actions.

"I know you still have some history with this...but you don't have to hide your feelings with it." She reassured him as the familiar whirlpool of blue-and-yellow light appeared behind her. "I know it's hard to let go, you know, because of Academia...but it doesn't have to be."

Shun sighed again in response, setting his eyes on Yuzu. "True...but it's still your move."

Even though it wasn't much, there was a small moment where his eyes softened...and Yuzu smiled from this, raising her hand as her two melodic monsters swirled into the portal, disappearing into the light.

 _"Echoing melodious voice! Singing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! I Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Level six! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"_

While clasping her hands together, a new fairy monster flew out from the light and onto the field confidently, revealing herself as a woman with light blue skin and long flowing orangish-red hair, her eyes obstructed from view with a golden mask. She wore an orange dress with high shoulders, bearing black below her skinny red waist. Two golden bands were adorned around her waist, supporting a thin veil that fluttered around her. In her left hand, she held a white baton, pointed like that of a sword **(6/2400/2000)**.

Shun eyed the new monster with narrowed eyes as Yuzu went on. "And now, Battle Phase! I attack the first Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius with Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

At her command, the female monster nodded before opening her mouth and then singing a high note, the sound creating a shock wave that reverberated through the field. Shun was prepared for this, however.

"I activate the Trap, Raid Raptors - Readiness!" He retaliated, revealing one of his facedown cards. "On this turn, any "Raid Raptors" monsters that I control cannot be destroyed by battle."

"True, but you'll still take the damage." Yuzu pointed out as her monster's attack connected, making the targeted bird tumble back a few feet and sending the aftershocks to the duelist. He braced himself with his arms crossed in front of his face from the effects _(Kurosaki's LP: 4000 - 2900)_. Yuzu grew a little worried that the attack might've been too much for him, but she was relieved when he straightened up again, showing that he was mostly fine...aside from a few heavy breaths.

As the melodic fairy ended her attack, Yuzu stretched her hand over to her other monster, sending it to attack the other bird. It obliged before clearing its throat and singing, the song sending large music notes that crashed into the mechanical bird, not destroying it. Kurosaki was forced down to one knee as he endured the thankfully weaker force of the attack _(Kurisaki's LP: 2900 - 2200)_.

After that, Yuzu decided to finish her move, not having any cards to place in her duel disk ( _[]: 6 - 0)_. "With that, I end my turn...Kurosaki, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." He muttered lowly, catching his breath.

"You know, maybe we should stop." Yuzu mused, watching her comrade with a soft glint in her eyes. "If your strength hasn't returned, then...well, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Yuzu, I'm okay." He replied, giving a light grin in reassurance. "You're a good friend, and you do remind me a lot of my little sister...in more than just appearances. You asked to duel me so that you could help me and I obliged because of that, so therefore, I will see this duel through the end...so that you could keep your promise."

"Kurosaki..." Yuzu mumbled, a little surprised by the man's own resolution. She gave a wide smile after a few seconds, making up her mind. "Alright, then! If this will help lift your spirits...then let's continue!"

Nodding his head solemnly, Shun drew a card from his deck, staring at it with a steady gaze. "It's my turn now!"

 _Turn 3: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 2200_

 _[]: 2_

Shun started his move by placing the card he just drew onto the blade. "And now, I Normal Summon the Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius that I had just drawn! Come forth!"

The third monster appeared onto the field with a great cry as well, fluttering next to its two comrades. Shun smirked at this before stretching out his hand, informing Yuzu of what he was about to do.

"With my three Level four Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" He announced, the mechanical birds glowing a dark purple color before vanishing into the very center of the large black hole before them, covered in a blanket of yellow lights. A column of light then bursted out from the singularity as Shun chanted.

 _Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in the face of adversity, and spread your rebellious wings! I XYZ Summon! Appear now! Rank four! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"_

At his command, his main ace raced to the field with a victorious scream, awakening a few birds and sending them flying into the sky from the noise, earning a worried glance from Yuzu. Its bluish-black body and head were both covered in dark green and blue armor, the material layering around the joints in its necks, wings and legs with yellow spheres. From its neck sprouted a pair of military guns, aimed towards the sky, and its armored head sported four red lights for eyes. Spreading the metal tubes on its large wings and tail wide, the falcon lifted its head with pride, obscuring the "Raid Raptors" symbol on its back from view **(4/100/2000)**.

Despite the weak ATK points, Yuzu was on full alert, both from its special effect...and from the possibility that someone might've heard them. However, silence still permeated the air, making her sigh in relief. Shun was aware of this as well, his gaze occasionally scanning their surroundings in search of any unwanted visitors.

Seeing that they were in the clear after a few moments, Shun continued on with his attack. "This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. I now activate Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon's effect! Once per turn, I detach an Overlay Unit, my monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters on your field."

Yuzu watched in anticipation as her monsters glowed before sending a wave of light towards the mechanical bird, making its ATK rise up to a sizable amount _(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon's ATK: 100 - 4500)_. She gulped audibly but kept her cool.

"That certainly is a powerful ability...but that's what makes this fun!" She affirmed, focusing her attention back to her opponent. "It's always nice to try and overcome a challenge!"

"I guess you're right, so I hope you're prepared!" Shun replied, giving a more confident stare in return. "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon, attack her Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

"Not so fast!" Yuzu declared, stretching her hand over to her other monster. "Since it was Special Summoned, Elegy the Melodious Diva's ability allows it to give all Fairy-Type monsters that I control an extra three hundred point boost!"

At her words, the lady stretched out her arms and sang again, her song giving herself and the Fusion monster a light glow, raising their might slightly _(Elegy the Melodious Diva's ATK: 2000 - 2300/Schuberta the Melodious Maestra's ATK: 2400 - 2700)_.

Pleased with the result, Yuzu then turned to her Fusion fairy. "Now, I activate Schuberta the Melodious Maestra's special ability! I can target all cards that were used for a Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard, banish them, and she gains two hundred extra ATK for each one banished by the effect. I banish Aria the Melodious Diva and Opera the Melodious Diva, so Schuberta the Melodious Maestra gains an extra four hundred ATK!"

Her monster then glowed as her strength grew _(Schuberta the Melodious Maestra's ATK: 2700 - 3100)_. Yuzu knew that it wasn't enough to overpower the falcon, but it would lower the damage a bit more.

Despite the effect, the great bird effortlessly destroyed the young songstress with its talons, making the monster cry out in pain before shattering in many pieces of light, leaving the girl behind to take the brunt end of the strike _(Yuzu's LP: 4000 - 2600)_. However, the bird then turned to her other fairy and slashed its claws at it as well, lowering her life even more from the destructive attack _(Yuzu's LP: 2600 - 200)._

She took note of the amount of damage she took, wiping some sweat from her forehead as Kurosaki's ace returned to his side of the field. "Looks like I barely survived by the skin of my teeth."

Shun smirked from her statement before setting one card in his duel disk, signaling his last play _([]: 2 - 0)_. "I place one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment,  Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon's ATK returns to normal."

Within moments, the great bird-of-prey lowered its head and wings as its strength was depleted to almost nothing _(Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon's ATK: 4500 - 100)_. Yuzu sighed contently, placing her hand on her deck while closing her eyes in concentration.

"Here goes...!"

 _"This is it, the draw that will determine who wins this duel..."_ She took a deep breath before quickly drawing the card, opening her eyes slowly to see what it was...and she beamed, seeing that it was just what she needed.

 _Turn 4: Yuzu Hiragi_

 _Life points: 200_

 _[]: 1_

She turned to her two Pendulum monsters. "With the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Scale! Return from my extra deck, Elegy the Melodious Diva!"

At her command, the portal in the blue atmosphere above her opened again, sending a flash of light to the field and revealing her monster, ready for action again. Yuzu smiled at this, turning to the card that rested in her hand.

"And since she was Special Summoned, her ability allows her to gain an extra three hundred ATK points!" She remarked, the effect of her monster allowing it to gain some extra power _(Elegy the Melodious Diva's ATK: 2000 - 2300)_. "And now, I play the Continuous Spell,  Fortissimo! Once per turn, I can target one 'Melodious' monster that I control, and it gains six hundred extra ATK! With this, I target my Elegy!"

From her words, her monster glowed a bright yellow as music notes swirled around, boosting her power even more _(Elegy the Melodious Diva's ATK: 2300 - 2900)_. Shun was impressed from this, evident from the somewhat surprised look on his features.

Seeing that he was enjoying himself, Yuzu laughed lightly. "So, you're having a good time with this?"

He was a caught a little off-guard from her words, but he chuckled lowly, nevertheless. "And what gave that away?"

"I have my ways...plus, you do look like you're having fun." She mused, winking at him before stretching out her arm. "And now, Battle Phase! Elegy the Melodious Diva, attack his Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon!"

Despite the fact that his monster was quickly destroyed soon afterwards, Shun readied his trap for a counterattack...then again, he was almost always ready. "I activate the Trap, Raid Raptors - Readiness! Since I was about to take damage, I can make that damage zero."

Yuzu was about to sigh from this, but Shun wasn't finished yet, activating yet another card. "Furthermore, I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! Since a 'Raid Raptors' XYZ monster that I controlled was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, I can target that monster and Special Summon a 'Raid Raptors' monster that is one Rank higher than that monster, using it as the XYZ Material. I target Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon and build the Overlay Network with it!"

His monster emerged from the Graveyard briefly before glowing purple and disappearing into another black hole, giving way to a more powerful monster. Shun raised his hand over his head, clenching his fist while chanting.

 _"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Appear here! Rank five! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"_

Yuzu watched with amazement as the smaller crimson bird appeared from the light, adorned in gray and black armor. Its wings were connected with golden spheres on two triangular structures that extended above its twin tail blades. Underneath its small head lied the familiar 'Raid Raptors' crest, glowing brightly with power. The winged predator gave a soft cry before setting its sights on the girl **(5/1000/2000)**.

Yuzu wasn't surprised by this, for she knew that he somehow had a backup plan for this. Nevertheless, she did destroy the monster, so she decided to end her turn as her monster returned to her field with effects ending, having no cards to set again _(Elegy the Melodious Diva's ATK: 2900 - 2000)_. "This has been a very entertaining duel for me...how about you? Has this been a fun experience for you as well, Kurosaki?"

He gave a thoughtful glance at her question, not exactly sure on how to answer it. "Well, if you're implying that by fun, you mean that I'm not feeling sad...then yes, I am."

Yuzu grinned from this, crossing her arms. "Alright, that'll be it for me. It's your move, friend."

Shun smiled from the term of endearment, drawing his card from the deck. "Brace yourself."

 _Turn 5: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 2200_

 _[]: 1_

Knowing that his monster's effect would be useless against her's, Shun decided to end the duel without destroying it. "Since this card has an XYZ Material, it can attack directly. I know that your monster can't be destroyed by card effects, so this will be the only way to end it! Go, Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon, attack Yuzu directly!"

The girl only had a few moments to react in surprise as the crimson falcon soared into the air, aiming its body in her direction and swooping down with a victorious screech. She braced herself by crossing her arms and getting down at one knee, feeling the attack of the monster deplete her remaining life points _(Yuzu's LP: 200 - 0)._

With that, the duel ended, and their monsters vanished from view, leaving the two duelists alone together. Yuzu panted a bit from the last attack, still feeling the after effects of the bird's descent. Shun walked over and reached his hand to her, offering to help her to her feet.

"Looks like that last one has worn you out for the count." He stated, making Yuzu giggle lightly.

"True, very true." She agreed, rolling her left shoulder a bit. "Besides, it didn't matter who won or who lost, as long as we were having fun and enjoying each other's company. So...how do you feel right now?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you...are you still sad? Happy?"

Shun responded with a heavy shrug of his shoulders and a light sigh, but that was more than enough for Yuzu, smiling once more in return. "That's good to know. At least you don't have to feel sad or lonely anymore. Just know that we're always here for you...and that I'm always here as well."

"Heh, you are a lot like her." He replied with a weary smile, before starting to walk back towards the hideout, Yuzu following close behind him. "A lot like her indeed..."

"That's good to know. Now...let's go, the others are probably wondering where we went off to...Shun."

Yep, she was definitely a lot like his sister...and that made Shun internally peaceful.

* * *

 **And that's it! Sorry if Shun was a little OOC in this...but I had this little weird idea that he would act a little softer or nicer around Yuzu, since she reminds him a lot of his sister...and like he said, in more than just appearances. So...yeah, big brother instinct at its finest...if that's what you call it. I dunno... XD**

 **Also, if anyone is confused by Elegy's effect, it prevents Special Summoned monsters from being destroyed by _card effects_ , not by _battle_. That's why they were destroyed. And Opera's effect only activates on the same turn it was used as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, not on the turn afterwards...I think. I might be wrong, but that's why some things are the way they are.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this duel, especially you, _Above the Winter Moonlight_! It was actually more fun for me writing the little in-between interactions between the characters than the actual duel itself...probably because I could actually flesh them out a little more with those moments. **

**So, next chapter, I will actually give you a little spoiler of the next duel...it will have Shun again. I'm not saying who the other person is...but trust me when I say that the next duel will probably be one of my favorites...because it has one of my FAVORITE CHARACTERS! And if anyone knows me, they should know the identity of Shun's opponent...EXCEPT THE ONE WHO REQUESTED IT! PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING! XD**

 **Also, a couple people have noticed that I haven't updated Voice of Freedom yet. That's because I'm still working out the main structure and idea for the duel between Sora and Lydia. So, until then, the story is a little on a hold for now...but don't worry, I will try to get the duel in before the start of school...hopefully. **

**Hey, three chapters in the summer break...I will consider that a win! :D So until next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD LOVES YOU! :D :D**


	5. Duel 4: (Awakened) Yuya vs Shun Kurosaki

**Alright...here goes...this is a request made by a good writer and partner of mine...** ** _Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet_** **(or Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu for those of you who remember her earlier name...), and her duel request was...Shun Kurosaki v.s. AWAKENED/ENLIGHTENED/BERSERK YUYA! Yep, YOU HEARD IT HERE, FOLKS! It's a duel between our favorite bruised/rotten tomato and the captain of falcons himself! XD**

 **And speaking of partners, I want to thank my new friend who will now be helping me write all these duels... _Shimmering-Sky_! She helped by writing out the structure for Shun's turn while I did Yuya's, so please thank her for the help! :D **

**Anyway...WHO WILL WIN THIS EPIC BATTLE?! WILL IT BE A DRAW?! Just kidding, _Aamuet_ requested a winner, so you'll have to read to find out. XD **

**One more thing! Normally, I wouldn't do this to a character, but considering that Berserk Yuya usually only uses Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon as his ace (for now), I've decided to have him own all Four Dimensional Dragons in his deck whenever he duels from now on...HOWEVER, whether or not he uses all four of them...depends on me, the writer (and on _Sky_ ). I'll leave THAT part as a secret each time he duels, so whether he summons Owari or not...is a complete surprise. XD**

 **Also, this is set sometime after episode 105...so consider it an AU moment or whatever...I dunno, but it's set in the XYZ Dimension, so there, now you know. XD**

 **ONE MORE THING! This...is an ACTION DUEL, so there will be some ACTION CARDS! Yep, I'm adding them, so if ya want your previous request to be an Action Duel, lemme know, okay? :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this duel...and** ** _Aamuet,_** **THANK YOU FOR THIS REQUEST! 8D HAVE FUN! :D**

* * *

After volunteering to find their lost comrade and running all day through the XYZ Dimension searching for him, there were a few worst-case scenarios that circled in Shun's mind, mostly focused on the poor boy not making it or being captured by Academia, just like the rest of his other comrades...

However, when he finally found him in a nearby clearing (and with remaining rubble everywhere on the street, marking that a duel had just happened)...he wasn't expecting anything like _this_ at all. Facing death by the enemy was no longer the worst of his problems...

It took him two seconds and a quick glance to know...that something was _very_ off with the boy in front of him, who was currently hunched over, his back facing the rebellious duelist.

"Yuya..." Shun trailed off, his yellow eyes narrowed on the comrade in front of him...or, at least, what he thought was his comrade. The boy may have _looked_ like Yuya at first...but when he turned around, after seeing the ruffled hair, the shadowed aura, and...those bloody crimson eyes staring right at him, _glowing_ with unadulterated hatred...he wasn't so sure anymore.

However, when he heard the low animalistic _growl_ that emitted from the boy's throat...Shun wasn't even sure if he was even human anymore.

 _ **"Destroy...Academia...leave nothing behind..."**_ Yuya...or rather, he muttered lowly, turning around so that his whole body faced him, straightening up his posture. Shun felt a cold shiver run up his spine after watching those unnatural red eyes...and after hearing what he had said.

There was only anger...no, a dark _wrath_ in his voice...

"Yuya...we can fight Academia later...but for now, we should head back to the base." He replied in a slow, emotionless tone, careful not to provoke or irritate him any further. "It's not safe to be out here all alone, and everyone's been getting worried...!"

 _ **"N-no...I'm going to destroy them all...and if you get in my way...I'll DESTROY YOU AS WELL!"**_ The darker Yuya shouted in return, his hair flaring up even further as his pupils suddenly glowed to an unholy white shine...and before Shun could react, the boy activated his duel disk, his face scrunched up into an angry snarl, teeth bared.

That was most definitely not Yuya...and Shun wondered whether he was possessed by something. He knew Yuto was inside him after what the boy had told him...but even though he hated Academia, Yuto never bared _this_ much bitterness against them...or against anyone, in that matter. He knew that his friend usually kept his feelings inside...so perhaps this is what his hatred looked like on the surface?

Shun shivered internally from the thought. No...it was darker than that. Whatever this...this _thing_ was...it wasn't human on any level. Nevertheless, he was running out of time, and he must bring Yuya back to the base...

"I may not know who or what you are...but I'm bringing my comrade back with me!" Shun declared his resolution, also setting his duel disk on his arm and activating the Action field mode, changing their surroundings to support Action cards. "You're not the Yuya that I know...so I'll fight you and bring you back to your senses!"

 ** _"Very well, then."_** Yuya rumbled lowly, fixating his gaze on the "Raid Raptors" duelist. _**"Since you won't let me go, then I will show no mercy!"**_

"Fine by me." Shun retorted, deciding to take the first turn before his opponent could react. "I'll start off this duel, so be prepared!"

 _Turn 1: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Looking quickly at his hand, Shun stared back at Yuya. "I'll begin this by Normal Summoning Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius to the field!"

At his words, the familiar blackish-blue bird cloaked in green-and-silver-armor with yellow orbs gave a piercing cry as it flew down to the field, displaying the "Raid Raptors" symbol proudly on its armored chest **(4/1300/1600)**.

Yuya narrowed his eyes as Shun continued. "And its effect allows me to Special Summon another Level four or lower "Raid Raptors" monster to the field! Come to your comrade, Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!"

Yuya bristled when the second bird appeared on the field, also giving a loud cry upon arrival. _**"Hmm...so you're planning on summoning Rise Falcon?!"  
**_

"No, not exactly." Shun retorted, raising his hand over his two mechanical birds. "And now, I overlay my two Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius monsters to construct the Overlay Network!"

With a steady glare, Yuya watched as the two birds glowed a dark purple before swirling and circling around one another, eventually diving into a black hole that hovered above the ground, covered in a blanket of yellow lights. A column of bright light then erupted from the center, containing the new monster within as Shun chanted.

 _"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! I XYZ Summon! Take flight! Rank four! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!"_

From the singularity, a medium-sized owl-like monster emerged, baring its yellow body and blue armor. It raised its large, blue talons in front of itself and then expanded its wings, revealing the green orbs that lined the joints and the red primary feathers on the ends of its wings, pointed and sharp. It gave an emotionless gaze back at Yuya, the visible lack of eyes making its stare a little unnerving **(4/100/2000).**

Yuya, however, showed no signs of fear or surprise at the sight of the new XYZ monster; rather, he crossed his arms, waiting for his opponent to continue.

Seeing this, Shun sent two cards from his hand into two separate slots of his duel disk, signaling that he was finishing up his move _([]: 5 - 1)_. "I place two facedowns and then I end my turn. Now, it's your move...Yuya."

Yuya growled in return, drawing a card forcefully from his deck. _**"I can see that...now, prepare to face only ruin!"**_

 _Turn 2: Yuya Sakaki (Awakened)_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Seeing an available strategy, Yuya turned his attentions back to Shun, picking two of his Pendulum monsters. _**"I, using the Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and the Scale 8 Synthesis Magician set the Pendulum Scale!"**_

While he set the Pendulum Zones with the monsters, his pendant glowed a bright blue as the two mentioned magicians appeared on either side of him: on his right stood a male magician clad in green and white robes, his blue hair floating behind him in many different points. He wore a tall, multi-pointed helmet that obscured his forehead, leaving his cold, red eyes in view, staring directly at Kurosaki. In his right hand rested his green-and-yellow staff, circular in the center and having round ends, sporting a trail of blue lights on both ends **(7/2500/500/3)**.

Standing on his left side was a female magician with one blue eye, her other eye being covered by a white structure with a pink symbol on it. She wore a hood followed by a pink dress, decorated with orange lace and green jewels all over her front. A ringed trio of red fabric hovered behind her back, and in her hands, she held a dark red bow with white edging and green gems, ready to fire **(4/500/1500/8)**.

 _ **"Now, I can Special Summon monsters from Level four to Level seven simultaneously!"**_ Yuya declared, flashing an eerie smile at Kurosaki for a moment before returning to a frown, much to Shun's surprise.

The two magicians were then swept up into two pillars of blue light, their scale numbers appearing above their heads in a bright neon color. Between the two columns was a larger version of Yuya's pendulum pendant, swaying slightly in the dark blue sky...

 _ **"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the heavens! I Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servants! Entermate Silver Claw! And dragon with those heroic and dichromatic eyes...Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_

From his cry, a colored portal appeared in the middle of the sky as two beams of sky flew out of it and onto the field, revealing his two monsters: one was that of a silver wolf with a white underbelly, its neck being adorned with a dark blue boa and silver chains that dangled on either side of it, both being clasped to a polka-dotted bow. It also sported a blue star on its left jaw as well as two gold piercings in the left ear. It growled as it bared long claws on all four of its paws, looking very sharp and deadly **(4/1800/700/5)**.

However, Shun paid more attention to the other monster, which was Yuya's main ace. It was a bright red dragon with a long neck and tail covered in scales, having its chest also covered in white armor and two with blue orbs resting underneath. Two, large wing-like appendages stood up on the dragon's sides, sporting different colored orbs in asymmetrical positions. The head of the monster itself was crowned with two white horns, their size nearly overshadowing its long, yellow beak-like mouth and its odd-colored eyes; the left was a neon green, while the right was a glowing red. Odd-Eyes gave a loud roar, ready to fight for his master **(7/2500/2000/4)**.

Shun was ready for this. "I now activate my Continuous Trap, Raid Raptors - Lock Chain! Since you Special Summoned monsters that have higher ATK than the ATK of my "Raid Raptors" monster, I can target one of your monsters and change its battle position! With this, I target your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and switch its battle position from ATK mode to DEF mode!"

Yuya gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing brightly for a moment as his dragon kneeled down under the trap's effect, forced into DEF position. _**"So? That won't stop my other monster's attack! BATTLE PHASE! Silver Claw, attack and destroy Raid Raptors - Force Strix! And since it's attacking, it gains an extra 300 ATK points! Now, destroy his monster!"**_

As the silver wolf howled from the boost in strength _(Entermate Silver Claw's ATK: 1800 - 2100)_ before charging down the field towards his bird, Shun retaliated by revealing his other facedown. "Since an XYZ monster that I control is being targeted for an attack, I can activate this Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force! I can target my monster and negate an attack, and when I do, I can Special Summon one XYZ monster from my Extra Deck that is one Rank higher than the targeted monster, using that monster and any XYZ Materials that are attached to it as XYZ Materials!"

From his command, the mechanical owl flapped its wings once before soaring into another black hole, the column of light quickly bursting out of the middle as Shun pointed to the sky.

 _"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Appear now! Rank five! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"_

The darkness-possessed boy sneered as the blood-red falcon adorned in black armor and golden orbs whooshed onto the field from the light, spreading its wings and their tips wide with a prideful cry. Around the edges of its armor, the silver metal that lined around the orbs and body gleamed brightly, and the scarlet "Raid Raptors" symbol flashed brilliantly on its chest, just below the neck of the bird **(5/1000/2000)**.

Seeing that his attacks were worthless, Yuya gave another low growl before setting one card facedown, ending the Battle Phase and his turn _([]: 6 - 1)_. _**"I set one facedown and then end my turn...don't think that you're safe for now. Next time, I will end you!"**_

"Not if I stop you first, whoever you are." Shun responded, drawing a card from his deck. "I'm bringing the Yuya that I know back, the boy who wants to bring smile and light to everyone, not destruction and death! You are not Yuya, so I will stop you right here, right now!"

 _ **"Heh, I'd like to see you try to stand up against me...it's your move."**_ There was a subtle undertone in his voice, one that leaked only contempt and bitterness...and something else. Shun couldn't place it, but whatever it was...it wasn't human in any way.

 _Turn 3: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 2_

Shun smirked after seeing the card he just drew, fixating his gaze back to Yuya. "I now play the Equip Spell, Raptor's Ultimate Mace! I equip to Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon, having it gain an extra one thousand ATK!"

Upon activation, the bird gave a resounding scream as its power suddenly doubled in might _(Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon's ATK: 1000 - 2000)_ , ready to do some damage. Shun stretched out his arm towards the monster in return, still watching his opponent.

"And now, its effect allows it to attack you directly!" Shun cried out, gesturing to his falcon. It nodded before soaring into the air over Yuya's monsters and towards the boy himself, striking at him with its body and the force sending him backwards a few feet. He yelled loudly in return from the attack, feeling his life points cut down in half _(Yuya's LP: 4000 - 2000)_.

He laid on the ground for a few moments, his back turned and not moving. Shun watched him steadily, unsure if he accidentally overdid it. Even if Yuya wasn't in control, it was still his body...

However, his fears dissipated when he noticed the boy rising to his feet, brushing any debris or dust caused by the attack off of his shoulders. He didn't appear affected...at all...

Rather, he _growled_ in return like a crazed animal, walking slowly yet steadily back to his previous position. Shun narrowed his eyes in return, seeing that Yuya was still...possessed.

That's not good...but Shun continued his turn, keeping a keen eye on Yuya's movements. "And now, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters that you control and inflict five hundred points of damage for each one! Blaze Falcon, attack and destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Silver Claw!"

Before the boy could react, the red falcon screeched once more before sending missiles at his monsters, destroying them with ease and making him take all the damage again _(Yuya's LP: 2000 - 1000)_. However, he stood his ground firmly, raising his arms to shield himself from the brutal force of the attack.

Shun considered that that was enough damage for one turn, so he placed one card into a slot of his duel disk _([]: 2 - 1)_. "I set another turn facedown and end my turn. Now, Yuya, if you're there, please answer me!"

His opponent lowered his arms slowly, his face obstructed from view. Shun kept his hopes up...but they all crashed down when the boy revealed his face, his glowing red eyes now sporting an insane glare. The dark aura thickened to a pitch-black color around his form as he gave out a low hiss, drawing another card from his deck...

 _ **"You...will pay...for hurting me!"**_ Shun almost took a step back from the unexpected shout.

"Yuya...what happened to you...?" He trailed off, regaining his composure afterwards as the boy started his turn.

 _Turn 4: Yuya Sakaki (Awakened)_

 _Life points: 1000_

 _[]: 2_

Yuya looked at his hand quickly, a psychotic smirk creeping up his face. _**"Now, with my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Swing again, Pendulum of my Soul and return to the field, my servants! From my Extra Deck, Entermate Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my Hand, Entermate Longphone Bull! And Entermate Amenboat!"**_

The portal above him opened up again, sending three beams of light out onto the field, revealing them as Pendulum monsters. The new one was a dark blue bull wearing a red tuxedo and white dress pants. He sported a pink star on his left cheek, and his horns were shaped like that of a telephone. It bellowed lowly when it appeared on the field **(4/1600/1200).**

The other monster was an orange water skimmer, with six hands spread out underneath his body. A white strip could be seen on his abdomen, below the small row-boat shaped mark on his back, keeping his folded wings raised to the sky. He wore a short top hat and a blue polka-dotted bow around his neck. Above his pointed proboscis rested a pair of round reading glasses, helping him see **(4/500/1600)** **.**

 ** _"And now, I activate Entermate Longphone Bull's ability!" _**Yuya declared as a card from his deck popped out. _**"I can add an "Entermate" monster to my Hand with one thousand ATK or less! With this, I Normal Summon Entermate Flip Toad!"**_

Then, a new monster hopped onto the field after them, giving a happy grin. It was a bright green frog wearing a blue tuxedo and top hat, followed by a polka-dotted bow resting below his chin. He had a bright pink star resting on his left cheek, gleaming brightly as the frog stuck out his tongue in a silly way **(2/0/800/3)**.

Despite the goofy antics of the monster, Shun was more focused on the other monsters on the field, especially when Yuya stretched out his hand. _**"And now, with my Level four Amenboat and my Level four Silver Claw, I build the Overlay Network!"**_

His suspicions were confirmed as the two monsters glowed two different colors before disappearing into a black hole, their cries echoing through the air. Shun knew what monster was coming next...he was familiar with its owner after all...

 ** _"Raise your fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, rise up and fight against the foolish oppression! Descend now! I XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank four! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"_**

Shun watched with a wary and forlorn gaze as his comrade's monster appeared from the singularity, revealing itself as a dark purple dragon clad in silver armor and dark turquoise edging. Pink orbs edged its sharp, metallic wings, flaring brightly as the monster gave a steady glare at the "Raid Raptors" duelist with its cold, yellow eyes, baring its protruded lower jaw in a threatening pose **(4/2500/2000).**

"Yuto..." Kurosaki murmured for a moment...then, he remembered his trap. "Due to the effects of Raid Raptors - Lock Chain, I can change the battle position of one monster that was Special Summoned on your field! Now, I target Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and I change it to DEF mode!"

 _ **"NOT SO FAST!"**_ Yuya muttered as his XYZ dragon kneeled down under the effects of the trap. _**"I activate Entermate Flip Toad's effect! I can target one monster on the field, and I can switch its battle position, and when I do, I can also switch its ATK and DEF points! Return to ATK position, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"**_

The dragon gave a loud howl as it stood up once more, ready for action as his ATK and DEF points were switched _(DRXYZD's ATK/DEF: 2500 - 2000, 2000 - 2500)_. _**"And now, I activate Antithesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! By targeting your Blaze Falcon, I can give it a Level in place of a Rank! With that, I give your monster a Rank of five!"**_

Under the effects of the magician, Shun watched as his crimson bird was surrounded in a blue shield of light, its Rank changing to a Level from it. He realized immediately what Yuya was planning to do...

 _ **"And now, I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's special ability!" **_Yuya declared as his dragon raised its wings. _**"By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of one of your monsters, and then add that lost amount to Dark Rebellion! Treason...DISCHARGE!"**_

Electricity gathered up in the dark dragon's wings before they streamed out towards the falcon, weakening its ATK by a large margin while the dragon's ATK grew _(Raid Raptor's ATK: 2000 - 1000, DRXYZD's ATK: 2000 - 3000)_. However, he wasn't finished yet...

 _ **"And now, by using the remaining Overlay Unit, my dragon can drain your monster's ATK again! TREASON DISCHARGE!"**_ Yuya cried out, his dragon responding to his words by increasing the amount of electricity and sending it to the poor falcon, making it cry out in pain as the force surged around its form, weakening it even more _(RR-BF's ATK: 1000 - 500, DRXYZD's ATK: 3000 - 3500)_.

 _ **"Battle Phase! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, use your power to obliterate Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"**_

Shun retaliated by raising his hand over to his weakened monster. "I activate Raptor's Ultimate Mace's other effect! Since the equipped monster is targeted for an attack by a monster of higher ATK, I take no battle damage from the attack!"

Even though his monster was destroyed by the dragon, his life points remained the same, making Yuya grit his teeth in return. But Shun wasn't finished yet. "And next, I play the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! Since Blaze Falcon was destroyed, I can target one XYZ "Raid Raptors" monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it, and then Special Summon from my Extra Deck one "Raid Raptors" monster that is one Rank higher than the targeted monster, using that monster as an XYZ Material!"

From his words, his crimson falcon rose from the Graveyard with a cry before zooming down into the black hole once more, ranking up to a higher monster. Shun raised his fist.

 _"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Come forth! Rank six! Raid Raptors-Revolution Falcon!"_

With a resounding scream, the proud falcon soared high onto the field, showing its black body in a menacing posture. Blue armor covered its head and chest, and silver edging and gold spheres lined its tail and wings, acting as joints for the mechanical bird. It stared coldly at the enemy, spreading its wings with patriotic pride **(6/2000/3000)**.

Yuya studied the new monster with a cautious eye, knowing its effects all-too-well. Shun continued. "And now, I activate its effect. Once per turn, I can target a monster that you control, destroy it, and then inflict damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points! With this, I target your Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and destroy it!"

Yuya stiffened from this as the falcon then soared above his monsters, opening two compartments in its wings and dropping air bombs onto his dragon. He looked around his surroundings for a moment, immediately spotting an Action card resting on a rock not far from his location.

He ran and grabbed it, and after a quick look, he placed it in his duel disk. ** _"I play the Action Magic, Guard Cover! For the rest of this turn, since you activated a card or effect that targets a monster I control, I can target another monster that I control, and have the effect target that monster instead! I switch the target from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon to Entermate Flip Toad! And since Flip Toad's ATK is zero...I won't take any damage."_**

The frog gave a surprised gasp from his words as the bombs were redirected towards him. He flailed his arms for a few moments before shielding his head, disappearing in a flourish of sparks. Yuya was unaffected by this, and Shun noticed.

However, Yuya decided not to attack with his last two monsters, knowing that he would lose the duel if he did. Therefore, he decided to not set any cards and end his move...begrudgingly _([]: 2 - 0)_. _**"I end my turn. And now, Dark Rebellion's ATK returns to normal** (DRXYZD's ATK: 3500 - 2500) **. Looks** **like you survived another round...but your luck will run out soon enough."**_

Shun internally shivered from the ominous warning, but he didn't show his nervousness by drawing another card from his deck. "Then I'll make sure to defeat you in this turn!"

A wide smirk graced Yuya's lips. **_"Don't count on it...Kurosaki."_**

 _Turn 5: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 2_

Not even looking at the next card, Shun raised his hand towards his falcon, ready to attack. "I activate Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit, allowing my falcon to attack all your Special Summoned monsters! And during the Damage Step, your monsters' ATK goes to zero! Now, my falcon, attack Yuya's monsters and end this duel!"

 _ **"It won't be that easy getting rid of me!**_ **"** The darkness proclaimed, revealing his facedown. _**"I play the Trap, Entertainment Flash! Since I control an "Entermate" monster, I can change your face-up monster from ATK position to DEF position! And under this effect, your monster cannot change its position for the rest of this turn."**_

Shun cursed under his breath as his monster lowered its head and wings, signaling that it was in DEF mode. "It was that card he set back then...so he was prepared for this."

 _ **"Go ahead and end your turn, Kurosaki."**_ The boy rumbled, making Shun alert once more. _**"It won't be long until you taste defeat!"**_

"I can't do anything else...I end my turn." The "Raid Raptors" duelist announced hesitantly, seeing no other options. Yuya smirked from this, drawing a card from his deck.

 _ **"And now...the fun has just begun!"**_ Yuya stated his catchphrase...which didn't seem right coming from his mouth at the moment. His voice was low, but it was also...growing more psychotic and wrathful. It was frightening, and it was taking every ounce of courage for Shun to not shiver from the undertone.

 _Turn 6: Yuya Sakaki (Awakened)_

 _Life points: 1000_

 _[]: 1_

Yuya's wicked grin grew upon the sight of the card he drew. **_"And now, I play the Spell, Entertainment Band Hurricane! Since I have one "Entermate" monster, I can target a monster that you control and return it to your hand...although, in this case, since it's an XYZ monster, I'll send it back to your Extra Deck instead! With that, I target your Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!"_**

Shun watched as his falcon glowed brightly before disappearing altogether from the field and into his Extra Deck, leaving him wide open for direct attacks.

 _ **"And now...it's time for you to fall from the sky. Odd-Eyes, attack him directly!"**_

Shun looked around the field, his last hope being an available Action card...and he quickly spotted one on his right, resting against a metal pipe sticking up from the ground. He ran to it and grabbed it just before the red dragon could unleash its fury on him.

"I play the Action Magic, Evasion!" He retaliated, stopping the dragon's attack in time. "With this, I negate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack from happening!"

 _ **"Nevertheless...I still have two more monsters left. Entermate Longphone Bull, attack him directly as well!"**_

As the bull charged down towards him, Shun gave a brief scan of his surroundings, taking him only a few seconds to spot and run over to another Action Card. "I play another Action Magic, Evasion! Once again, I negate the attack and take no damage!"

 _ **"But now, it's over! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, fly swiftly and attack him directly!"**_

Shun looked around...and spotted a third Action card resting on a pole a few meters away. He started to run...but the dragon was faster.

 _ **"Rebellion of the Lightning...DISOBEY!"**_ The dragon then sunk its lower jaw into Shun's back, sending him flying a good number of feet before tumbling over to his side. It was a vicious attack...and Shun felt the after effects of it as his life drained for the first time in the duel _(Shun's LP: 4000 - 1500)_.

Pleased with his dragon, Yuya ended his turn by setting no cards, keeping his hand unchanged. _**"Like I said before, Kurosaki...your luck will run out! Best if you give up now...before you suffer more damage from me!"**_

"No...I never give up on my comrades, including you, Yuya!" Shun declared as he rose to his feet shakily, struggling to stand due to being literally stabbed in the back. "I will...bring you back...with us...to our friends!"

 ** _"No...I will destroy Academia first...and then everything else!"_** Yuya retorted, his voice rising as he started to laugh. _**"No one will stop me...from DESTROYING EVERYTHING!"**_

"Yuya, that isn't you!" Shun remarked, drawing a card from his deck. "And I'll prove that to you...with this card!"

 _Turn 7: Shun Kurosaki_

 _Life points: 1500_

 _[]: 3_

Shun gave a steady look at the new card, slowly smirking as he set it in a slot of his duel disk. "I play the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! I pay half my life points and then target one XYZ monster in my Graveyard. I can Special Summon it and then target a monster in my deck that is two Ranks higher and Special Summon that monster to the field, using the targeted monster once again as the XYZ Material! I target Raid Raptors - Force Strix and use it as an XYZ Material to Special Summon Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon back to the field!"

Yuya widened his glowing red eyes in return as the dreaded falcon returned to the field with a victorious screech, ready for battle once more. Shun smirked widely from this, seeing the effect the monster had on the darkness.

"And now, since it was summoned, I use its effect and target your Odd-Eyes! Now, destroy it and inflict Yuya twenty-five thousand points of damage!"

Seeing no other options, Yuya scanned the field for more Action cards, quickly spotting one a few feet behind him. He raced and swiftly grabbed it as the falcon soared into the sky, ready to destroy his dragon in seconds.

 _ **"I play the Action Magic, Miracle Barrier, which prevents my monster from being destroyed by card effects!**_" Yuya retaliated, the Action card creating a sparkling shield over his red dragon. _**"Since it wasn't destroyed, I won't take damage from your monster's effect!"**_

"Not if I have to help it!" Shun replied, running over to another Action Card nearby. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, Revolution Falcon can attack all of your Special Summoned monsters! And when it attacks, your monsters' ATK go to zero! End this duel now, my monster!"

 _ **"I'm not going down just yet...I play the Action Magic, Big Escape!" **_Yuya yelled as he activated another Action Magic that he had just snatched. _**"I end the Battle Phase with this!"**_

"I play the Action Magic, No Action and its effects lets me cancel out your Action Magic, so the Battle Phase continues!" Shun countered quickly as he grabbed the card off of the pole, placing it inside his duel disk. Yuya, however, spotted one last card resting at the top of a slab of stone, a good few meters away from his position.

 _ **"I will...not...lose...to YOU!"**_ He snarled before taking off, Shun trailing behind him. It was a race to the last Action Card...a race that was over way too quickly.

From his current injuries from that last attack. Shun couldn't keep up with the boy as well, and as he slowed down in speed, he could only watch in growing fear as the boy quickly jumped onto the stone and plucked the card right off of it, doing a front flip before landing steadily on his feet.

And upon looking at the card...he smiled. _**"I also play the Action Magic, No Action! With this, I cancel the effects of YOUR Action card. Thus, the Battle Phase ends, and so does your falcon. And you know what happens when you end your turn...!"**_

Shun breathed heavily, knowing what the possessed teen was talking about. "In the.. End Phase, Soul Shave Force's other...effect...makes me...take damage equal to the...ATK of the Special Summoned...monster...which is...Revolution Falcon...!"

 _ **"Exactly...you only have fifteen hundred life points left. Revolution Falcon's ATK is twenty thousand. You lost this duel, Kurosaki."**_

Peering into the eyes of the teen, seeing their unholy white pupils and unnatural red irises...Shun felt helpless for once in his life. He was out of options...there were no other Action cards left...

"I...end my turn _(Shun's LP: 1500 - 0)._ " The last thing Shun remembered after that duel, before his vision turned black...was Yuya standing over him with that hellish gaze, wearing a dark grin on his contorted features...he felt a weight pressed on his chest...

 _ **"I win...now, are you ready to fall into the darkness?"**_

Shun lost consciousness after that.

* * *

 **0.0 What did I just write...oh, man...the implications...wow, they're scary. XD Heh, what else would you expect from Berserk Yuya?**

 **Now, before you tell me, I KNOW that Antithesis Magician only targets a monster on your side of the field...but eh, anime over IRL for once, okay? Or request over reality?! XD Also, in case you were wondering why we didn't use Force Strix's effect...it's just how we planned out the duel to begin with. So...yeah...that's why. XD**

 **Anyway, besides that, I hoped you enjoyed this duel! Haha! :D :D**

 **So, with that, thanks again for this fun challenge, _Aamuet,_ and THANKS for the BIG HELP, _Shimmering-Sky!_ And till next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD LOVES YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH! ;D**


	6. Duel 5: Elliot Zekaki vs Stephanie

**Alright, here is the moment you all have been waiting for...an OC v.s. OC duel! This request was made by none other than the stellar** ** _LegionnaireBlaze_** **, featuring his OC, Stephanie! And who should duel against her? It's the one and only main character from the most famous story on the Arc V fanfiction archive...yep, you heard that right! The person who will be dueling against her is none other than...ELLIOT ZEKAKI, the main OC of** **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC** **by** ** _OPfan37_** **! Which makes me wonder why that story isn't listed in the TV Tropes Fanfic Recs...**

 **In other words, this is gonna be an awesome one! Also, special shout-out to** ** _Shimmering-Sky_** **AND** ** _LegionnaireBlaze_** **for helping with this duel request! :D Thank you so much, guys! You're SO AWESOME!**

 **Also, this IS another Action Duel, so expect some Action cards. As for the setting and time, this will take place during Elliot's duel with Katsu, but for the sake of the duel, I'm gonna give him cards that exist all the way to chapter 11/chapter 12, a little before the Battle Royales. That way, the duel can be more flexible to write and enjoy.**

 **Hey, an AU within an AU is alright...right? Besides, Stephanie doesn't exist that early in VOC, so her appearance alone should make it an AU. There, so that's my excuse. :) Although, there is a portion of** **Arc-VOC** **in this chapter, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that "I DO NOT OWN** **Arc-VOC** **!** ** _OPfan37_** **does!"**

 **Also, if any of you can guess what show Stephanie is from (although, her deck should be a dead giveaway), I'll give you either a virtual BERSERK YUYA plushy...or a virtual Yuzu plushy. Trust me, I have the "they're repopulating in my closet like wild rabbits" problem again...SO PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER AND HELP ME!**

 **One more thing: I dedicate this specific request to my good friend,** ** _Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet._** **I am so sorry and give my grieving to your former close relative, so I hope that this duel will help ease your sorrow. :) I'll be praying for you and your family, that God may give you comfort through this hard time. :)**

 **With that aside, please enjoy this duel! And thanks once again for the request,** ** _LegionnaireBlaze!_** **:D**

* * *

"WHOA!" Seventeen-year-old Stephanie cried as she fell from the sky, flailing her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs. "HOW DO I STOP?!"

With quick haste, she tapped on random buttons on the teleportation device...the Dimensional Traveler, as the scientists had called it...in her hand, hoping that a quick teleportation could lessen the impact of her fall...but she still had almost no idea how to use it. So, she continued pressing the buttons in different sequences, while the ground was growing closer and closer...

"AAAHHHHH!" She cried, shutting her eyes and pressing one last button...which quickly moved her from the middle of the sky to falling only a few feet from the sidewalk. And she landed...face flat on the cement.

She groaned as she lifted her face, blowing the rose pink bangs from her face, revealing ocean-blue eyes with star-shaped pupils inside them. As she stood up, she noticed that she had gathered a little crowd, showing either shock or confusion from her appearance. Stephanie blushed in return and waved shyly, giving a quick look at her attire and noticing that she didn't... _exactly_ fit in with everyone.

While everyone else wore a plain colored t-shirt (occasionally covered with a white or black jacket), pants or jeans, followed by tennis or walking shoes, she stood out like a sore thumb: she wore a white shirt that held a yellow star in the center, surrounded by a green vest with another yellow star on the back, which was covered by the backpack on her back that looked like a cheeseburger. She wore pink shorts followed by orange socks and purple sandals, a mixed batch of colors. Her hands were adorned with a pair of blue fingerless gloves, and on her head stood a red headband and blue-rimmed sunglasses.

All in all, she looked way out of place, but she didn't mind that, not one bit. What really grabbed her attention was the device on her arm, which she quickly recognized from past experience that it was her duel disk, considering that it was star-shaped and metallic.

"At least the Dimensional Traveler hasn't malfunctioned in _that_ area...so...where am I?" She wondered, peeling her eyes off of the duel disk and looking around, taking quick notice of her surroundings...especially observing the people and the devices that some of them were holding in their hands. "Hmm...I must've traveled to a different Yu-Gi-Oh universe...so which universe is this one?"

Deciding to walk down the sidewalk, Stephanie tapped at her newly-transformed duel disk, using the Dimensional Traveler's technology to find the information that she was searching for. She occasionally mumbled to herself, which earned a few questioning stares from passing strangers.

"Hmm...so this is the Arc-V universe...but it contains an extra character from a _different_ universe!" She exclaimed suddenly, her eyes widening. "Interesting! Who is the character? I want to meet him and duel him...or her, if it's a girl, which would be SUPER AWESOME!"

She perked up from this, smiling warmly. "Alright! So...this character...hmm, interesting name...Elliot Zekaki. Huh, so it _is_ a guy. And he currently resides at...the You Show Duel School! So, that's where I'll go as well! Thank you once again, Dimensional Traveler!"

With that, she continued down the sidewalk, using the device's navigational system to lead her to the You Show Duel School...

* * *

Upon arrival to the building, she gave a curious look at the structure for a few seconds before walking through the door, still using the Dimensional Traveler to try and locate where "Elliot Zekaki" resided. She immediately heard the sounds of cheering and voices from inside the building...coming from the upstairs actually.

It only took her a few minutes to search through the upstairs to find the origin of the sounds. She followed her Dimensional Traveler to a large room with glass windows for visitors to peer through. On the other side of the glass, what she found made her gasp in surprise and excitement.

It was a duel...but it wasn't like anything that she had seen before. The field was a moonlit forest with trees all around, but instead of leaves that hung from the branches, there were long icicles. Stephanie guessed that it was a field spell...but what was it?

She paid her attentions to the two duelists that were battling, both of them appearing male. One had dark blue eyes and black hair that was swept back with a single grey strand that crossed his forehead before pointing upwards. His clothing was that of a red uniform shirt with black pants.

The other one also had blue eyes, but his hair color was mostly a crimson red with blue strands here and there, having a large bang pointing out the front, two other bangs sweeping down and framing his face, and the rest of the bangs swept towards the back. He wore a red sleeveless jumper that covered over a dark blue shirt with a white swirl in the center, black slacks that reached all the way down to his slip-on shoes with red edging. There was also a whitish-blue belt that rested around his waist, adorned with deck holders.

As for the field, Stephanie noticed that the boy with blue and red hair was at a disadvantage, but there was something about him...that made her think that he was going to win. And as the duel continued on between the two, she watched in awe and excitement at how the complex combos were played out, and how the powerful monsters were summoned to the field.

But she was mostly intrigued by his...Timestream monsters. It seemed like a powerful yet flexible deck, a deck that she wanted to try to duel against.

Her suspicions were confirmed as eventually, after a long and grueling battle, the blue-and-red haired boy emerged victorious as his monster (which was a Pendulum monster, much to her surprise) struck down the opponent, ending the exciting duel once and for all. She was disappointed that it was over so quickly, especially after seeing the strength of the boy...

Her Dimensional Traveler beeped, making her peel her eyes off of the duel hesitantly. She gasped at the information before looking back at the boy, whose friends were surrounding and supporting him.

That boy...was indeed Elliot Zekaki. And as for the other boy...

Stephanie looked around. The other boy was nowhere to be seen. How peculiar...

"Hey, who's out there?" The voice of one of Elliot's friends (who appeared as a girl with pink hair and light blue eyes) called, having spotted her through the glass. She recoiled in surprise, forgetting that she was easily visible.

She rushed through the door excitedly, almost running to them, much to their surprise. "Now... _that_...was amazing! I've never seen any duel like that before!"

Elliot flushed in return, and his friends also smiled. "Thanks for the compliment...but who are you? We've never seen you around here before...unless you're one of the students that Circus Hit-I mean, Nico Smiley, had sent."

"Huh? Student?" Stephanie questioned, showing her confusion...but she decided to cover up her actual origin, considering that the real truth might rub them off the wrong way. "Um, yeah, that's what I am! My name is Stephanie Universe, and I'm from the...the...the Crystal Gem Fusion Academy! Yeah, that's where I'm from!"

It was probably best if she didn't tell them that she came from another world altogether...it's not like this universe actually held that. Although, she could be wrong, but that wasn't the main point at the moment.

Another one of Elliot's friend (it was a boy appearing around the age of fourteen with crimson eyes and red-and-green hair, kinda like a tomato) narrowed his eyes in response. "I've never heard of that school before."

"It's...new, very new." Stephanie lied, hoping that they would buy it. "And I was sent...to duel you...what's your name again?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Elliot, Elliot Zekaki." The boy replied with a small smile, making Stephanie internally sigh in relief. It appeared that they have bought it...wow, she was really good at lying...although, that might not be a good thing.

"Cool! Nice to meet ya, Elliot!" She remarked, offering her hand out...which he obliged to shake hesitantly. "Now...if you don't mind, is it okay if we...how to phrase this...get this show on the road?"

Elliot paused and glanced over at his friends momentarily, who all nodded their heads, gesturing him to continue. "Oh...um...sure, if you want. But don't think that I will go easy on you."

"That's fine with me." Stephanie replied warmly, letting go of his hand.

* * *

"Alright, are you two ready?" The girl with pink hair called out from the speakers...Yuzu was her name. Stephanie made sure to remember that.

Preparing their disks and their decks, Elliot gave a thumbs up in return, and Stephanie nodded in addition, signaling that they were ready to duel. Yuzu smiled before pressing a button on the machine, setting the Action field for them.

 _"Action Field on! Shadowed Gems!"_ The machine called in a monotone tone as the arena was transformed into a dark landscape with a light grey sky, sporting patches of light peeking though here and there. The earth underneath their feet was adorned with clusters of gems of many colors, appearing here and there, having Action cards in between the gems.

The two duelists then drew their hands, ready for the battle. "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through the field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

Everyone joined in. "ACTION...!"

Stephanie and Elliot finished it. "DUEL!"

 _Turn 1: Elliot Zekaki_

 _LP: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

As he looked at his hand, Elliot quickly conjured up a strategy, placing a card on his duel disk. "I'll start by Normal Summoning my Timestream Blob in ATK mode!"

At his cry, the little blue ball of jelly with yellow eyes appeared onto the field, waving its white arms and hopping on its feet happily **(1/100/100)**.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Stephanie giggled as the monster waved at her. Elliot smiled in return.

"Thanks." He replied. "However, he won't be alone for long. His effect allows me to Special Summon one Level four or lower 'Timestream' monster from my Hand, so come out and join him, Timestream Wanderer!"

A new monster appeared on the field, appearing as a half-red half-white cloak with a long, blue scarf wrapped the neck with its two ends extended, acting as a pair of arms. A black hat rested comfortably at the top of the monster, not obscuring the beady red eyes from view **(4/1600/1200)**.

Elliot grinned as his two monsters greeted each other. "And there's more! When this guy is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Level three or lower 'Timestream' monster from my Hand! Come join your friends, Timestream Mage!"

This time, a little girl with red eyes and bright orange hair appeared before him, wearing ragged witch clothes that were draped around her form. She held two golden staffs, each having a blue orb at the end **(2/600/400)**.

The three monsters all smiled and waved at each other, making Stephanie smile. "Aw, they're all so cute! And Timestream...that's an interesting archetype!"

Elliot grinned in return, stretching out his hand. "Yeah, it is. But now, it's time to activate my Timestream Mage's ability! See, when she is Special Summoned, I can target and increase the Level of one monster on the field by one, and then target and decrease another monster's level by one! With this, I'll have her target herself and increase her own Level by one! Then, she will target Timestream Wanderer and I'll have him lose one Level!"

The little mage waved her wands as a blue ball of light enveloped both herself and her friend, changing their Levels to three _(Timestream Mage's Level: 2 - 3/Timestream Wanderer's Level: 4 - 3)_. Stephanie wondered what he was going to do next...

"And now, I play the Spell, Falling Current from my Hand!" Elliot declared, placing the card in a slot. "This spell allows me to target one monster on my field. I declare a number from one to three, and that monster's Level becomes that number! With this, I target Timestream Blob and I turn its Level from one to Level three!"

The little jelly monster jumped up and down in joy as its Level was increased to match the other monsters _(Timestream Blob's Level: 1 - 3)_. Stephanie widened her eyes from this.

"Three monsters with the same Level...wait, you're going for an XYZ Summon?" She wondered out loud, making Elliot nod in return.

"Yep. With my three Level three 'Timestream' monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" He cried out, making them fly up, each glowing a different color...before disappearing into a black hole covered in little yellow lights. As a pillar of light shot out from the center, Elliot chanted.

 _"Sealed within the boundaries of time, emerge from your eternal prison to show your power! I XYZ Summon! Breaking through the cracks of time, come forth! Rank three!_ _Timestream Dragon_ _!"_

Stephanie watched in awe as a majestic dragon soared out of the light with a loud and prideful roar, showing off its shining black armor and glowing blue underside and swaying its twin-spiked tipped tail. It landed on its hind legs with a audible _bam_ , the claws on its feet and hands resembling that of clock hands. From its jaw to its chest, two long pipes could be seen, both attached to a black clock with rough edges. Its head contained two black spikes jutting out, and it opened its long jaw, revealing its sharp teeth. Its wings were covered in light blue energy like that of its belly, flickering and phasing constantly as three small lights circled around its form...which were its Overlay Units **(3/2400/1500)**.

Stephanie gazed at the new dragon with wide and amazed eyes. "Whoa...that is a really cool monster! And an XYZ monster, nevertheless! Awesome!"

Elliot beamed with pride, setting one card in a slot of his duel disk _([]: 5 - 0)_. "Thanks for the compliment, Stephanie. However, I'll end my turn here with a facedown. Now, it's your turn, so show me what you got."

The girl mirrored his smile, drawing from her deck. "Of course, with pleasure. I draw!"

 _Turn 2: Stephanie Universe_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Looking at her hand, she gave a wide grin. "Alright, prepare yourself! I, using the Scale 1 Crystal Gem - Steven Universe and the Scale 8 Crystal Gem Ally - Connie Maheswaran set the Pendulum Scale!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two mentioned monsters stood on either side of her, giving her a nod before hovering high above her head in two columns of blue light, the sky between them containing a swaying ball of light. Elliot's interest was especially peaked.

"This is a Pendulum Summon...where did she learn that?" He wondered as the girl raised her hand.

 _"Swing, pendulum of my ancestors. Draw an arc of hope across history! I PENDULUM SUMMON! Descend now, my family!_ _Crystal Gem Ally - Ronaldo_ _Fryman_ _!_ _Crystal_ _Gem -_ _Peridot_ _!_ _And_ _Crystal Gem Ally - Lion_ _!"_

Her three Pendulum monsters then appeared onto the field, appearing as two people and a large lion, each ready for battle. The first one was a large man with curly yellow hair **(5/2060/2110/10)** , the second one was a woman with blond triangle-shaped hair, adorned in green armor **(4/1600/1600/4)** , and the last one was a pink lion with a lighter pink mane, roaring loudly **(7/2480/2480/6)**.

Elliot whistled at the sight. "Interesting Pendulum monsters, but where did you get the technology or cards from? It hasn't been released to the general public yet."

Stephanie bit her lip for a second, quickly thinking up another lie. "I...the school gave these to me just today. Since I was their representative for this duel, they gave me these special cards that haven't been released to the general public yet...to help with the duel. I want to do my best against you after all!"

"Really?" Elliot asked, giving a quick glance over to Yuya...who shrugged in return. "I've never heard of these specific cards before..."

"Yeah, but let's not worry about that now!" Stephanie cut him off, gesturing to her monsters. "Let's continue on with this duel!"

Elliot tilted his head from her words, suspicious of the sudden change in conversation. "Okay...then...it's still your move."

"Yep." Stephanie perked up, picking one card that had popped out of her deck and placing it inside her duel disk. "And now, I activate the effect of Crystal Gem Ally - Lion! I can add one Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand! With this, I add my Equip Spell, Gem-tech: Limb Enhancer and I equip it to my Crystal Gem - Peridot, since she is the only Level four or lower monster on my field! Thanks to its effect, she gains an extra thousand ATK!"

The girl smiled as the spell's effect raised her ATK by a considerable amount _(Crystal Gem - Peridot's ATK: 1600 - 2600)_. Elliot watched with wary eyes at the monster, wondering what Stephanie was planning next.

"And now, Peridot, attack his Timestream Dragon!" She declared, making the girl nod before running towards the clock dragon, about to destroy it.

Elliot smirked, raising his hand to his monster. "Not so fast! I activate my dragon's effect! When it partakes in a battle that result in its destruction, I can detach either one or two Overlay Units from it, and I can negate its destruction and make any battle damage that I would receive...zero! I remove one Overlay Unit to activate those effects!"

Stephanie watched in dismay as her monster's attack was reflected by the effect, saving Elliot from damage and his dragon from destruction. "I'm guessing that there is more to that dragon that just that..."

"Very perceptive, Stephanie." Elliot smirked in return. "You see, when my dragon has one Overlay Unit removed, I can deal damage to you half the ATK of your monster!" Since your Peridot has twenty-six hundred ATK thanks to your Gem-tech: Limb Enhancer, I can deal thirteen hundred ATK as damage!"

"What?!" She cried out, moments before the force of the effect crashed into her, pushing her back a few feet as her life points dropped a sizable margin _(Stephanie's LP: 4000 - 2700)_.

"Whew, that was a lot of damage...better not attack that dragon with my other monsters then." Stephanie mumbled to herself, straightening her posture and brushing some dust off her shoulders before setting a card inside a slot on her duel disk _([]: 6 - 0)_. "That dragon is powerful indeed, so I'll set one facedown and end my turn."

Elliot's smile faltered from this, drawing a card. "Hmm, you're a fast learner. I guess it's my turn then!"

 _Turn 3: Elliot_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 1_

Looking at the new card, Elliot raised an eyebrow when he eyed Stephanie's facedown, knowing that he had to beat the odds in order for his plan to work...in order to summon _that_ monster. "Alright, I Normal Summon from my Hand, Timestream Trickster!"

From his command, the familiar black blob surrounded by a purple cape entered the field cackling, its physical matter having the appearance of a night sky with stars and comets. It had two long arms and a head attached to the "body", the cape resting between it. A black top hat with a face on it rested on its head, the face having an X-ed out eye and a swirl for the other one, a zig-zagged smile resting beneath. The "face" then smiled and cackled again, revealing very sharp teeth **(3/1100/700/5)**.

"And now, when he is summoned, I can activate his special effect!" Elliot cried as a dice materialized out of nowhere, resting in the monster's "hands". "I roll a dice, then Special Summon a 'Timestream' monster from my Deck with a Level equal to the result of the dice...with its effects negated! Now, go, Timestream Trickster!"

The monster laughed as it threw the dice, letting it bounce one...twice...three times before landing on one side. Elliot smirked at the result.

"The number was two...so I can Special Summon a Level two monster from my Deck!" He announced and fist-pumped as his deck revealed a card, making him grab and place it on his duel blade. "Come forth, Snacord!"

Stephanie watched with curiosity as the new monster appeared onto the field, a black snake-like creature that had the appearance of a power cord with a white spherical head and two yellow eyes, followed two plugs for its "fangs" **(2/600/500)**.

"Hmm...so that's a Tuner monster...are you planning to Synchro Summon?!" She gasped with excitement, glancing eagerly at her opponent, who smiled widely in response.

"I now tune my Level three Timestream Trickster to my Level two Snacord!" Elliot declared as he stretched out his arm again, making his two monsters fly. The snake plug hissed before turning into two rings that enveloped around the caped black blob, turning into three specks of light in return. A column of light then shot out through the rings as the male duelist chanted.

 _"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! I Synchro Summon! Explode from the future! Level five!_ _Valiant G-X_ _!"_

A shining silver mecha with a stocky body appeared from the light, green energy flowing from its form by cord structures. The "feet" were two small thrusters lit with bright emerald fire, and its visor was shaped like spy sunglasses. Two streams of green energy streamed from its back like scarves, and its "arms" were revealed as two black cannons, ready to fire **(5/2100/1500)**.

"Whoa...what a cool Synchro monster!" Stephanie muttered in awe, making Elliot blink and grin lightly in return. She really was a nice person for giving out these many compliments...

"Thank you again, but you haven't seen anything yet!" He replied, pointing at one of her monsters. "Now, Valiant G-X, attack and destroy her Crystal Gem Ally - Ronaldo Fryman!"

Stephanie dropped her gaze from this, readying her trap. "I activate the Trap, Magic Cylinder, which will return the attack to y-!"

"Not with Valiant G-X's special ability, which prevents him from being affected or destroyed by Traps!" Elliot retorted, making the facedown...face down again. Stephanie kept her cool, however.

"In that case, I activate the Pendulum Effect of my Steven Universe, which, during the Battle Phase, prevents my monsters from being destroyed, and thus, negating the damage that I would receive!" She declared as the mecha clashed into her monster, the effect leaving it in one piece.

Elliot cursed under his breath, not expecting that move. "I guess I wasn't so prepared...but I guess I should've expected that. In that case, I attack your Peridot with my Timestream Dragon...and you know what that means! I detach another Overlay Unit, and using both of its effects to negate damage and save my monster, while you take damage equal to half of your monster's ATK!"

"Oh, not again!" Stephanie shouted as the dragon's effect blasted against her again and knocking her down, causing her life points to shrink even more _(Stephanie's LP: 2700 - 1400)_. "Well...at least I'll have enough life points left if he uses that effect one more time...but I won't let him do it a third time through either way!"

Elliot didn't set any cards as he made none to set. "I end my turn...are you alright, Stephanie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She breathed as she steadily rose to her feet, drawing another card from her deck. "And it's my turn!"

 _Turn 4: Stephanie Universe_

 _Life points: 1400_

 _[]: 1_

Seeing the new card, she beamed again. "Yes! I activate the Spell, Unintended Fusion, which allows me to Fusion Summon one 'Crystal Gem' monster from my Extra Deck, using monsters from my Hand, Field... _or_ Pendulum Zones as the materials!"

"Wait, what?!" Elliot recoiled in surprise at that last statement. "Even your own Pendulum Zones?!"

"Yep, and that is what I am going to do!" She chirped, stretching her hand to her two Pendulum monsters. "With this card's effect, I fuse my Steven Universe and my Connie Maheswaran!"

As the portal of swirling blue-and-yellow light appeared behind her, the two monsters joined hands before disappearing into the light of the fusion portal, Stephanie stretching out her hands while doing so.

 _"Son of Rose Quartz who protects his family, sword-wielding ally who fights alongside him, become one with your friendship and give way to a new creation! I Fusion Summon! Come from the beyond! Level eight!_ _Crystal Gem Hybrid - Stevonnie_ _!"_

From her words, a girl with dark brown hair appeared onto the field, wearing a green tank top that showed her midriff and blue jean shorts. A sparkling gem rested on her belly **(8/2800/2800)**.

"And now, with my Fusion monster, I attack your Valiant G-X!" Stephanie declared, having the girl run over to the mecha and successfully destroying it. But Elliot was prepared for a scenario like this.

"I play the Trap, Defense Draw!" He retorted, revealing his facedown. "This negates any battle damage that I may receive, and it allows me to draw a card!"

While he drew the card _([]: 0 - 1)_ , Stephanie was sweating bullets. "Hmm, his Synchro monster may be gone, but there's still that dragon...I can't risk it. I set my two other monsters in DEF mode and end my turn _([]: 1 - 0)_."

Elliot was a little saddened by the action, but Stephanie reassured him by smiling, knowing that she was just taking precautions. He closed his eyes from this, drawing another card.

"It's my move."

 _Turn 5: Elliot Zekaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 2_

He smiled briefly upon noticing what the new cards were. "Awesome, I Normal Summon my little Timestream Carer in ATK mode."

A young girl with bright silver eyes and long blue hair appeared onto the field in a fighting stance. She wore a white gown with patterns of blue swirls, and a little tiara rested on her head, having a clock-like gem in the center **(4/1900/1300/3)**.

"And now, I activate the Spell, Timestream Storm!" Elliot declared as the card's effects started to activate. "I can destroy any number of Spells and Traps on the field equal to the number of 'Timestream' monsters that I control, which are two! So, this is farewell to your Equip Spell and to your facedown, Magic Cylinder!"

Stephanie could only watch as her Spell and Trap were both blown away and destroyed, lowering one of her monster's ATK once more _(Peridot's ATK: 2600 - 1600)_. "He must be...oh, yes, he is!"

"I attack Hybrid - Stevonnie with Timestream Dragon...and you should know what happens by now." Elliot continued. "I detach the Overlay Unit from my dragon! With this, I negate the damage, the destruction, and you take fourteen hundred points of damage...which is the exact number of your life points."

"If this goes through, I'm done!" Stephanie affirmed, looking around. "My only option left at this point are Action cards...oh, there's one!"

She spotted one within a small cluster of gems and plucked it out. "Awesome, I play the Action Spell, Acceleration! With this, I make the effect damage zero!"

"Then I better find one as well to change that!" Elliot remarked before zooming off as well, spotting another Action Card in a larger bunch of gems. "I play the Action Card, Hope Break, which allows me to negate a card effect and destroy it! With this, I choose your Acceleration!"

"Oh, I only got one more chance!" Stephanie mumbled to herself as she dashed to another Action Card, this one peeking out on top of the large cluster. "YES! I play the Spell, No Action, and with this, I negate the effect of your Action Card, so Acceleration is still on!"

 _"And just in time too."_ She breathed as the spell's effect saved her life from any more damage. Elliot nodded from this, returning to his spot.

"You certainly are a tough opponent." He complimented as his dragon roared in agreement. "But I still have one attack left. Timestream Carer, attack and destroy her Peridot!"

"Hybrid Stevonnie's effect prevents my monsters from being destroyed, but I will still take the damage!" Stephanie remarked as the little girl rushed over to her green-armored lady, not destroying her due to the effect, but the backlash of the attack reached the duelist, making her go down on one knee as her life drained even more _(Stephanie's ATK: 1400 - 1100)_.

Seeing no other option left, Elliot ended his turn, having no cards to set. "Alright, it's your turn, Stephanie."

"Thanks...and now, it's time for me to turn the tides in this battle!" She announced with a draw of a card.

 _Turn 6: Stephanie Universe_

 _Life points: 800_

 _[]: 1_

Seeing the card in her hand, Stephanie decided to move to the Battle Phase. "I switch my Lion and Ronaldo Fryman back to ATK mode! And now, since I don't have to worry about your monster's ability anymore, Hybrid - Stevonnie, attack and destroy Timestream Dragon!"

"Oh, man." He gasped before looking around he field for an Action Card, eventually going down to running around. However, he wasn't able to find one in time as the attack connected, destroying his monster and dropping his life for the first time in the duel _(Elliot's LP: 4000 - 3600)_.

"And next, I activate Hybrid - Stevonnie's other effect: she can attack one more time since there is another 'Crystal Gem' monster on the field, so go and destroy his Timestream Carer!"

He barely had time to rise to his feet before the monster took down his princess, leaving him to take even more damage _(Elliot's LP: 3600 - 2700)_. He spotted an Action Card in the distance, however, so he quickly stood up.

Stephanie wasn't finished yet. "Crystal Gem Ally - Lion, go and attack him directly!"

Elliot sprang off into a sprint, running as fast as he could towards the Action Card, but the lion was faster and swiped its paw at him, taking a huge chunk out of his life points while doing so, sending him to the ground again _(Elliot's LP: 2700 - 220)_.

"Ugh, that one would've left a mark..." He moaned, his eyes widening when he noticed that the Action Card was right in front of him. Stephanie still had two more monsters...

He stretched out his hand...

"Ronaldo, go and finish off the rest of his life points!"

"I play the Action Spell, Big Escape!" He retaliated, "With this, I end the Battle Phase here and now, so the attacks of your two other monsters are officially over!"

 _"Whew...if it wasn't for that Action Card, I would've been done for...right then and there..."_ Elliot chuckled nervously from the thought, knowing in his heart that he can't lose the duel.

After scanning the field briefly for Action Cards and finding none, Stephanie stared at him with a concerned expression as he staggered to his feet, obviously in some pain from the constant attacks. "Are you alright, Elliot?"

"Yes...I'm fine, thanks for your concern." He panted, giving a reassuring smile while drawing from his deck. "And now, if you don't mind, it's my turn!"

 _"It all depends on this draw...alright, heart of the cards, getting my game on, revving it up...going with the flow, or swinging it my way...guide me!"_

 _Turn 7: Elliot Zekaki_

 _Life points: 220_

 _[]: 1_

With eyes shut tight, Elliot slowly peeked at the new card...and grinned. "This ends now...I Normal Summon to my field my Timestream Assassin!"

A lean monster with noodle-like legs and spherical head leapt stealthily onto the field with its boot-shaped feet, ready to attack. It was red with silver outlines, having its blue eyes glow underneath the coverage of the black bandanna on its head. On its back was a clock symbol, bearing it almost like a backpack. Its arms were normal, but the "hands" were silver needles, sharp and deadly **(4/1700/700/2)**.

"And since this is the only monster that I control, it can attack you directly!" Elliot declared, his monster obeying his command by loping down the field towards Stephanie, raising its needles.

The girl yelped before looking around once more, losing hope when she didn't spot any Action cards in sight...wait, there was one on top of that cluster over there! She started to run towards the card, but Elliot noticed it as well and ran to it, making it a race to the last known Action card...

"I...will...make it!" Stephanie shouted, running as fast as her limbs could let her. Elliot raced as well, and he was physically faster than her, so he rushed past her quickly, reaching the Action Card before she could.

However...he was surprised to see that it wasn't an Action Spell...but it was an Acton Trap instead. The moment he touched it, it was activated, revealing itself as...

"Jump Shot, which makes one monster I control lose four hundred ATK!" Elliot cried out, the effect of the Trap making his monster weaker _(Timestream's ATK: 1700 - 1300)_. However, it was still more than enough to wrap up the duel.

"Even with the weakened attack, it's still enough to finish this!" And being too tired to run, Stephanie braced herself for the inevitable impact, sliding only a few feet as the monster's attack ended the duel right then and there _(Stephanie's ATK: 1100 - 0)_.

The effects of the Action field ceased with that, leaving them in the arena once more. Elliot offered his hand to Stephanie, who took it with grace, accepting her loss as it is.

"Congratulations, Elliot, that was a fun duel!" She complimented, taking a few short breaths. "I guess no one is perfect...but it was still an enjoyable experience dueling with you."

"And same goes for you." Elliot replied caually, smiling. "You had me on the ropes in that one turn, and your deck is pretty awesome!"

"Thanks! Yours too...well, I better get going and...report this to the duel school." Stephanie added, averting her eyes from Elliot's. "So...um, I guess this is goodbye."

"Hey, I will see you again...right?" The boy called out as she turned to leave. "Maybe next time we duel, you will be able to defeat me."

"Maybe..." Stephanie trailed off, a warm smile still plastered on her face. "Maybe I will."

"Cool." Elliot remarked, Stephanie nodding her head before slowly walking towards the door, greeting his friends one last time before leaving the school (and then teleporting back to her world without any of them knowing). Elliot stayed in the arena, watching her exit with an amused expression on his features.

"Yeah...maybe it would be."

* * *

 **And...that's it! Another Action Duel done! AND WITH TWO OCs, NONETHELESS! XD Anyway, here are the "Crystal Gem" cards that Stephanie used in the duel!**

 ** _Unintended Fusion: Select one 'Crystal Gem' Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and send the listed Materials face-up to the Extra Deck, from the Field, Hand, or Pendulum Zones._**

 ** _Crystal Gem Steven Universe: 4*/Attribute: Earth/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000/L. Scale: 1/R. Scale: 1_**  
 ** _P. Effect: During the Battle Phase, monsters you control cannot be destroyed and you take no damage. If there is no "Crystal Gem Ally Connie Maheswaran" in the other Pendulum Zone, then this card's Scale becomes that of the monster in the other Pendulum Zone._**  
 ** _Effect: If this card is on the Field with "Crystal Gem Ally Connie Maheswaran", this card gains 500 ATK points._**

 ** _Crystal Gem Ally Connie Maheswaran: 4*/Attribute: Earth/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Atk: 2000/Def: 1500/L. Scale: 8/R. Scale: 8_**  
 ** _P. Effect: Every Gem monster gains another attack. If there is no "Crystal Gem Steven Universe" in the remaining Pendulum Zone, then this card's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as the other monster's Pendulum Scale._**  
 ** _Effect: If this card is on the field with "Crystal Gem Steven Universe", then this card gains 500 DEF points._**

 ** _Crystal Gem Hybrid Stevonnie: 8*/Attribute: Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/Atk: 2800/Def: 2800/L. Scale: ?/R. Scale: ?_**  
 ** _P. Effect: This card's Pendulum Scale can be set anywhere from 1 to 8._**  
 ** _Fusion Material: Crystal Gem Steven Universe + Crystal Gem Ally Connie Maheswaran_**  
 ** _Effect: This card can be Fusion Summoned by sending the listed Fusion Materials face-up to the Extra Deck, or by the effect of "Fusion Dance". When this card is on the field, monsters you control can't be destroyed and this card gains an extra attack for each "Crystal Gem" on the Field. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon this card's Fusion Materials from the Extra Deck or Graveyard._**

 ** _Crystal Gem Ally Lion: 7*/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/R. Scale: 6/L. Scale: 6_**  
 ** _P. Effect: None_**  
 ** _Effect: Once per turn, you can add one Equip Spell card to your Hand from your Deck._**

 ** _Gem-tech: Limb Enhancer: Spell/Effect: This card can be equiped to any Level 4 or lower "Crystal Gem" monster; that card gains 1000 ATK points. If the equipped monster is selected as an attack target, you can send this card to the Graveyard; negate the attack. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead, gain LP equal to half the damage you received._**

 ** _Crystal Gem Ally Ronaldo Fryman: 5*/Attribute: Earth/Warrior/Pendulum/Atk:2060/Def: 2110/R. Scale: 10/L. Scale: 10_**  
 ** _P. Effect: None_**  
 ** _Effect: None_**  
 ** _Card Description: An estranged ally of Steven, he's obsessed with conspiracies and the supernatural, and his theories sometimes are actually true!_**

 ** _Crystal Gem Peridot: 4*/Attribute: Earth/Rock/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/L. Scale: 4/R. Scale:4_**  
 ** _P. Effect: Once per turn, your opponent can send one of the cards in your Hand to the Graveyard. If the sent card is a "Crystal Gem" or "Crystal Gem Ally" monster, shuffle it back into the Deck instead, and if the shuffled card was a Pendulum monster, draw one card._**  
 ** _Effect: when this card is equipped with "Gem-tech: Limb Enhancer", your opponent(s) may only target this card for an attack. When this card is destroyed by battle, it can be placed into any unoccupied Spell/Trap Zone for X amount of turns until a Monster Zone is open._**

 **Anyway, if anyone catched all the references to the "show" that I was talking about, leave your answer in your review, and you earn a plushy, Yuzu if you're incorrect, and Berserk Yuya if you win! Or vice versa if you want a specific preference, so I'm fine either way. :)**

 **And speaking of media, I was listening to "Another One Bites the Dust" when I wrote this out...so yes, I was grinning widely when I wrote this. XD**

 **With that, I hope that this duel was a fun read, and as usual, give your thanks to both** ** _LegionnaireBlaze_** **(the requester) and to** ** _Shimmering-Sky_** **(my partner)! Without their help, this request wouldn't be as awesome! :D**

 **And** ** _Aamuet,_** **I hope this will help. This (and my prayers) is the least I can do to help a friend. :)**

 **As always, till next time, this is CTA out! AND REMEMBER THAT GOD LOVES YOU! :D**


	7. Duel 6: Elliot (Dark) vs Yuya (Awakened)

**Dear Lord...alright, here is another request from** ** _Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet_** **...Dark/Berserk Yuya v.s. Dark/Berserk Elliot from** **Arc-VOC** **once again. Yep...it's basically Owari v.s...um, whatever Elliot and his counterparts are.**

 **Anyway, this is gonna be a very interesting fight...and as usual, I had to change a couple of things in order for this duel, ESPECIALLY CONCERNING YUYA'S NEW MONSTERS, which were made up by my partner,** ** _Sky,_** **so I'll post their effects in the profile once this is done!**

 **So, before this duel happened, the story is that Yuya had joined in the fight between Yuto and Yugo. Yuto is still defeated by Yugo and is absorbed into Yuya, but the boy then battles and fights against Yugo and wins, having the Synchro counterpart absorbed inside him, with Clear Wing becoming part of his deck. So...yeah, Yuya will have some new magicians, since...well, because of how we set up the duel. XD**

 **So...Yuya will have both Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion AND Odd-Eyes...yep, that poor kid is one step away from transforming into an evil, omnipotent, psychotic, black dragon spirit...YEP, HE JUST NEEDS GOOD OL' STARVE VENOM! XD**

 **Makes you wonder what will happen in a certain other story with Yuya having that same condition...hint, hint...**

 **Also, this is set in the universe of Arc VOC, so after chapter 14, the only change is that Elliot's darkness will STILL be controlling him, so he will remain in that mode...and this is set around the time that Yuya fights and defeats Obelisk Force...**

 **ONE MORE THING: I'm gonna rate this chapter T because...well, because some of the things Elliot says is...dark, so you have been warned. Don't worry, there is no bad language (I detest very mean and crude language, so I usually either politely ask people to stop...or I ignore it)! It's only...like really dark threats and taunts, that's all.**

 **Which leaves us...to this. AND YES, GONGENZAKA AND MIERU WILL STILL STAY BACK! So...with those changes aside, I hope you enjoy this AWESOME DUEL! XD**

* * *

Leaving the trio of cards and duel disks behind, a figure cloaked in darkness slowly walked out of the tomb-like rooms in the Ruins, laughing with insane glee along the way. His previous red-and-blue hair was now only black and purple and standing out on end, his soft blue eyes having changed into a bloody crimson color. His genuine smile was twisted into a wide sadistic smirk, a smile that only psychopaths and murderers would give.

The figure that was once known as the genuinely nice boy, Elliot Zekaki...was now a darker, twisted version of his past self, laughing with madness and insanity.

 _"That was a fun fight, seeing them all quivering and shaking in fear as my dragon brought them down to the ground!"_ The possessed male cried out, his laughter reaching a higher pitch. _"So much pain, so much suffering...making them suffer so badly, oh, it felt SO GOOD!"_

However, after cackling his head off metaphorically for a few more minutes, Elliot stopped dead in his tracks after seeing where he was...he was now above ground with white pillars all around him, and he could hear the sounds of an intense duel nearby, making his inhuman smile grow even larger than before.

 _"Ooohhh, and it appears I'm not the only duelist who is having some FUN around here...hehe, I wonder who might be dueling?"_ He muttered to himself, tapping a finger to his chin in mock thinking. _"Doesn't matter anyway! Once I get there, I'll duel them both and make them SUFFER AS WELL! HA, I can only imagine how much blood will be spilt THIS TIME!"_

Almost running to the source of the duels, Elliot took little note of the darkened sky, the psychotic stare in his eyes only focused on who his next opponent might be. Therefore, upon noticing the red-and-green hair in the distance, followed by a familiar white jacket, orange shirt and green pants...he couldn't help himself from letting loose another fit of mad cackles.

And his opponents were three Obelisk Force members, having no monsters on the field...Elliot shook his head wildly from this, stopping momentarily in order to watch the events unfold...

He paid no attention to the two witnesses of the dark duel, who took quick note of the appearance of the visitor...

"Is that...Elliot?" Gongenzaka murmured to himself, still holding the younger occupant in his hands, who also noticed.

"Who is that...and why is he approaching 'darling'?" Mieru gasped. Gongenzaka held her tightly, watching everything with wary eyes as the events unfolded...

 _"SO...it's Yuya versus those pathetic dogs again...or is that really Yuya?!"_ He questioned to himself, slowing down a bit as he approached closer. _"Very interesting...it appears that I'm not the only one who enjoys suffering around here anymore...well, this will be a fun fight!"_

The mentioned teen's tomato-colored hair was standing on end as well, the spikes poking out at all sides at the top. His eyes were a glowing sickly red with white pupils, outshining the irises with ominous light. A dark aura blanketed around him, giving the teen a more heavy and formidable appearance in case the angry scowl on his face didn't work.

However, Elliot also spotted the black mechanical dragon that was behind the boy, its size and ferocity scaring the Obelisk Force out of their wits. The possessed boy almost laughed with joy at seeing their horrified faces, knowing that they were in for it...

But the duel ended quickly when Yuya stretched out his hand, his dragon roaring behind him before soaring into the air and lowering its sharp jaws to the street, using its power to actually _rip_ through the cement and towards the defenseless soldiers...and Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of the moment after their defeat, his grin widening ever-so-slightly.

 _"Beautiful, SIMPLY beautiful!"_ He complimented, focusing on Yuya. _"Looks like my next victim will make this hunt even more exciting! Now...just to make sure that he doesn't get away...!"_

"Something's not right with him...or Yuya." Gongenzaka murmured to himself, unsure of whether to interfere in the situation or not...but as Yuya started walking in his direction, he decided to wait and see, ready to jump into action if it came to that...

However, Elliot had different plans, grabbing the other possessed teen's attention. _"OH, YUYA! How about a duel between you and me? The last one against those worthless mutts was indeed entertaining, but after seeing your skills...it would be a rush for ME TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"_

Yuya gritted his teeth from the taunt, immediately stopping in his tracks and turning around to face the insane darkness. **_"If you don't get out of my way, then it will be YOU who will pay...!"_**

Elliot laughed darkly from this, raising his head towards the sky in lack of control of himself. _"FINE BY ME! At least make this fight a little more entertaining for me!"_

 ** _"Very well...then I will DESTROY YOU!"_** Yuya snarled, baring his duel disk once more. Elliot turned his own insane gaze towards him, also bringing out his own duel disk and activating it.

 _"Heh...not if I rip you to shreds first! Time to DU-EL!"_

Gongenzaka was ready to step in at this point, but before he could, a pillar not far behind Yuya's position cracked visibly before falling into the ground, blocking the route to the two duelists. He tried to budge it, but it was almost too heavy...it would take a long time before he could make a large enough gap for him and Mieru to slip through...

"Yuya...Elliot...this isn't good...Mieru, please get some help! Find someone, anyone who can help me with this!"

"Darling...all right, I will." The young girl confirmed before running off down the street, away from the duel and the danger with it. Gongenzaka sighed before turning his focus back on the two teens, seeing them draw their hands as they started the duel, Yuya with anger in his eyes, Elliot's being filled with insanity instead.

 _Turn 1: Yuya Sakaki (Possessed...well, duh)_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Looking at his hand, Yuya picked one card and placed it on his blade. **_"I Normal Summon to the field,_** ** _Entermate Skullcrobat Joker_** ** _to the field!"_**

From his hand, a clown dressed in a black outfit with purple lines and edging bounced onto the field, laughing madly. A two-tailed black cape trailing from the neck, covered underneath a large, blue bowtie. He wore a large, purple hat that covered his forehead and some of his golden hair. His eyes were eclipsed by a mysterious black mask, and when he turned to see Yuya glaring at him...he stopped laughing immediately **(4/1800/100/8)**.

 ** _"His effect activates: when he is Normal Summoned, I can add an 'Entermate', 'Magician' or 'Odd-Eyes' monster to my hand!"_** The boy declared, drawing the card that extended out of his deck and looking at it...before using it and picking one another card after a few moments. **_"And now, with the Scale one_** ** _Dissonance Magician_** ** _and the Scale eight_** ** _Harmonic Magician_** ** _, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Special Summon monsters from Level two to Level seven simultaneously!"_**

His two Pendulum monsters appeared before hovering inside the separate columns of blue light on either side of him, their respective numbers appearing above their heads in neon letters. A large version of Yuya's pendulum pendant manifested above him in the bright blue sky.

The Scale one magician appeared as a man dressed in a long, black, edgy jacket with red lining on the sides and ending in red, jagged cuffs, his hands covered in black gloves. Black pants with red lining covered his legs, followed by dark combat boots that also had red edging. His eyes were heterochromatic: his left showed a dark purple color, while the right adorned a bright golden color. He had long, white hair adorned with a black headpiece, and in his left hand was a golden gong **(8/2000/2300/1)**.

The Scale eight spellcaster was a woman wearing a long-sleeved, light green robe with pink edging, the arms ending in pink cuffs and her hands being covered in white gloves. She wore dark green pants, and white ribbons hovered around her waist and body. She had pink hair with a green swirl in it, wearing no head piece. Her eyes were also heterochromatic: her left was a pure white color, and her right sported a light green color **(1/100/900/8)**.

As the pendulum swayed in the blue sky, Yuya raised his hand, chanting in an ominous voice as a portal opened up, having two beams of light shoot out from it.

 ** _"Swing, pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the heavens! I Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my monster servants!_** ** _Antithesis Magician_** ** _! And_** ** _Dragonpulse Magician_** ** _!"_**

From the Special Summon appeared two different spellcasters: one was a man in a white robe and dark green armor, the latter covering most of his upper body, with red cloth lining the edges of his armor. He had dark red eyes and a white crown on his head, tall and spiked. His blue hair flared out wildly behind him in all directions as he brandished his staff, which was blue with yellow edging, having a green spherical shape in the center **(7/2500/500/3).**

The other magician was a younger male dressed in a white cloak with gold edging, barely covering the black shirt and pants underneath. He had dark orange hair that ended in a long braided ponytail at one end, barely covered by the white crown with gold edging and spikes, resting on his head. Along his sleeves and legs were a few bands of green, and he held a double-edged bladed staff in his left hand, having the ends of one part of the blades being a shimmering blue **(4/1800/900/1)**.

Stretching his hand out, Yuya continued his next move. **_"I now overlay my Level four_** ** _Skullcrobat Joker_** ** _and my_** ** _Dragonpulse Magician_** ** _to build the Overlay Network!"_**

From the cry, the two mentioned monsters glowed two different colors before flying straight into the black hole that appeared from the ground, disappearing inside the center before having a column of light burst out, bearing the new monster. Yuya chanted while this happened.

 ** _"Fangs formed in the pitch-black darkness, rise up and fight against the foolish oppression! Descend now! I XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank four!_** ** _Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon_** ** _!"_**

The dark dragon with silver armor and green edging appeared onto the field with a rage-filled roar, obviously influenced by the darkness. Elliot laughed with wicked glee at the sight of it, eying the pink orbs and sharp blades on its wings and claws before focusing on the features of its yellow eyes and sharp lower jaw **(4/2500/2000)**.

 _"HAHA, such an angry and ferocious monster!"_ He bellowed, barely containing his excitement. _"I can't wait to destroy that thing! So...go ahead. Surprise me some more."_

 ** _"I end my turn."_** Yuya replied monotonously, crossing his arms while his dragon rested by his hand, ready to take action at his master's command _([]: 5 - 1)_. Elliot blinked from this...

 _"Really...that's it?!"_ He yelled, nearly dropping his wide smile before reaching his deck to draw a card. _"I was expecting more from someone like you...but I guess I'll have to deliver all the fun and SUFFERING in this duel then! IT'S MY TURN!"_

 _Turn 2: Elliot Zekaki (Possessed...man, why is this a thing?)_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

The black-and-purple haired boy gave another wide smirk at the sight of the new card. _"Looks like I'll be able to have a little entertainment after all! I'll start by using my Scale two_ _Devil Knight_ _and my Scale eight_ _Angel Knight_ _to set the Pendulum Scale as well!"_

The angelic monster appeared as a woman dressed in a flowing white gown with golden sash crossing around the spot, having her two feathered wings folded behind her back. Her face sported silver markings, having two curved lines under her eyes and a straight line across her forehead, and above her head was a floating golden halo. Strapped to her waist was a rapier with a golden handle, sporting elegant designs on it **(3/700/1400/8)**.

The demonic monster was a man with a bare muscled torso and chest, wearing only brown trousers with white fur as edging, ending with the Viking boots around his feet. He also sported gold bands around his wrists as well as a covering of red feathers trailing off his back. Half of his face was covered with a red mask, and his black flaming hair flared up behind his head. He carried a large, black axe on his back **(7/2750/1600/2)**.

The two monsters were then enveloped into blue light pillars as well, floating high above Elliot's head as he raised his hand.

 _"And next, I'll Normal Summon from my hand,_ _Timestream Sprout_ _!"_ From his words came a round, brown seed, having a small, green, two-leaved sprout grow from its head. Two smaller leaves became its "arms", and its head sported a little mouth and two beady eyes. It shivered visibly when it noticed its master in his darkened state, obviously scared from it **(1/0/0)**.

 _"And now...hehe...with_ _Timestream Sprout_ _on my field, I can Special Summon two more of its friends from my Deck!"_ Elliot announced its effect, the little monster having two more replicas appearing on either side, all sharing the same expression of fear and apprehension. _"And now, I activate_ _Angel Knight_ _'s Pendulum Effect: once per turn, I can target one monster that I control, and then I change its Level from one to seven! Although, that means that her Scale becomes the same as that of the Level for this turn, but that doesn't really matter now...because I target_ _Timestream Sprout_ _, changing its Level from one to THREE! HA!"_

The little seed glowed as its Level grew to a higher number, still shivering despite of that _(Timestream Sprout's Level: 1 - 3)_. Elliot took note of this and laughed manically from the sight, making Yuya scowl in return, not caring either way.

 _"And now, I play the Spell,_ _Mirror Leveling_ _!"_ Elliot continued, activating the card's effect. _"Since_ _Timestream Sprout_ _'s_ _Level is different from its original, all other monsters with the same name gains the same Level as well! Now, this is where the fun TRULY begins!"_

As the two other plants gained the same effect _(Timestream Sprout's Level (x2): 1 - 3)_ , Elliot then stretched out his hand, Yuya stiffening from this. He knew exactly on what he was planning to do...

 _"Ha...hahaha...HA, I...overlay my three Level three monsters...now, prepare yourself for your undoing, YUYA SAKAKI!"_ Elliot screamed as the three plants glowed, all of them having the same color as they encircled above the forming black hole cloaked in yellow specks...before diving down the center, their presence making a beam of light flow out the center. Elliot raised his arm, bearing an insane gleam in his blood-colored eyes...

 _"Sealed within the boundaries of time, emerge from your eternal prison to show your power! I XYZ Summon! Breaking through the cracks of time, come forth! Rank three!_ _Timestream Dragon_ _!"_

Yuya growled in a low, feral tone as the boy's main ace appeared on the field from the light, giving a majestic roar while doing so. It was a dragon covered in black armor and a light blue underbelly, sporting long pipes and clock parts all over its form. It flared its wings wide, showing off the blue energy flickering in them as it bared its sharp teeth at the teen, expressing its master's own twisted darkness **(3/2400/1500)**.

 _"Battle...battle, battle, BATTLE PHASE! AND NOW,_ _Timestream Dragon_ _...ATTACK HIS DARK DRAGON!"_ Elliot screeched, his dragon obliging by roaring before flying straight into Yuto's ace, but Yuya was on edge from the attack, still knowing full well what was going to happen...

 _"I NOW ACTIVATE MY DRAGON'S POWERFUL EFFECT!"_ The boy continued in a loud tone, catching Yuya's attention. _"And I'm sure you know what happens when my dragon attacks a monster with higher ATK...by detaching two of its Overlay Units, not only can I negate its destruction and receiving any damage, but I can also inflict damage to you equal to your monster's FULL ATK! GO! BLEED AND FALL TO THE GROUND, YUYA SAKAKI! MAKE ME SMILE WITH YOUR SUFFERING!"_

 ** _"I activate_** ** _Antithesis Magician_** ** _'s effect: once per turn, I can target one LIGHT monster on the field and negate its effects until the end of the turn, so your monster will be destroyed once it attacks!"_** Yuya retorted, the male magician baring his weapon as the time dragon started to attack.

Elliot grinned from this, looking around quickly before spotting a card near the railing of the street and running towards it. _"HA...I activate the Action Spell,_ _Invisibility_ _! Now, my dragon can't be targeted or affected by any of my opponent's card effects for the rest of this turn! Continue your attack,_ _Timestream Dragon_ _!"_

As the boy cackled in utter insanity and bloodlust, the effect of his dragon created a wave that forcefully crashed into the tomato-haired duelist, sending him flying in the air for a few seconds before crashing hard into the ground, receiving injuries as well as a large drop in his life points from the blow _(Yuya Sakaki's LP: 4000 - 1500)_. He laid there with his face against the cement for a few moments...

 _"I'll end my turn with YOU ON THE GROUND ([]: 6 - 2)!"_

 ** _"Don't you dare mock me, worthless pest!"_**

Elliot ended his laughter when he heard the teen struggling to rise to his feet, growling like an angry beast while doing so. He raised an eyebrow from this, struggling to suppress himself...which didn't last long.

 _"Hahaha...I never knew you would be the type of person who would go down SO EASILY!"_ He taunted, watching with wide eyes. _"And I see that you wouldn't give up...good, at least you will be a more entertaining prey for me than those worthless dogs earlier...so make this a fun duel. You are an Entertainment Duelist after all...so please, Yuya Sakaki, entertain me! Make me excited! Make this thrilling for me! I want to experience more of this...more...MORE!"_

 ** _"I will make you suffer for what you've done...for actually HURTING ME!"_** Yuya retaliated with a dark anger after standing again, his wrathful voice sending chills down Gongenzaka's spine as he drew the next card.

"Yuya...Elliot...what happened to you two?" He murmured to himself, making sure that the boy didn't hear him. "Mieru, please hurry...I can't help them on my own with them like this..."

 ** _"It's MY TURN!"_** Yuya barked with ferocity, making Elliot leer in return. **_"Your downfall is coming soon, Zekaki!"_**

 _Turn 3: Yuya Sakaki (Possessed...WHY?!)_

 _Life points: 1500_

 _[]: 2_

Seeing the new monster in his hand, Yuya suddenly smirked, the notion grabbing Elliot's attention fully. **_"Using the Set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon to the field,_** ** _Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon_** ** _!"_**

From the portal in the sky came a red dragon adorned in white armor, covering its chest (along with two blue orbs), legs, feet, wrists, neck and head with white plates, the legs and feet bearing golden edging. It had two white wing-like blades with golden ends, sporting green orbs underneath them as well as on its shoulders. It had a forked tail similar to Yuto's dragon, except that it was red instead of reddish-black **(5/1200/2400/1)**.

 _"Ooh, a new monster!"_ Elliot announced, bobbing his head while checking out the fiery dragon. _"BUT...its strength is a mere breeze compared to_ _Timestream Dragon_ _! Unless...it has some sort of SPECIAL ABILITY!"_

 ** _"Its effect allows me to target one face-up monster on either field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck...and it negates the effects of that dragon until the end of my turn! With this, I target your_** ** _Timestream Dragon_** ** _, negating its effects!"_**

 _"HAHAHA...so that's what it can do!"_ The teen guffawed in return, looking around his surroundings, quickly spotting what he was searching for as Yuya stretched out his hand...

 ** _"Now,_** ** _Antithesis Magician_** ** _, attack and destroy his dragon, and make sure that there is NOTHING LEFT EXCEPT ASHES!"_** The Entertainment Duelist yelled, his eyes blazing brightly with fury as the magician obliged before heading straight for the defenseless monster...

 _"Ah, ah, AH, not if I can stop that!"_ Elliot taunted, running towards down the middle of the street and picking up a second card in the duel. _"I play the Action Spell,_ _Miracle_ _! With this, I negate my monster's destruction, AND I take half the damage...not that there was much to begin with!"_

The magician still swung his staff at the metallic time dragon, but the effects of the sudden spell caused Elliot to take _very_ small damage _(Elliot Zekaki's LP: 4000 - 3950 [REALLY?!])._

Yuya gritted his sharpened teeth at this, quickly setting his hate-filled eyes on his other available monster. **_"In that case..._** ** _Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon_** ** _, attack and finish him off! Destroy his monster COMPLETELY!"_**

As the black beast launched into the air with its glowing jaw blade, Elliot scoured around, immediately spotting another Action card a few feet away from the first one. _"And yet luck smiles on ME today! I play another_ _Miracle_ _, preventing my dragon from being destroyed and taking only another fifty points of damage...haha, is this all you can do?! I expected more from you, YUYA SAKAKI!"_

As the other attack failed to end the monster, Yuya clenched his fists, seeing how his efforts to eliminate his opponent weren't going through _(Elliot's LP: 3950 - 3900 [What is this with Berserk Mode people getting all the good stuff?!])._ _ **"I end my turn**_ _([]: 2 - 1)._ _ **At this moment,**_ _ **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon**_ _ **'s**_ _ **effect ends."**_

The other teen laughed again before drawing a card, giving a sneer. _"You have done a poor job so far for entertainment, so I guess everything in this duel has to rest on MY shoulders! It's MY turn!"_

 _Turn 4: Elliot Zekaki (Possessed...HAHAHA)_

 _LP: 3900_

 _[]: 3_

Seeing the card he just drew, Elliot cackled like a mad sociopath, making Gongenzaka unnerved and Yuya furious as a result. _"Ooh, what do we have here...it's the WONDERFUL little Spell,_ _Rank-Up-Magic: Hatred Force_ _! By targeting my dragon, I can Special Summon a monster that is one Rank higher, using it and any XYZ Materials it might have as XYZ Materials! And when it is Special Summoned, I can use a monster on YOUR side of the field and attach it as an XYZ Material as well!"_

As his monster glowed brightly, Yuya watched with wary and anger written on his face as the monster disappeared inside the similarity, Elliot stretching his arms out wide while chanting a sadistic summon, sounding more and more unhinged by every passing moment.

 _"Rage-filled monster who was wrongly sealed for your glorious power, be released from your prison! Drown the world in fire and screams, and paint the world red with blood! Destroy the corpses of all who DARE to oppose YOU by tearing their flesh from their bones and mercifully ending their pathetic existence from TIME ITSELF! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Arise! Rank four!_ _Timestream Destruction Dragon_ _!"_

His deranged laughs ringing through the air, Gongenzaka watched in fear as from the portal came a metallic black dragon. Its chest was shaped like a ribcage with a red orb inside it, emitting energy. It claws were shaped like scythes, and its feet were diamond-shaped blades with red energy in them, appearing extremely sharp. Its neck and tail were very long, the former bearing a pipe that went up to its head, while the latter bared ringed plates that stretched all the way to a black, curved claw at the very tip. It head had red horns on the sides, a large jaw that protruded forward, and its eyes glowed an ominous red, rivaling even that of Yuya's own hate-filled gaze. It unfolded its wings, revealing them as mechanical clock faces with the black hands glowing with red energy **(4/2600/1800)**.

 _"And now, I target your_ _Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon_ _to be used as an Overlay Unit, so hand over that weak little dragon, so it can be used to help my monster TEAR YOU APART!"_ Elliot threatened menacingly, the effect of the spell forcing the red dragon to transform into an orb of light, floating over to encircle around the monster with two other lights.

 _"And now...it's BAT-TLE PHASE!_ " He enunciated in a singing tone, gesturing to his new monster. _"At this moment, I can activate my glorious dragon's effect: by detaching two Overlay Units, not ONLY can my monster reduce your dragon to zero ATK, but he can also inflict damage to you equal to your monster's ATK...which will end this duel with you on the floor, hopefully, LYING IN A POOL OF BLOOD!"_

 ** _"As if I'm ever going down that easily!"_** Yuya rumbled, quickly scanning the area and spotting one within seconds, plucking it from between the cracks of the street stone rail. **_"I play the Action Spell,_** ** _Acceleration_** ** _! Since you activated a card or effect that would inflict damage to me, I can reduce that damage to zero!"_**

Elliot was snickering even though his monster's effect failed to work on his opponent. _"THAT'S ONLY HALF OF IT...because now, I attack_ _Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon_ _with_ _Timestream_ _Destruction Dragon...and one more thing...your dragon can't use any of its effects until after the Damage Step! Ooh, this will be SO MUCH FUN TO WATCH! GO, DIE, YUYA SAKAKI!"_

Yuya was prepared for this, grabbing another Action Card a few feet away from the original. **_"I also play the Action Spell,_** ** _Miracle_** ** _, which negates my monster's destruction, and I take only half the damage!"_**

The dark beast roared triumphantly as the other metallic dragon crashed into a force field instead, letting Yuya survive just barely for that turn _(Yuya's LP: 1500 - 200)_. Elliot pouted from this. _"AW, YOU'RE NO FUN...I was hoping to CRUSH you this turn! Very well, then...I set one card facedown, ending my turn ([]: 3 - 1)!"_

Laying again on the ground, this time on his back, Yuya slowly rose to a sitting position, brushing the dirt roughly off of his shirt and jacket. He was unfazed by that attack due to it not being as intense as the first one, but he still gave a venomous glare at Elliot, who only lost himself in his own cackling once more, sounding like a broken record.

As he rose alowly to his feet, Yuya was furious...no, he was _beyond_ furious. How _dare_ he taunted him?! He let out a roar. **_"That was the last straw...from now on, I will personally make sure that you will DIE in this duel, Zekaki! Then when you're in the grave below the ground, maybe you'll think twice before crossing with ME again! It's...my...TURN!"_**

The dark aura that enveloped the boy's form intensified to a _very_ physical form, flickering like black flames above his head and shoulders as he drew the next card. Gongenzaka noticed the darkness...and his eyes widened at that.

"What...is that...?!" He trailed off, horrified at what was happening to his best friend.

 _Turn 5: Yuya Sakaki (Possessed...still)_

 _Life points: 200_

 _[]: 2_

Giving a quick glance at the new monster, Yuya knew immediately what to do, looking around and spotting another Action Card, quickly running to it and grabbing it. **_"I Normal Summon_** ** _Entermate Chain Giraffe_** ** _! And next, I play the Action Spell,_** ** _Quick Guard_** ** _, which changes its position from ATK mode to DEF mode!"_**

From his command, a yellow giraffe dressed in a teal cape with a sapphire bow and pink frills ran onto the field, batting her long eyelashes. She ruffled her pink braided mane, showing off the light green star underneath her left eye. Around her neck hovered a golden ring decorated with orange spheres. At the sight of her owner, the poor creature shivered visibly, her hooks shaking in fear , even though the card's effects made her crouch down in the changed battle position **(1/100/500/5)**.

 ** _"And now, since it was Normal Summoned, I can target one monster on your field that has an effect."_** Yuya declared, gesturing to the little monster. **_"_** **As** ** _long as this card is face-up on the field, your monster can't attack, AND its effects are negated! Therefore, your_** ** _Timestream Destruction Dragon_** ** _is useless!"_**

 _"But WHAT does it MATTER?!"_ Elliot ridiculed, grabbing his head in efforts to contain his insanity. _"MY monster has twenty-six thousand ATK, and your measly little dragon has...let's see...oh, yeah, ZERO! Your magician is took weak as well! SO...WHAT are YOU going to DO, YUYA SAKAKI?! Either way, YOU WILL LOSE!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Antithesis Magician_** ** _, attack_** ** _Timestream Destruction Dragon_** ** _!"_** Yuya proclaimed, glaring sharply at the spellcaster, who quickly rushed forward at the other mentioned monster. Elliot hugged his sides from this, struggling to comprehend the move.

 _"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!"_ He hollered. _"Do you WANT to LOSE...very well, I'll grant your wish! I play the Trap, Across Assist! Since a 'Timestream' monster is being attacked during the Battle Phase, I can reveal one 'Timestream' monster in my hand, and the ATK of the revealed monster is added to the attack target. I reveal __Timestream Mage_ _and then boost_ _Timestream Destruction Dragon_ _'s ATK by six hundred! THIS IS THE END, YUYA SAKAKI!"_

Laughing madly as his dragon's strength rose _(Timestream Destruction Dragon's ATK: 2600 - 3200)_ , the insane possessed teen almost didn't notice Yuya running away from the fight to pick up another card from the bottom of the railing, just barely visible from being between the cracks. **_"I play the Action Magic,_** ** _From the Brink of Defeat_** ** _! I target_** ** _Antithesis Magician_** ** _, and its gains an extra eight hundred ATK_** _(Antithesis Magician's ATK: 2500 - 3300)_ _ **...and it can negate its destruction in this battle!"**_

 _"Aw...looks like I have to play THIS then!"_ Elliot retored mockingly, diving to the ground to grab another Spell that was attached near the base of a nearby pillar. _"I activate the Action Spell, Selection of Miracle! I can choose to either negate my dragon's destruction in battle, or I halve the damage that I would receive from the battle! I choose to SAVE my dragon, so he doesn't get destroyed! THAT WAS A NICE TRY, but it didn't WORK!"_

Yuya shook in rage from this, quickly spotting and running over to another card...but it was worthless in the situation _([]: 2 - 2),_ so he let his magician attack Elliot's monster, leaving the boy...to take a tiny amount of damage _(Elliot's LP: 3900 - 3800)_. **_"I switch_** ** _Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon_** ** _to DEF mode and end my turn."_**

 _"Ha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Elliot broke down into another fit of cackling, no longer trying to hold his own sanity anymore as he forcefully drew the next card. _"You...are...HILARIOUS! Look at me, almost completely intact with plenty of strength to go...but you are merely hanging on by the SKIN of your TEETH! You certainly are a tough opponent, I'll give you THAT much...but this turn will END it all!"_

 _Turn 6: Elliot Zekaki (Possessed...yep, still doin' it)_

 _Life points: 3800_

 _[]: 2_

Seeing the monster that he drew, Elliot grinned again like a madman. _"I'll STA-ART by Pendulum Summoning_ _Timestream Assassin_ _!"_

As the lean monster with a round head with blue eyes covered by a bandanna, noodle legs, clock backpack and needle-like hands sprang to the field **(4/1700/700/2)** , Yuya narrowed his eyes, prepared to retaliate...since he knew what Elliot was planning to do. _"Since your giraffe can only target one monster of mine, then I'll use my_ _Timestream Assassin_ _to ELIMINATE it! HA, THEN MY BEAUTIFUL DRAGON CAN DESTROY YOURS...and you will die, Yuya Sakaki! You...will...FINALLY...DIE!"_

 ** _"Not going to happen, since I play the Action Spell in my hand,_** ** _Battle Lock_** ** _! Now, none of your monsters can declare an attack for this turn!"_**

 _"WHAT?!"_ Elliot was thrown off as his monster failed to destroy the giraffe. He quickly regained his composure, including his creepy smile. _"So...you really are a tough one...excellent! That was a GOOD surprise...man, it had me ON THE EDGE for a moment! But it'll be even more worthwhile when I finally do kill you! Heh...haha! HA! HAHAHA! I guess...heh...I'll end my turn here ([]: 2 - 1)."_

Gongenzaka watched the back-and-forth plays with a grim expression on his features, occasionally looking behind him to see if Mieru has returned with help yet. Still, he found no one, and the duel was quickly reaching to an inevitable climax as storm clouds started to gather in the sky...

"Mieru...please hurry...this atmosphere appears foreboding..."

 ** _"Pathetic...you are grasping at straws now...let me show you what TRUE suffering is!"_** Yuya growled lowly, adding another card to his hand. Elliot widened his psychotic smirk in return.

 _"Then...SHOW ME!"_

 _Turn 7: Yuya Sakaki (Possessed...for the seventh time now)_

 _Life points: 200_

 _[]: 3_

Seeing the new card he drew, Yuya turned his focus to his magician again. **_"_** ** _Antithesis Magician_** ** _, attack and destroy_** ** _Timestream Assassin_** ** _!"_**

Elliot surveyed his surroundings, but he didn't have enough time to find an Action Card before the magician slammed its weapon into the lean monster, destroying it and leaving him to take some damage, actually forcing him down to one knee from the backlash _(Elliot's LP: 3800 - 3000)_. Yuya smirked demonically from this, satisfied that the boy was actually brought down to a weaker and more vulnerable state.

He slipped one card in his duel disk, which was the card that he just drew _([]: 3 - 2)_. **_"I set one card facedown and end my turn."_**

 _"Then...it'll be the grand start for MINE!"_ Elliot cried out as he stood up, making his hand larger with another card.

 _Turn 8: Elliot Zekaki (Possessed...yeah, I'm not counting)_

 _Life points: 3000_

 _[]: 2_

 _"Now, I'll Normal Summon the monster that is in my hand,_ _Timestream Mage_ _!"_ Elliot continued as the orange-haired girl dressed in witch clothing and carrying two golden staffs appeared onto the field, shaking slightly in fear **(2/600/400)**. _"And now, attack and destroy that worthless giraffe!"_

 ** _"Since_** ** _Entermate Chain Giraffe_** ** _is in DEF mode, I won't take any damage from the attack."_** Yuya reminded the boy as the female monster flew over and struck the yellow creature with her weapons, making the giraffe cry out before disappearing in a flourish of sparks.

 _"And now, my dragon is FREE again...so I use the last Overlay Unit to reduce the attack of your_ _Antithesis Magician_ _to ZERO!"_ The possessed teen announced in a high voice, sounding very unsettling and deranged. _"Now, ATTACK, MY DRAGON! Destroy that PATHETIC excuse of a monster, and bring Yuya Sakaki down to a PILE...OF...ASHES!"_

 ** _"Not so fast, you worthless trash!"_** Yuya insulted as his magician was quickly destroyed, raising his hand to reveal the facedown card on his field. **_"I play the Trap,_** ** _Defense Draw_** ** _! Any battle damage that I would receive becomes zero, and I get to draw one card!"_**

 _"Saved by your teeth again!"_ Elliot taunted as his opponent drew and looked at the new card, flailing his arms around for emphasis. _"That's all you've been doing this entire time...so if that's all you're going to do, then WHY won't YOU just let ME WIN?! LET ME KILL YOU! LET ME MAKE YOU SUFFER EVEN MORE!"_

 ** _"As if I would ever let myself get defeated by a pathetic duelist such as yourself!"_** The red-and-green-haired duelist terrorized in return, his hate-filled voice quickly shutting the teen up. **_"You never had a chance to beat me...so go ahead, end your turn! Let me show you the true power of darkness and destruction in this duel...!"_**

 _"HAHAHAHA...YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"_ Elliot remarked, not setting any cards while Yuya drew his _([]: 2 - 1)_. _"Show me what you can do. Till then, I end my turn."_

 ** _"You...will fall into eternal darkness, Elliot Zekaki."_**

 _Turn 9: Yuya Sakaki (Possessed...LAST TIME!)_

 _Life points: 200_

 _[]: 3_

 ** _"And now, I start by Normal Summoning_** ** _Entermate Silver Claw_** ** _to the field!"_** The tomato-haired boy rumbled in a low tone as the new monster appeared, revealing itself as a silver wolf with a white belly with a feathered blue boa around its neck and chains trailing around it. It bared its sharp claws, but it quickly changed its demeanor upon noticing the darker state of his owner, casting a worried glance at him **(4/1800/700/5)**.

 ** _"Then, I play the Spell,_** ** _Hippo Carnival_** ** _, and I Special Summon three 'Hippo Tokens' to the field!"_** Yuya continued, the effects of the Spell causing a blue hippo, a yellow hippo and an orange hippo, all dressed in flowery décor and feathers, to appear onto the field, dancing and singing with glee **(1/0/0)**.

 _"Haha, is that IT?"_ Elliot snickered hysterically.

 ** _"I also play the Spell,_** ** _Catastrophe Draw_** ** _!"_** Yuya continued, making Elliot raise an eyebrow...as his monsters all turned to him and pleaded in protest not to destroy them, but he revealed the facedown and let its effects activate. **_"I destroy five monsters that I control, and I draw two cards from my Deck as a result!"_**

His monsters (except the ones in the Pendulum Zones) all howled and begged for him to stop, but they all eventually vanished as Yuya increased his hand, giving a wide smirk upon seeing what the next two cards were. His pendant glowed brightly as its power grew...

 ** _"I, using my Set Pendulum Scales, Pendulum Summon my two monster servants to the field! Come forth,_** ** _Nobledragon Magician_** ** _! From my Extra Deck,_** ** _Entermate Silver Claw_** ** _! And come, dragon with those dichromatic and heroic eyes!_** ** _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_** ** _!"_**

Along with the returned wolf, two other monsters came onto the field before Yuya. One of them was a crimson dragon with its neck, back and tail being covered in armored plates. It had an armored white chest and white horn-like wings, sporting orbs on both of them. Its head sported two white horns and a yellow beak, filled with razor-sharp teeth **(7/2500/2000/4)**.

The other monster was a young magician girl covered in a purple-and-white robe with gold lining. She wore a white hat also with gold edging, and pink orbs decorated all over the exterior of her clothing. She had amber eyes and purple hair, and she held a white staff that was decorated in pink orbs, yellow swirling designs, and purple flowers, having a forked end with a large, pink orb connecting the structure **(3/700/1400/5).**

Gongenzaka was surprised at the appearance of the new monster. "That's...a Tuner! Does that mean...he's going to...?!"

Elliot, on the other hand, chuckled lowly. _"A SYNCHRO SUMMON?! So...you have decided to up your game FINALLY!"_

 ** _"I now tune my Level three_** ** _Nobledragon Magician_** ** _to my Level four_** ** _Entermate Silver Claw_** ** _!"_** Yuya shouted, stretching his hand out to his two monsters. The magician transformed into three rings that encircled around the silver-white wolf, glowing and turning into four orbs of light before giving way to a funnel of light that passed through the green rings. Yuya kept his hand outstretched as he chanted.

 ** _"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at light speed! I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level seven!_** ** _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_** ** _!"_**

The others watched in amazement as a black-and-white-striped dragon soared down to the field with a patriotic roar, baring its clear green wings. It sported blue armor on its chest, arms and head, the latter having them as horns. It roared again majestically, making itself known to everyone **(7/2500/2000)**.

"A Synchro dragon?" Gongenzaka questioned to himself, wondering where Yuya would get such a monster. "How...where...?"

 _"Ha...hahaha...what an amazing creature!"_ Elliot praised, eying the monster with a psychotic look in his red eyes. _"I can't wait to destroy it...LET ME DESTROY IT!"_

 ** _"THIS is the end for you, Zekaki!"_** Yuya bellowed, raising his hand to his Pendulum Zones. **_"I now activate the Pendulum effect of_** ** _Harmonic Magician_** ** _! Once per turn, I can target a Synchro monster on the field, and I can treat it as a Tuner monster until the end of this turn!_** ** _I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_** ** _!"_**

 _"A...WHAT?!"_ Elliot asked, eyes widening as the female magician hit the metal rod in her hand with the tuning fork, activating her effect. _"So...you're planning on doing another one...INTERESTING! Finally, this is becoming quite entertaining!"_

Stretching his other arm to the other Pendulum Zone, Yuya continued. **_"I then activate_** ** _Dissonance Magician_** ** _'s Pendulum effect: once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and it is treated as a Level one monster until the End Phase. I target_** ** _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_** ** _and turn its Level from seven to one!"_**

Elliot watched with sadistic glee as the other magician banged his gong, his effect activating _(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Level: 7 - 1)_. _"And now...what are you going to Synchro Summon? Haha, I can't wait to see what monster comes next...so that I can destroy it and then KILL YOU!"_

 ** _"I now tune my Level one_** ** _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_** ** _to my Level seven_** ** _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_** ** _!"_** Yuya roared, making the Synchro dragon glow and transform into a single glowing ring that enveloped around the crimson dragon, forcing it to glow and transform into seven balls of light. Light gushed through the ring as a new monster was formed...

Yuya's pendant glowed a bright blue as his Extra Deck opened up, revealing a new monster...

 ** _"Dragon of dual-colored eyes! Spread your wondrous wings, and strike down the opposition at the speed of light! I Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level eight! Dragon whose eyes seek freedom!_** ** _Clear-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_** ** _!"_**

From the light came a new dragon, roaring with pride. It had a white body covered in red-and-black armor on its arms, legs and wing supports. Its back and tail were long and also white, having red edging down the sides and black edging down the back. Two large red and yellow orbs decorated its wing supports, and many smaller orbs of the same colors trailed down its back. Its head sported horns similar to the two dragons, but they were shorter and smaller, the center one being a white color instead of teal. It had a black beak and short yet sharp teeth **(8/3000/2500/4)**.

Elliot laughed in joy at the sight of the magnificent dragon. _"HAHAHAHAHA! Spectacular! But if you're planning to destroy me with that thing...it won't work. I'll only take four hundred points of damage if you attack, so NICE TRY! I will be the one left STANDING!"_

 ** _"No, you won't...because_** ** _Clear-Eyes_** ** _'s effect lets me excavate the top five cards of my Deck and then shuffle them back in, and for every Battle Phase, this card can attack a number of times equal to the number of Pendulum monsters that were excavated."_** Yuya explained in a cold tone, drawing and revealing the first five cards in his deck. **_"Due to this effect, I excavate_** ** _Odd-Eyes Unicorn_** ** _,_** ** _Timegazer Magician_** ** _...and_** ** _Entermate Cheer Mole_** ** _! With this,_** ** _Clear-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_** ** _can attack three times!"_**

Elliot's smile faltered. _"Hehe...no, I will win! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS IN THIS FIGHT!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Clear-Eyes_** ** _, attack and destroy his_** ** _Timestream Destruction Dragon_** ** _!"_** Yuya shouted, pointing at the opposing dragon.

Elliot looked around for an Action Card and started running off, but he didn't find one in time as the Synchro dragon destroyed his dark ace, leaving him to take some damage _(Elliot's LP: 3000 - 2600)_.

 ** _"And now...ATTACK HIS_** ** _TIMESTREAM MAGE_** ** _! TAKE IT OUT!"_** This time, Elliot was able to find and reach another Action Card in time...

 _"TOO BAD! I play the Action Spell,_ _Miracle_ _! I can negate the destruction and halve the attack (Elliot's LP: 2600 - 1400)! SORRY, BUT YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK!"_

 ** _"I still have one attack left...and there are no other Action cards on the field."_** Yuya pointed out, making Elliot look around and realize with growing horror...that he was right. **_"There are none left in sight...this is the end, Zekaki!"_**

 _"No...I WON'T GO DOWN SO EASILY!"_

 ** _"You have no defense...so prepare to face death itself!_** ** _Clear-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_** ** _, attack his monster one final time...AND FINISH OFF HIS MISERABLE EXISTENCE!"_**

Elliot backed away as the enraged monster barreled down towards the girl and destroying her, wiping out all of his life points in one fell swoop _(Elliot's LP: 1400 - 0)_. He screamed from the vicious attack, landing roughly on the ground and slipping into unconsciousness from the blow, leaving Yuya the one who was standing...before eventually walking to the fallen duelist, his once dark hair now returned to its normal red and blue colors...

Yuya didn't care, however. The boy wanted a death wish...so that's what he was going to receive. The storm clouds in the sky darkened and rumbled ferociously in the background as the boy continued to advance, approaching the unconscious duelist...

Not noticing the reinforcements that were arriving behind him, Gongenzaka watched with wide eyes, seeing how rough and brutal the last attack was...and at the implication of what was going to happen next. "Yuya...Elliot...what happened...?"

* * *

 **Oh...dear...what have I done? Did I...oh, wow...I can't believe that I wrote Elliot like this! XD Please...don't take his words the wrong way...that was not my original intentions at all! Also...those little commentaries are really just my reactions in general...sorry, but I was so...so...excited when I wrote this. XD**

 **Also, to the Guest who reviewed this chapter, I fixed those DEF mode mistakes with Action Cards. Thank you so much for the notification. And if it's a flame (with the "attempting to write duels thing...well, I am really trying to write duels, and I did read the rules again, so thank you for that bit! ;D), I can always hurl it back at you...WITH A FLAMETHROWER! *hurls (possible) flame back at reviewer* Hehe. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this duel! As for the cards,** **Clear-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** **,** **Harmonic Magician** **and** **Dissonance** **are both owned by** ** _Sky_** **and their descriptions belong to me! So yeah, those cards are a true result of our teamwork. :) I'll post their effects on my profile, okay?**

 **With that aside, I hope you enjoyed this amazing (AND LONG...IT'S OVER 8,000 WORDS! 80) duel,** ** _Aamuet_** **! And till next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS SO GOOD! ;D**


	8. Duel 7: JACK ATLAS vs Kisara

**Sorry I took so long to bring up another request. School had just started...and** ** _Sky_** **and I have been very busy with that and other things recently. Because of this, expect maybe one to two requests a month...if we're lucky. Don't rush us please! Writing and planning out these duels take a lot of our time and effort, so don't worry if it takes a while for yours to appear. We are trying our best to make them as enjoyable and legit as we can. ;)**

 **Also, I'm going to stop taking requests right now (because I have like 46 of them and I've only completed 7 so far [if you include this one], so I think that'll be enough for now), so if you have any ideas for duels, you'll just have to wait until I finish up a few more, okay? But that doesn't mean that I won't stop taking requests for GOOD. The polls are just closed for now, that's all. ;) Once I have some free time again (both from school and finished requests), then I'll start taking some more in. Until then, no more extra requests right now, okay? Good! :D**

 **Anyway, here is another duel...and this one was requested by** ** _Technow_** **: Kisara (his OC) v.s...JACK ATLAS! YEP, THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S THE KING AGAINST THE BLUE-EYES! 8D**

 **So yeah, give your thanks to** ** _Technow_** **for requesting such an awesome duel AND for writing out the beginning/Kisara's and JACK's meeting (with me doing the edits), and to my partner for planning out and outlining JACK's turn. :D And for appropriate music, listen to "Destiny of the Chosen" by Immediate Music...or anything of a similar style. :3 It helps...maybe.**

 **Hey, I never said that writing requests was a solo thing. It's a large project, and if you ever want to participate or help with your request in any way, let me and/or _Sky_ know, okay? Trust me when we say that we wouldn't be writing this stuff without you guys, so thank you all so much for your support and requests! :D You guys (and girls) are all AWESOME, so THANK YOU!**

 **Also, speaking of** ** _Technow_** **, you can find Kisara in his Arc V story,** **"Yuya's Treat"** **. In fact, he requested this duel to be a sort of canon/uncanon scene from that story, so go check it out! :D**

 **Also, just for the sake of the epicness of the KING, I will (purposefully) make JACK's name (full name/not) be in all caps...in his duels/cameos. Why? BECAUSE HE IS THE KING! XD But if you have a problem with that, I'll quickly change his name to the normal style, but I think the caps would be fun. :P**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

A wave of Obelisk Force soldiers were blown back, all lying down on the ground near their fallen brethren. JACK ATLAS snorted as he turned to walk away from them, back towards the Tops district that he was defending.

Only an hour ago, hundreds of orange gliders had appeared in the night sky, each bearing invading soldiers. These soldiers used some unknown Summon method called Fusion, and it was a formidable foe...but nothing that the King would allow himself to be defeated by, proved by the fact that they were all quickly defeated by Scarlight.

He smiled at the thought, casting a low glance at his Extra Deck, where his favorite card was stored.

An explosion jarred him out of his musings, and he jerked his head up to look at one of the towering buildings above him. A chunk of the wall had been blown out, and he watched as a card fluttered down, blown by the wind. Recalling the last time he had seen a card drop from the sky, he suddenly sprinted forward and intercepted it, catching it between his fingers and turning it over in his hand.

However, instead of a smiling face of a _monster_ like that of Tuning Magican, a horrifyingly familiar _human_ face gazed at him, frozen in fearful anguish. It was Akiko, a young noblewoman that he had met on several occasions. Somehow...she had been sealed into a card.

"I'm gonna need that back, thank you!" A voice shouted down to him, and JACK stared at the hole in the building as a figure leapt down from it. He readied his duel disk.

"Show yourself!" He declared confidently, making the figure laugh in response, sounding quite feminine as it stepped out from the shadows. It was a girl with bright blue eyes and a very angular face, the ends of her spiky white hair flowing down her back and shoulders. She wore a blue Academia uniform with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt partially unbuttoned, exposing a little bit of her skin. But what was extremely unnerving...was the wide Cheshire Cat-like smile that stretched across her face, almost unnaturally so.

That didn't deter the King however, not in any way. He frowned in silence as the girl laughed. "So, _you_ will be my next prey? The so-called King himself? This should be a more interesting fight for me than that last one...that last woman didn't last two seconds against my Blue-Eyes, so she was rather dull."

JACK was furious from this. "Mocking other people and sealing them into cards proves that you are unworthy! You should be ashamed of yourself for having no compassion and respect towards others, especially if they're your opponent in a duel! I'll teach you a lesson about honor, since you have none for anyone. And a duelist without honor...shouldn't be allowed to pick up a duel disk in the first place!"

"Honor?" The girl asked, the wide smile never leaving her face. "Honor is gained through victory, through power, through defeating your enemies without mercy! I have honor and pride as one of the most renowned and strongest duelists in Academia, and I'll show you the true strength of my Blue-Eyes in this duel! I will win...and I will _destroy you!"_

JACK shook his head, preparing his deck and getting ready for the intense duel. "Very well then, but you won't succeed, for I, the King, will defeat you!"

"Such a confident duelist! Well, this will be very entertaining for me...when I _kill_ you, that is!" She replied proudly, her maniacal voice hitching to a higher pitch for a moment.

 _Turn 1: JACK ATLAS_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Giving a studious stare at his hand, JACK strategized his first turn, immediately seeing a way to start it effectively. "I'll begin by Normal Summoning Red Sprinter to the field!"

From his hand came a dark, brownish-red horse-like creature with human hands and two-toed feet. It had a long snout and glowing yellow eyes, having a pair of black horns crown its head. Flames covered its head, neck, and feet, and a fire-like tail swished from side to side behind it. It snorted viciously and pawed at the ground **(4/1700/1200)**.

"And since Red Sprinter is Normal Summoned, and I have no other monsters on the field, I can Special Summon a Level three or lower Fiend-Type Tuner monster from my hand or Graveyard!" JACK announced, placing another card on his duel blade. "I Special Summon the Level two Tuner monster, Red Resonator, from my hand!"

From his hand appeared a fiend with a flame-like body, wearing only an armored plate down the front and a dark helmet, covering its face entirely and leaving two red eyes. Two metallic wings flared behind its body, sporting red orbs at its joints. It held a tuning fork and a round staff in its pale hands, brandishing them menacingly **(2/600/200)**.

Kisara eyed the monster with a narrowed gaze, returning her attention to JACK when he raised his hand. "And now, I tune my Level four Red Sprinter to my Level two Red Resonator!"

The fiery runner roared before sprinting high in the air, causing the little tuner to transform into two green rings that glowed and circled around his form. He then turned into four stars of light, glowing brightly as they were enveloped into a funnel of light that passed through the rings. JACK stretched out his hand in front of him while performing the summon.

 _"The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! I Synchro Summon! Level six! Appear, Red Wyvern!"_

From the great light came forth a red, scaly creature, flapping its wings while roaring loudly in the air. It was similar to a dragon in terms of appearance, but it was bipedal, having two legs for running and leaping instead of four. Its dark body was covered in gleaming red armor, protecting its chest, legs, head, wings, and thick tail. Fire laced its wings and head, the latter acting as a flickering mane **(6/2400/2000)**.

Kisara giggled extensively at the sight of the new, powerful monster, her eyes widening. "Hm, only twenty-four hundred in strength. It won't stand a chance against my Blue-Eyes, but it will still be a pleasure to decimate it!"

JACK was not pleased, slipping one card in his duel disk _([]: 5 - 2)_. "Do not judge or mock someone if you don't know the true strength of their deck, their soul! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Is that all?" Kisara questioned, raising one eyebrow in return. When he scowled lowly and gave no response, she shrugged and drew a card from her deck, starting her turn with a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Then I'll finish you right here and now!"

 _Turn 2: Kisara_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Looking at her hand, Kisara knew exactly what to do. "Let's begin by Normal Summoning the Tuner monster, Protector with Eyes of Blue!"

A silver-haired, blue-eyed warrior leapt onto the field and landed gracefully, brandishing its thick, double-edged sword. White and blue armor covered most of his body except his face and arms, and a dark blue cape fluttered behind him. He glared solemnly at the red monster, getting into a fighting stance in preparation for battle **(1/800/1300)**.

Grabbing another card from her hand, Kisara continued her turn. "And since Protector with Eyes of Blue was Normal Summoned, its effect allows me to Special Summon a Level one LIGHT Tuner monster from my hand! Come and join the battle, Sage with Eyes of Blue!"

Another warrior with long, white hair floated down to the field, standing tall and proud. He was adorned in dark blue and purple armor, having white plating along his arms and legs. His blue cloak and darker colored ribbons swished around his body, while the long staff in his hands shined brightly in the moonlight, the blue crescent-shaped tip glowing brightly with power **(1/0/1500)**.

"And now I think I'll activate Protector with Eyes of Blue's other ability!" Kisara declared. "I can target one another 'Effect' monster I control and then send it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a 'Blue-Eyes' monster from my hand! With this, I send my Sage with Eyes of Blue to the Graveyard and Special Summon from my hand...Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

As the mentioned sage evaporated into thin air, a great whitish-blue dragon soared in its place, unleashing a majestic and powerful roar that nearly shook the earth. It bared its sharp teeth and claws as it landed onto the field on its hind legs with a thunderous _boom_ _,_ swishing its long tail behind its form. Its sapphire-colored eyes gazed somberly at the red monster on the other field, holding a nigh predatory stare in them **(8/3000/2500)**.

JACK crossed his arms while glancing at the new monster, not very amused. Kisara took note of this action and her smile wavered...if only for a moment. "But I'm not stopping there yet! No, far from it...because now, I tune my Level eight Blue-Eyes White Dragon with my Level one Protector with Eyes of Blue!"

Keeping her arm outstretched, Kisara watched with mad glee as her two monsters left the ground, the warrior turning into a single green ring that encircled around the dragon, as the latter transformed into eight orbs of light that lined up inside the ring. A column of light then gushed out through the ring as a new roar sounded through the air.

 _"I summon you, great ghostly dragon! Descend from heaven in radiant white to show this king we can put up a fight! I Synchro Summon! Level nine! Ethereal white dragon with phantasmal blue eyes! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"_

From the light came a magnificent white dragon with a long body and large wings, flared to their full length and making its appearance more intimidating. It also sported golden spikes and bands, trailing from a crown on its head to near the base of its back. The end of the tail held golden hair, fluttering in the soft wind **(9/2500/3000)**.

JACK stared at the new dragon with narrowed eyes, while Kisara continued her turn. "Due to its effect, neither player can Special Summon two or more monsters simultaneously...not that that will bother me. I play the Spell, Ancient Rules, which allows me to Special Summon a Level five or higher 'Normal' monster from my hand, so that means I can Special Summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

From her spell, the powerful dragon entered the field alongside its transparent Synchro counterpart, and JACK knew what she was planning to do next. "And now...I attack Red Wyvern with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Not so fast, for I activate Red Wyvern's effect!" The King retorted, gesturing to his fiery monster. "While it's face-up on the field, if there is a monster with higher ATK than Red Wyvern on the field, I can destroy the face-up monster on the field with the highest ATK...which is your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!" Kisara cried out as her ace was destroyed by the opposing monster's effect. "Well...then I guess I'll attack and destroy your little monster with my other dragon! Since its effect can only be used while it's face-up, I will be able to eliminate it this time! Go, my Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, and finish off his Red Wyvern!"

The glowing white beast gave another thunderous roar before rushing forward at the smaller target, eliminating it with one swoop of its blue breath. JACK took little damage from the attack, his life points decreasing by a very tiny amount _(JACK's LP: 4000 - 3900)_.

Satisfied with the attack, Kisara placed a card inside an empty space of her duel disk _(6 - 0)_. "I set one facedown to end my turn! Now, it's your turn, King. You may have escaped the power of my Blue-Eyes for this turn, but I'll personally make sure that you won't be so lucky next time around!"

"Such arrogance...and you call yourself a duelist!" JACK rebuked, drawing from his deck. "I'll show you the strength of the one and only true King! It's my move!"

 _Turn 3: JACK ATLAS_

 _Life points: 3900_

 _[]: 3_

Glancing at the new card with interest, JACK kept his turn short. "I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Then, I'll play Monster Reborn, and I'll bring back Red Wyvern from the Graveyard!"

As he drew two cards from his deck, the spell opened up a portal in the ground, from which the fiery, two-legged dragon leapt out of it. It unfurled its wings and cried out in triumph, waiting to fight again. However, JACK knew he couldn't use its effect since he already did in the previous turn, so he also slipped a card in the duel disk, ending his brief move _([]: 3 - 2)_.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." He concluded, leaving Kisara to roll her eyes.

"That seriously can't be it...although, I guess you didn't really had any other option, did you?" She taunted playfully, giving a half-lidded gaze before laughing madly, drawing a card. "I'll put you out of your misery right here and right now!"

 _Turn 4: Kisara_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 1_

Upon seeing what the new card was, her eyes widened. "Hehe...looks like I will be able to finish this in one go! I'll start by tributing my Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon and using its effect to Special Summon one LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro monster from my Extra Deck in DEF mode! I Special Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

As the ghostly white dragon raised its wings and vanished, a light appeared in place of it, transforming into a silverish-gray dragon with a light blue underbelly, flapping its wings powerfully and sending forceful winds onto the field. Its also had sharp golden claws and horns, and a long tail swept aside the broken landscape behind it. It transfixed its glowing blue eyes on the opponent, baring its sharp and pointy teeth **(9/2500/3000)**.

"And what is even better...is that Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effects allows it and other Dragon-Type monsters that I control to not be targeted or destroyed by your card effects, well, until the end of the next turn. That means that the effect of the Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon resting in my Graveyard will be negated, and my monster won't be destroyed in the End Phase." Kisara continued in a matter-of-factly tone, making JACK glare. "However, during my Standby Phase, I can use its effect to Special Summon one 'Normal' monster in my Graveyard, which will be one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The determined ace returned to the field after flying out of the make-shift portal, unleashing a great roar while doing so. Kisara then stretched out her hand to her facedown, allowing it to rise and activate.

"I play the Spell, Silver's Cry! With this, I can target one Dragon-Type 'Normal' monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field! Come forth, my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

As the second white dragon came, joining up with the first counterpart, Kisara smiled widely, stretching out her hand. "And now, I send my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the Graveyard once more, which lets me to Special Summon from my Extra Deck by its own effect, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

The two mentioned aces roared before glowing brightly and then disappearing, their light merging together to form a new monster, which was a pure white dragon with two heads instead of one. It was metallic with blue energy lines coursing visibly through its body and wings, displaying the pure electrical power of the beast. Its arrow-tipped armored tail swished heavily as the dragon bared its claws and two maws of razor-sharp teeth **(10/3000/2500)**.

"BATTLE PHASE! And at this time, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon's effect activates: during the Battle Phase, it can make up to _two_ attacks on monsters! I attack your Red Wyvern with my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon's first attack! Go, and destroy his weak little creature!"

JACK was prepared, however. "I play the Trap, Red Crystal! Until the end of this turn, all 'Red' monsters that I control cannot be destroyed by card effects or by battle! And this targets my monster, not yours, so its effects aren't negated."

Kisara was irritated by this, but her anger quickly turned into insanity. "However, I may not be able to destroy your monster...but you'll _still_ take the damage! Lots and lots of damage! Continue with your onslaught, my dragons!"

Her two-headed monster cried out with pride before flapping its wings and raising its heads straight into the air, each charging up a ball of light. They then unleashed their attacks onto the helpless wyvern, bathing it in white electricity and fire. JACK grimaced from the force of the blows, his life points lowering as a consequence _(JACK's LP: 3900 - 3300, 3300 - 2700)_.

Nevertheless, he still stood tall and proud, and that left Kisara very unhappy. He wasn't going down that easily.

"Well, you're tough, I'll give you that," she muttered lowly. "I still have one monster left, so Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, use your power as well! You may have lived through this fight so far, but I will succeed and emerge victorious in the end!"

While the Synchro monster also clashed against his fiery monster, JACK was not deterred by the weaker force _(JACK's LP: 2700 - 2600)._ Seeing that she was officially done by setting no cards _([]: 1 - 1)_ , he drew from his deck.

"Your turn is over, and you have failed to end me. If this is as far as you can go, then you will never be able to defeat the King!"

 _Turn 5: JACK ATLAS_

 _Life points: 2600_

 _[]: 3_

He looked at the new card, immediately seeing a way to achieve victory. However...it wouldn't come this turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn _([]: 3 - 2)_. And at this moment,  Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect ends, meaning that your dragons can be targeted by card effects now."

Kisara cackled at this, having a mad gleam in her eyes. "Is that it? Don't tell that's all the King can do...but I guess you had no choice. I mean, you only have one measly little monster in comparison to my great dragons! It can't even use its effect, so it's all pointless!"

"Do not mock or underestimate your opponent!" JACK boomed in response. "If you had any pride as a duelist, you would've treated others with respect and grace, not with contempt and foolishness! But you have shown time and time again that you are unworthy, and as King, I will make sure that you will fall in this fight!"

"Whatever, it's my turn now." Kisara shook it off, drawing a card. "You sure do talk big, but so far...your dueling has been very unsatisfactory."

 _Turn 6: Kisara_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 2_

Not even paying attention to her hand, Kisara raised her hand wildly to her two-headed white dragon. "Battle Phase! I attack Red Wyvern with Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon's first attack again! It's over for you, King!"

However, JACK had all the pieces in place. "I play the Trap, King's Synchro! Since your monster declared an attack on a Synchro monster that I control, I can negate the attack, then banish the Synchro Monster and a Tuner from my Graveyard! If I do, I can Special Summon one Synchro monster from my Extra Deck, whose Level equals the total Levels of the banished monsters, treating the Special Summon as a Synchro Summon! With this, I banish Red Wyvern and the Red Resonator in my Graveyard!"

From his words, the two mentioned monsters were enveloped in smoke as they were banished from the field. However, from the smoke appeared two eyes, glowing a foreboding scarlet color. JACK raised his fist as a demonic roar sounded from the smoke...

 _"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might! Let the power of one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! I Synchro Summon! Level eight! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight_ _!"_

The smoke then cleared as the hellish beast thundered to the field, revealing itself as a mighty red dragon adorned in dark, steel armor. It spread its double-horned, fire-colored wings, and its metallic tail curled behind its striped body. Its right arm was covered in a metal gauntlet, glowing with raw power. On its head stood two curved horns, similar to that of a devil's, and its fierce fiery eyes were transfixed onto the enemy's dragons **(8/3000/2500)**.

Despite the utter strength and power of JACK's ace, Kisara wasn't amused. "So what? I still have one attack left! Go, my dragon, and take out his Scarlight!"

JACK knew he could've used the effect of his monster, but he had a different plan in mind, raising his hand over to his other facedown. "I play the Trap, Break Tune! Not only does this negate your attack, but it also allows me to Special Summon one Tuner from my hand! Come, Salvation Dragon!"

From his hand came a little, pink dragon with a round head and orange eyes, almost having the appearance of that of a dragonfly. It had wings that were a lighter shade of pink, orange orbs resting near the base of those wings, and two legs that acted like stilts near the bottom. The dragon gave a cheerful cry as it hovered in place **(1/0/0)**.

Kisara widened her eyes and her smile even more. "Aw, it's pretty cute...but it's useless, having no ATK or DEF at all, and its effect is garbage. Therefore, I'll put it out of its misery by having my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon attack it instead!"

JACK glared darkly at her words. "If you were a true duelist, you would realize that every card has a purpose. I discard the Barrier Resonator in my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect: I target one Tuner monster that I control, and that Tuner cannot be destroyed in battle, and I won't take any battle damage from any attacks involving it."

"WHAT?! NO!" Kisara shrieked as her monster's blast of fire and lightning failed to destroy the little creature, the effect of the discarded Tuner saving it and its master from damage. "You're starting to get on my nerves...well, then I guess I'll set one facedown and end my turn _([]: 2 - 1)_!"

JACK drew from his deck from this, giving a long look at the card in his hand. "Now, it's time for you to witness the true power of the King!"

 _Turn 7: JACK ATLAS_

 _Life points: 2600_

 _[]: 1_

He started the turn by placing the only card in his hand down on the duel blade. "I Normal Summon Red Mirror!"

The new monster that appeared on the field was that of a structure of four crimson mirrors on a single base, each facing one side. Their frames were decorated with yellow gems, and in the center of the four mirrors blazed a great fire, roaring and beating against the dark glass **(1/0/0)**.

Before Kisara could make fun of his new monster, JACK then turned his focus to his demonic fiend. "Now, I'll activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy as many Special Summoned 'Effect' monsters on the field as possible with ATK equal to or less than Scarlight's, then deal five hundred damage to you for each monster destroyed! Feel the power of my ravaging soul, and say farewell to your dragons!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Kisara yelled with a psychotic tone in her voice, stretching her arm out to reveal her facedown. "I play the Continuous Trap, Fiendish Chain! I can target one face-up 'Effect' monster on the field! That monster's effects are not only negated, but it cannot also declare an attack! _So much for your dragon_!"

The effect of the trap leased out black chains at the demonic monster, wrapping themselves around the dragon and pinning it, leaving it unable to move. JACK closed his eyes from this.

"So you would try to bar in the fangs of my soul with your chains...but I am the King, and I have already assured your defeat!" He roared, turning his focus to his other monsters. "Now, I tune my Level one Red Mirror and my Level eight Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight to my Level one Salvation Dragon!"

From his declaration, his dragon and volley of mirrors flew into the air and lined themselves up, as the smaller pink dragon glowed into a single, green ring that encircled around the two. The effect of the summon transformed the other two monsters into a group of nine stars, all lined up in a single row...before blazing light zoomed through the ring.

Kisara was caught off-guard by this. "A Synchro Summon? But...how...wait, Salvation Dragon was a Tuner! And...that means...Fiendish Chain would be destroyed!"

 _"A lone single polished light, become the true high ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! I Synchro Summon! Level ten! The great soul, Savior Demon's Dragon!"_

The light parted as the mightiest of dragon roars echoed through the field, displaying the true power of the new monster. It was a dragon with a long serpentine body, thick arms and claws, and four armored wings, having feathers at the ends and a tall plate at the base of the shoulders. The base of the tail held a spiked club, and its head held three, white horns and a fiery mane. It glared at the enemy and stretched itself to its full height **(10/4000/3000)**.

Kisara gaped at the new dragon, filled with so much excitement that she didn't notice her trap disappearing. "Wow, that's an impressive monster! But by ATK strength alone, you can't defeat me in this fight! My Twin Burst's effect allows it to not be destroyed by battle, for one thing. When my next turn comes, I'll finish you off!"

"You won't have a next turn, because I'm ending it here and now!" JACK retaliated, making Kisara laugh...until she heard what happened next. "Once per turn, Savior Demon's Dragon's ability allows to target one face-up monster my opponent controls...and negate the effects of that monster! And when this effect resolves, Savior Demon's Dragon gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK!"

"What?"

"I target your Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, and I negate its effects, which allows Savior Demon's Dragon to gain its ATK!"

"My...my dragon has three thousand ATK. That leaves...!" Her voice trailed off as the crimson beast glowed, weakening her two-headed monster along the process as its ATK rose _(Savior Demon's Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 7000)_. "Seven...seven thousand ATK...!"

"Witness the power of the one and only King! Go, Savior's Demon Dragon, and attack Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

Kisara could only watch as the majestic dragon rose into the air and stretched out its wings, engulfing them in flames as it barreled down at her Fusion ace. It was quickly destroyed within seconds, and the force of the attack made her fly back, skidding across the cemented ground as her life points decreased to nothing _(Kisara's LP: 4000 - 0)_.

She laid on the ground, mildly dazed. "I can't believe it...I lost. I...I never lose! I would never lose! Never, _NEVER!"_

However, the effects of the last blast took a huge toll on her body, as she had succumbed multiple scratches and injuries from it. She tried to get up, but her arms and legs failed her, having suffered too much from the OTK.

And as she continued muttering to herself, JACK shook his head, displeased with her actions. "This duel showed the true nature of your soul, and you have failed to prove yourself as worthy. Remember this lesson before you even think about picking up a duel disk."

With those words, he walked away from the devastated site, leaving behind the rambling duelist, who screeched in return, her eyes glowing slightly. "I _WILL_ COME BACK, JACK! You may have bested me, but that doesn't mean anything! I...WILL...BE...BACK!"

* * *

 **After writing out the finalized outline of the duels with _Sky_ , this entire thing took me TWO. DAYS. Whew...and I was stuck in one area on turn 6, when JACK used more monsters when he didn't have enough cards in his hand (Pot of Greed wasn't in the finalized version, that was added in at the last moment to make everything work).**

 **Anyway, there are probably a couple of mistakes in here (and I probably have noticed them and decided to brush them off, seeing as I/ _Sky_ can't really find any other way around the problem without giving the characters cards that they don't have in their decks), so...yeah, other than that, I hoped you enjoyed the duel! :D This one was REALLY hard...**

 **And thanks once more, _Technow_ , for submitting this request! It was a real challenge, so you have my gratitude and appreciation! Everyone, please check out his Arc-V story if you haven't already. ;D**

 **With that said, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS GOOD! 8D**


	9. Duel 8: Muiko vs Yuya

**Whoo...wow, for the first time ever (and by that, I mean for ALL of my stories, including my past 2014/2015 ones), one of my stories actually has reached the 100 review mark...this calls for a celebration. 8D CONGRATULATIONS TO** ** _Epsilon Tarantula_ for being the 100th reviewer! As such, your reward will be a virtual plushy of anyone from any show of your choice! :D PM me on what plushy you would want, and I'll give it to you. ;) Once again, congrats! :D**

 **With that aside, let's go on to the request by _NewComer1_ : this one is YUYA SAKAKI (again) v.s. Muiko, the main OC from Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai, a story with a very interesting plot, cool characters, and a new type of summoning method that is just AWESOME, so awesome that it will be used in this request! Please check it out! :D **

**This takes place just before chapter 42 of that story, so now you know. :3**

 **Which reminds me, I have to finalize my own made-up Special Summon (Attribute Summoning). XD N** **ow, let's move to the duel! And I give thanks to _Sky_ and _NewComer1_ for your help. ;) You're both really awesome as always! :D**

* * *

Muiko yawned tiredly, stretching her arms and rubbing her stiff back, soon bending backwards to pop it. A crack was heard, followed by a relieved sigh as the tired blond-haired girl slumped against her large bed face-first, her moans of exhaustion becoming muffled against the mattress and covers.

"WHOO, what a day!" She exclaimed wearily, turning over on the bed in order to rest on her back. "Hard to believe that the opening ceremony for the Scorch Cup is tomorrow...whelp, I better get some rest, then!"

Muiko then sat up on her bed and placed her deck on the wooden nightstand next to her, leaving her main ace monster at the very top of the stack. She smiled at the image, barely stifling another yawn that came with it. She turned off the lamp's light, plunging the room into the night's darkness.

"Got a busy day tomorrow...better go to sleep..." Eventually, she crawled up the bed and then plopped her head down immediately into the soft pillows, drifting off into slumber within a few moments. Her sighs echoed softly within the otherwise peaceful room, reflecting calmness.

However, little did she know of the adventure that was awaiting for her that night...

It was around midnight, with the silver moon gleaming high in the starry sky, with the sounds of nature and the city resounding quietly in the distance, with the sweet grasp of darkness that blanketed over the land, that a strange phenomenon happened, one that had woken the weary female duelist up from her sleep.

"Wha-wha...what is..?" She trailed off, hearing the strange humming sound of... _something_ in her room. She looked around slowly, her half-lidded gaze stopping instantly upon her deck, or, well, what was happening to her deck.

It was glowing...well, one card was. Muiko recognized it as her ace, Golden Angel Dragon. It was a peculiar sight, one that made her more alert and curious as to what was going on.

"It's...glowing? Why is my ace glowing...?" She had no time to finish her thoughts when the card suddenly shined to a blinding extent, filling the room and piercing the darkness with waves of bright and golden light. It enveloped everything in sight, including the duelist herself until she saw nothing else but a brilliant white...

It was blinding, way too bright for her to see, so she closed her eyes for a moment, draping her arms over her head to add some more protection from the light...

And then, it was gone, just like that.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking careful notice of her current surroundings as her eyes adjusted. What she had found herself in was shocking.

"I..I-I'm in...Miami City..." She trailed off from the revelation, trying to take in the sights of the multi-colored buildings, the paved streets, and the tall LDS building in the distance, shaped in an crystal, hour-glass figure, shining brightly in the sunlight of the day. "It's...it can't be...how?"

She was at a loss for words in that moment, still wondering on how she was in Miami City, considering certain...circumstances. However, after giving a long and good scan of her surroundings, she was even more surprised at the fact that she was standing right outside the You Show Duel School, the school where students went to learn Entertainment Dueling.

And, more specifically, there was one person that went there that was on Muiko's mind, from what she remembered in the history books. And that very same person just happened to open the door to the school, immediately noticing her.

"Oh! Uh...hey, there." Muiko's jaw dropped to the floor...well, sidewalk. She blinked once, twice, rubbing her eyes in order to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

 _No way...it's the Duel King!_

"You...you are..." Her mind was completely blank for a moment. "Sa-Sakaki Yuya..."

Yuya rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to respond to the situation. He didn't even know the girl, although he wasn't that surprised that she knew his name (he did carry a somewhat famous reputation in Miami City thanks to his father). Muiko hastily bowed in respect, which really caught the boy off-guard.

"U-um...yeah, that's me...and you are?"

The sounds that came out of her mouth were a few incoherent babbles, too low for him to hear. He sweat-dropped in return.

"Are you okay...um, ma'am?"

It was then that Muiko quickly regained her senses and rose from her bow, straightening her clothes and hair before giving a grave expression at him, eliminating all possible signs of being extremely nervous and becoming unnaturally emotionless. "Yes, I'm alright. My name is Muiko."

"O-okay..." Yuya noticed her sudden change in behavior with a wary look in his eyes, and it was in that moment that he had noticed her duel disk strapped around her arm. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you come to the You Show Duel School to duel someone? We haven't had any messages about a challenger latel-!"

"Yes, I did come to duel someone here...and that would be you," Muiko interrupted calmly, leaving Yuya lost and stumbling over his words. "And as for the lack of any notice, we don't exactly have a lot of letters and ink from where I'm from."

"Oh? And where do you come from?"

"Somewhere...far away." Muiko ended that statement with a sly wink, to which Yuya raised another eyebrow. She hoped that he would buy the somewhat transparent lies, though she still wondered if this encounter was even real at all. For all she knew, she might be having a dream...a very realistic and awesome dream...

 _It does feel a little more real than usual...but what other explanation do I have? Besides, he wouldn't believe me if I told him that I came from a different time altogether, so this is for the best for the both of us._

Before Yuya could ask any more questions about her origins, Muiko decided to change the topic. "Um, how about we go and...duel? I have been waiting a long time to do against a legend such as you, Yuya Sakaki."

Yuya blushed from the compliment. "Le-legend? I wouldn't call myself a legend..."

 _Oh, the irony. You have no idea just how much of one you are, Yuya..._

* * *

"Alright, are you ready?" Yuya asked, preparing his duel disk while Muiko did the same.

The girl nodded solemnly, slapping her deck into the slot of her duel disk. "Born ready."

On the sidelines, a small group of three kids, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi, cheered (with one of them making his whole body shiver in excitement) on for the both of them, while in the podium stood a pink-haired girl and a brown-and-orange-haired man, Yuzu and Shuzo, who were readying the school's Solid Vision system.

"Whoo, I can't wait to see how this will turn out!" Tatsuya stated proudly, with Ayu and Futoshi agreeing.

"I wonder what kind of deck Muiko uses," the red-haired girl of the group continued, her bright eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ooh, the thought of it gives me the shivers!" Futoshi squealed, doing his... _weird_...body roll gesture.

"Well, she seemed like a pretty nice girl when we met her, even if she did seem a little cold...I want both of them to win, but let's see how her skill fares against Yuya's!" Ayu added.

Yuzu looked up from the controls, giving both of them a thumbs up. "Alright, Muiko, let's see what you got!" she declared, pressing a button on the machine and starting the Action field.

Muiko shrugged with indifference in return, then turned her attention to her opponent with a serious look in her eyes. "Let's get this started!"

 _"Action Field: Elemental Springs!"_ The Action Field generated from the Solid Vision system appeared as a thick jungle of some sorts, with sand on the ground, pools of water resting nearby, and with great cliffs and ledges hanging around the arena. Rocks and boulders covered one part of the field, with some Action Cards being visible on the rocks.

The two duelists started their chant, with Yuya going first. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through the field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling!"

Everyone around joined in on the last part of the chant. "ACTION...!"

"DUEL!"

 _Turn 1: Yuya Sakaki_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 5_

Yuya took the first turn by drawing no card. "I'll start off by setting my Scale one Stargazer Magician and my Scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'll be able to Special Summon monsters whose Levels are from Level two to Level seven!"

As he set the two cards in his Pendulum Zones, the two magicians appeared: one sported a white robe, a tall hat, and a purple cloak, all covered in blue orbs. He wielded a scythe-like staff with a circular mechanic in the middle of the pole. His pale blue eyes stared solemnly at Muiko **(5/1200/2400/1)**.

The other magician was covered in black robes instead, with silver armor and a black hat to top it all off. His red hair spiked out from underneath his hat, and in his right arm he sported a half-clock mechanism, with gold parts stretching far beyond his body **(3/1200/600/8)** **.**

The two magicians were then enveloped into two separate columns of blue light, their respective Scale numbers appearing below them brightly. A giant pendulum then swayed above Yuya's head, one that reflected a remarkable appearance to his crystal pendant...

 _"Swing far, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! I Pendulum Summon! Come to me! Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord in DEF mode! And Entermate Drumming Kong!"_

A portal then appeared from the sky, and two different colored lights soared out of it, revealing two adorable monsters from Yuya's hand: one was a hermit crab with a green shell and blue claws, showing amber eyes and a gray mustache from underneath. On its shell were yellow bulbs and a red bow at the top, resting neatly above a painted yellow star **(5/500/2500/2)**.

The other monster was a gorilla with bongos on its chest and cymbals on his shoulders, banging them in a nice and steady rhythm with his mallet-like hands. He wore a top hat and a red vest, and his bright blue eyes winked at Muiko, who smirked at the sight of the performance **(5/1600/900/2)**.

Yuya then placed one card in his duel disk to signify the end of his turn _([]: 5 - 0)_. "I set one card and that'll be it for me. Your move, Muiko. Let's see what you got!"

The girl glanced at his two monsters once more before drawing from her deck. "I'll gladly do so."

 _For the Duel King, nevertheless._

 _Turn 2: Muiko_

 _Life points: 4000_

 _[]: 6_

Scouring through the various cards in her hand, Muiko quickly concocted up a strategy. "Awesome! I'll start by Special Summoning Elemental Beast Copper Bull since I have no other monsters on my field. However, its ATK will be reduced by half."

A copper-colored bull pounded and thundered its hooves on the field and snorted, glaring determinedly at Yuya **(4/1800/900)**. Its body glowed as its effect reduced its ATK to half its original amount, making it weaker than most monsters _(Elemental Beast Copper Bull's ATK: 1800 - 900)_.

The three kids watching from the sidelines watched in amazement at the sight of the new monster, having never heard of the archetype before, Ally especially. "Ooh, Elemental Beasts sound so cool," she remarked, the others nodding.

Yuya mused silently to himself when the new monster appeared, while Muiko continued her turn. "And next, since I have successfully Normal or Special Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon Elemental Beast Iron Hammerhead as well! Come out!"

A hammerhead shark with a body of pure, strong iron appeared onto the field. It flexed its fins and tail, showing off its sleek, strong, and shiny form **(4/800/2000)**. Yuya raised an eyebrow at its sizable number of DEF points, half-wondering why it wasn't summoned in that mode. Muiko smirked, gesturing to her shark once more.

"And it has another ability: when it was Special Summoned by its own effect, it can inflict damage to you equal to its ATK, which is eight hundred! Take the first bite in this battle, Hammerhead!"

Yuya stood his ground and raised his hands in defense, as the iron shark soared high into the air before opening its jaws and biting the boy's duel disk. It didn't leave any marks, but it was enough for the boy himself, his life points depleting by a small amount _(Yuya's LP: 4000 - 3200)_.

"It's your first turn, and already I've taken some damage...looks like this won't be an easy duel," he remarked, smiling widely. "Which only makes it even more fun!"

Muiko nodded, grabbing another card in her hand. "Perhaps. Next, I Normal Summon my Elemental Beast Sulfur Leopard."

A leopard with a dark-golden coat that had soot in a few areas roared mightily onto the field, pounding into position before its master. It growled and bared its sharp teeth, hungry for battle **(4/1600/800)**.

It took a few moments, but Yuya suddenly noticed something about Muiko's three monsters. "They're all the same Level...does that mean that she can...?"

Muiko smirked, knowing that her opponent was catching on to her next move. "And now, the field is set. With my Level four Copper Bull and Iron Hammerhead, I now construct the Overlay Network!"

"An XYZ Summon?!" Yuya questioned rhetorically, watching as the two mentioned monsters each glowed their respective color, swirling and soaring around each other in the air before diving straight down into a black hole that had appeared in the ground, decorated with a flourish of yellow specks. They disappeared...and from the center of the singularity came a bright burst of light.

 _"Knight warrior that protects and serves Mother Nature! Come forth and triumph over any foes who dare to destroy her green kingdom! I XYZ Summon! Appear, Rank four! Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight!"_

Stepping out from the light with a resounding _boom_ , a great knight entered the field, his brown armor being adorned with green vines that wrapped around his chest, legs, and arms. He wielded a leaf-like sword in one hand, and a lily-pad-shaped shield in the other. Two Overlay Units circled around him, displaying the number of times he could use his effect **(4/2300/1500)**.

Yuya grinned at the sight of the new monster, which Muiko noticed. "But there's more to come! Next, I play the Equip Spell, Mark of the Beast, which increases one monster on my field by five hundred extra ATK! I'll equip it to my Sulfur Leopard, raising its ATK even more!"

The leopard glowed brighter and roared proudly as its ATK grew _(Elements Beast Sulfur Leopard's ATK: 1600 - 2100)_. Muiko continued with another card from her hand. "I then play my other Equip Spell,  Titanium Armor, and equip it to my Overgrow Knight, raising its ATK by one thousand!"

Due to the effect of the card, the knight was adorned with shining armor, glowing a bright silver hue as its ATK also grew to a considerably large amount _(Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight's ATK: 2300 - 3300)_. Yuya smirked at this.

"Those are some pretty powerful monsters," he complimented, and Muiko nodded once more, stretching out her hand.

"Yes, they are indeed. And now, I commence the Battle Phase! I attack your Hermit Crab with Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight, then attack your Drumming Kong with Sulfur Leopard! And at this point, I activate the ability of Overgrow Knight: when it destroys a monster, I gain life points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK!"

"Thankfully, Hermit Crab is in DEF mode, so I won't take any damage!" Yuya quipped, raising his arms as Muiko's XYZ monster rushed forward, swung its mighty sword, and slashed it in the crab's shell, breaking it in half. Muiko's life was increased due to her monster's effect...by a small margin _(Muiko's LP: 4000 - 4250)_.

"But your monkey isn't. Now, Sulfur Leopard, attack!" She declared, her leopard obliging and running down the field.

Yuya was prepared for this. "I play the Trap, Negate Attack! This stops your attack from commencing!"

"Lucky..." Muiko trailed off as her monster walked back to her field, growling lowly, seeing that she couldn't really do anything else, not even set a card _([]: 6 - 1)_. "Then I end my turn with that."

"Then it'll be the start of mine! Huzzah!" Yuya cried out, drawing his next card with flair, with Muiko smiling at his familiar catchphrase. "The fun has just begun!"

 _Turn 3: Yuya Sakaki (DOOD)_

 _LP: 3200_

 _[]: 1_

He smiled widely when he noticed what his next card was. "Perfect! Time for you to come out!"

"This will be interesting," Muiko replied, crossing her arms as Yuya raised his arm to the blue sky above him, the portal inside it opening up again to reveal his monsters.

 _"I, using my set Pendulum Scales, Pendulum Summon! Come back from the Extra Deck, Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord in DEF mode! And meet the newest member, Entermate Big Bite Turtle_ _in DEF mode_!"

From the light came the cute little hermit crab, tucking itself inside its shell and looking out from the opening. The other monster was a chubby turtle-like creature with yellow skin and snout, bubbles coming out of it. It had a purple shell that seemed snug, with a pink bow wrapped around it, and a blue fan-like tail. Its green eyes stared up at Muiko, and it gave a friendly squeak **(3/800/1200/3)**.

"It certainly is adorable." She complimented, looking down at the new monster. Yuya smiled at this.

"Yep, but now it's time for Battle Phase!" Yuya declared, raising his hand. "I attack Sulfur Leopard with Drumming Kong! And I activate his effect to increase his ATK by six hundred, but that's not all! I then activate Hermit Crab's effect and target Drumming Kong, allowing it to gain an extra three hundred ATK for every other monster on the field besides Hermit Crab! With this, Drumming Kong will gain twelve hundred ATK!"

"What?!" Muiko exclaimed as the monkey banged his fists on his chest, giving a triumphant hoot as its ATK matched that of her monster's _(Entermate Drumming Kong's ATK: 1600 - 2800)._ "My leopard will be taken out!"

The monkey charged forward. Her monster prepared its claws to counterattack...

"I send Mark of the Beast to the Graveyard in order to negate your attack!" Muiko declared, her Equip Spell disappearing on the field and leaving her monster weaker than Yuya's _(Elemental Beast Sulfur Leopard's ATK: 2100 - 1600_ ).

Yuya huffed at that, looking over at his other monsters. "There's nothing else I can do here...my other pals don't have enough strength to beat her leopard if they're in ATK mode. Plus, I don't have any cards in my hand...so I'll end my turn here _([]: 1 - 0)_! At this moment,  Drumming Kong's and Hermit Crab's effects end _(Entermate Drumming Kong's ATK: 2800 - 1600)_!"

"Well, I don't blame you for that move, but I'm afraid that this duel is mine!" Muiko announced, drawing a card.

 _Turn 4: Muiko_

 _LP: 4250_

 _[]: 2_

She stopped herself upon noticing what she drew. "This card...may be a make or break for me."

 _The odds are against me in this one...but I will pull through!_

"I play the Spell, Gamble Draw! I discard my whole hand and then draw once more from my Deck, and if the next card I draw is a Monster Card, I can draw an additional five cards as well! But if it's not a Monster Card, I have to discard it as well."

"That's quite a suspenseful risk!" Yuya remarked, while Muiko gathered up her hand and placed it in her Graveyard.

"Yep...so here goes!" She placed her fingertips on the top, closed her eyes, and drew...

 _Come on, come on..._

She looked at the card...and smiled. "The card I drew was the monster, Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah! And now, I get to draw five more cards!"

Yuya smiled, placing one card on his hip. Muiko smirked, filling her hand again and looking through it, searching for any chances for victory. She smirked and plucked one in the middle.

"I play the Spell, Monster Reborn, and use it to bring back Elemental Beast Iron Hammerhead from my Graveyard, and you know what happens when my shark is Normal or Special Summoned!"

Yuya braced his arms once more as the shark returned with full force, swimming up and bashing his duel disk again in order to deplete his life even more _(Yuya's LP: 3200 - 2400)_. "She's quite a tough duelist."

"And next, I Normal Summon from my Hand, Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah!" Slapping the card down on her blade, a beautiful metallic cheetah that gleamed a golden hue pounced onto the field with a mighty cry, brandishing its power and beauty **(4/1500/1000)**.

"Two Level four monsters again...another XYZ Summon?!" Yuya questioned, and to his surprise, Muiko shook her head.

"This time, I'll show you a new summoning method, the likes of which you've never seen before!" She declared, stretching out her arm to her two monsters. "With my LIGHT-Attribute Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah and my LIGHT-Attribute Elemental Beast Sulfur Leopard, I Muikai Summon!"

"Muikai Summon?!" Everyone in the room gasped, having never heard of such a method before.

"What's that?" Yuya wondered, puzzled as Muiko's two felines transformed into glowing balls of light, merging into an even larger ball of light.

"Muikai Summoning is a kind of Special Summon where you take two or more monsters of the same Attribute to Special Summon another monster of the same Attribute from the Extra Deck!"

"Sounds amazing!" Ayu complimented, eyes wide with wonder.

"It gives me the SHIVERS!" Futoshi giggled, wriggling his body once more.

"Never heard of it before, but it does sound interesting," Tatsuya mused, smiling at the new method.

Yuya was surprised at this, having nothing to say, seeing that he wasn't the only pioneer to a new Special Summoning method. Muiko stretched out her arms as the ball of golden light before her started to take form into her ace, growing larger and brighter.

 _"A legendary dragon, with its majestic angelic wings, show your light to brighten this dark world! I Muikai Summon! Show your power! Level seven! Golden Angel Dragon!"_

Everyone watched in awe as from the light came the form of a majestic dragon indeed, with two, white angelic wings. It had a long neck with two horns perched on the crown of its head, and a white chest with the rest of its body adorned in a golden color. It drew its head back and roared, spreading its beautiful wings **(7/2500/2000)**.

"Wow..." Yuzu trailed off, speechless.

"Amazing..." The You Show trio was also left in amazement, mouths wide open.

"That is a very awesome monster!" Yuya complimented, finally able to speak. "Muikai Summoning...you certainly are full of surprises, Muiko! Did they teach that at the school?"

She was caught off-guard at the question. "Oh...um...yes, they did...but let's get back to the duel."

"Bu-!"

"I activate Golden Angel Dragon's effect: by banishing my Level four Elemental Beast Iron Hammerhead, I can target one card on your field and destroy it! Now, my dragon, destroy Yuya's Hermit Crab!"

Yuya watched warily as the dragon flew up and charged up energy in its mouth, before blasting it down at his monster, obliterating it completely. Muiko gave a wry grin, raising her pointer finger.

"Battle Phase! Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight attacks Big Bite Turtle, while Golden Angel Dragon attacks Drumming Kong! And I use my knight's other Overlay Unit to activate its effect!"

As the knight slashed its sword down on the poor turtle, cleaving it in two and using the destroyed monster's ATK to help its master grow stronger _(Muiko's LP: 4250 - 4650),_ Yuya still held one trick up in his sleeves. "I activate Big Bite Turtle's effect: when it is destroyed, I can destroy the monster that attacked it!"

"So that means...!" Muiko trailed off as her knight suddenly vanished in a shower of sparkles, thanks to the opposing monster's effect. "I still have one battle left! Now, my dragon, eradicate that ape!"

"I use Drumming Kong's effect to raise its ATK by six hundred!" Yuya replied, his monkey banging its chest as its ATK rose again to lessen the damage _(Drumming Kong's ATK: 1600 - 2200)_. However, he was still blown back by the force of the dragon's attack, slashing his monkey in two and leaving him to take some damage _(Yuya's LP: 2400 - 2100)_.

Satisfied with her move, Muiko ended by setting one card in a slot of her duel disk, having it disappear on the field while lying down. "I place one facedown and end it here _(1 - 3)_."

Yuya breathed slowly, rising to his feet due to falling from the last attack. He drew confidently. "You are a very tough opponent, Muiko. But now...it's my turn!"

 _Turn 5: Yuya Sakaki_

 _LP: 2100_

 _[]: 1_

He frowned to himself when he noticed that he couldn't do much. "Well, nevertheless, I'll strengthen my defenses."

 _"_ _With my set Scales, I Pendulum Summon from my Extra Deck, Entermate Hermit Crab_ _in DEF mode_! _ Entermate Drumming Kong in DEF mode! And Entermate Big Bite Turtle in DEF mode! And then, from my Hand, I Pendulum Summon Entermate Seesawhopper in DEF mode!"_

Muiko studied with a cautious gaze as his three monsters returned once more, each smiling at her. The newest one was that of a green cricket with a pointed head and abdomen, having a sorta angrish expression painted on the latter, having a black hat resting on the top. It had blue gems on the sides of its body as well, and its dark green wings chirped happily. It stared up at Muiko, beaming, its silver-gray eyes sporting a happy gleam in them **(4/100/1200)**.

"And I end my turn with that." Yuya declared, making Muiko raise an eyebrow.

"I see...then it's the beginning of mine!" She retorted, drawing her next card.

 _Turn 6: Muiko_

 _LP: 4650_

 _[]: 4_

She glanced briefly at her hand, picking one card. "And now watch as I place my Elemental Beast Cobalt Griffon...in a Pendulum Zone!"

"Pendulum Zone...you're gonna Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked quizzically, watching with wide eyes as a griffin made out of blue crystal raced to the blue column of light, showing off its black bracers and yellow cobalt symbol, its yellow eyes glowing. Its Scale glowed brightly above its form **(7/2700/2100/4)**.

"Actually, no, because next...I play Graceful Resurrection! I Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated, and I choose Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight!"

Her nature-like knight returned to the field from a dark portal in the ground, grunting loudly upon arrival. "Next, I play my Trap, Level of Balance, which allows me to copy a Spell or Trap card that I had used this turn, such as Graceful Resurrection! I use this effect to bring back my Fluorine Cheetah with its effects negated!"

The effects of the trap brought back the metallic and golden feline, chirping and crying out in triumph at having been revived. Yuya whistled at her abilities, but Muiko wasn't finished yet.

"Next, I Normal Summon Elemental Beast Mercury Eagle, so come out and join us, my feathered friend!" She trumpeted, revealing the crimson eagle from her hand as it soared into the sky, its metallic feathers giving a brilliant shine. It screamed triumphantly, landing in front of its master with wings spread wide **(3/800/500)**.

"And now, Battle Phase! I attack Big Bite Turtle with Overgrow Knight!"

"But Big Bite's effect destroys the monster that attack i-!"

"Not if I activate Mercury Eagle's effect: when my opponent activates a monster effect, I can negate the effect of that monster!" Muiko declared, with Yuya watching as his turtle was destroyed forcefully by the knight. He took no damage as a result, but the girl wasn't done with her move just yet.

"And now, Golden Angel Dragon, attack Drumming Kong!"

The next attack blew away his monster, who squealed in protest as the golden dragon's power destroyed it.

"Fluorine Cheetah, take down his Hermit Crab!"

Yuya's monster cried out in pain as the feline rushed forward and swiped at it with its sharp claws and teeth. He grew a little worried from this.

"And now, by banishing Mercury Eagle, my dragon's effect destroys your...Seesawhopper!"

"Argh!" Yuya braced himself for impact, while the grasshopper waved its hands in protest, eventually also cringing as the power of Muiko's ace caused it to vanish in a flourish of lights. Muiko used up all of her attacks, so there was nothing that she could do to drain his life points.

But Yuya noticed the determined gleam in her eyes.

 _It looks like she's still has some more to come..._

His suspicions were confirmed. "And finally, I activate Cobalt Griffon's Pendulum effect: I can remove this card from my Pendulum Zone and send it to my Extra Deck, and in return, you have to destroy two cards on your field...which extends to _your_ Pendulum Zones!"

"My Pendulum Zones? That means..." Yuya knew what she meant. All of his other monsters were destroyed, so his two magicians immediately evaporated into thin air, subject to the effect of the griffin.

He was now completely defenseless. Muiko smirked, not setting any cards _([]: 3 - 1)_. "It's your move...but now, you can't Pendulum Summon anymore. Next turn, I win!"

 _Wait...there is one card in my deck that can change this around. But the odds of drawing it...no, I have to have faith in my deck!_

He placed his fingers, taking a deep and relaxing breath.

 _Don't fail me now!_

"It's...SHOW TIME!"

 _Turn 7: Yuya Sakaki_

 _Life points: 2100_

 _[]: 1_

He opened his eyes and looked at the card in his hand, beaming upon the image. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for me to start the grand finale on this performance! As you can see, I have no monsters on my field and only one card in my hand, but that all will change soon with this...Magician's Card!"

"What?" Muiko asked.

"Since this is the only card in my hand and I control no other cards, I can draw one card from my Deck for every opponent that Muiko controls, then I have to reveal my hand. At the end of my turn, I'll have to banish all cards I control...but this is the last turn!"

"I have...three monsters on my field!" Muiko realized, to which Yuya winked.

"So I can draw three cards!" He explained, drawing from his deck. "And the ones I drew are...Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Antithesis Magician, and...Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?!" She gasped, knowing where he was going with this. "And that means..."

"By playing that Spell, I fuse, from my Hand, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Antithesis Magician!" He replied, allowing the effects of the card to create a bright whirlpool of blue-and-yellow light, swirling behind him. His dragon and magician transformed into two different-colored lights...before turning and spinning around each other while being enveloped in the power of the Special Summon.

 _"Wielder of mysterious power, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level eight! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

Muiko watched in amazement as a crimson dragon with gold rings around its head and on its back stomped onto the field with a proud and defiant roar. It was otherwise similar in appearance to Odd-Eyes, the only other differences besides the rings being the gold plates on its tail, and the round, metal-like eyes it had **(8/3000/2000)**.

"A Fusion Summon..." Muiko was astounded at how Yuya pulled off such a gamble to summon such a powerful monster.

"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates: it can attack the number of times equal to the other monster that was used to Special Summon it (not Odd-Eyes), and since Antithesis Magician's Level was a Level seven, my dragon can attack...five times!"

"Five times...and I have only three monsters...I'll lose!"

"The first attack! Rune-Eyes _,_ attack Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight!" Yuya declared, and his dragon then charged up blue energy in its large ring, shooting it at breakneck speed at the knight.

 _My only hope are Action Cards..._ Muiko looked around and soon found one a few feet away, but the first attack collided with her monster before she could reach it, draining her life points for the first time in the duel _(Muiko's LP: 4250 - 3950)._

"The second attack! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, go after Fluorine Cheetah!"

This time, however, Muiko was able to grab the Action Card in time. "I play the Action Magic, Miracle! My monster is not destroyed and I take half the damage!"

As the dragon's stream of power rammed into her Cheetah, the spell protected it by creating a barrier, preventing it from being destroyed and allowing Muiko to take less damage _(Muiko's LP: 3950 - 3200)._

"But I still have three attacks left! Go, and destroy her cheetah again!"

"No!" Muiko cried out, desperately searching for another Action Card. The third attack made it this time, though, and she skidded across the ground from the force _(Muiko's LP: 3200 - 1700)._

"And now, the fourth one! Rune-Eyes, attack Golden Angel Dragon!"

Muiko rose quickly to her feet, noticing another Action Card a few inches before her. "I play the Action Magic, Evasion, dodging your attack!"

 _You only have one attack left...and yours have stronger ATK. But if I can change the tides..._

Muiko then looked around one time, her eyes lighting up immediately when she noticed another Action Card not far behind her. She ran towards it and grabbed it, while Yuya also ran from his spot and towards another Action Card.

She chuckled. "I play the Action Magic, Attack Force, raising my dragon's ATK by six hundred _(Golden Angel Dragon's ATK: 2500 - 3100)_!"

But what Yuya grabbed dropped her hopes of winning. "I play the Action Magic, Bi-Attack! My dragon's ATK is now doubled _(Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 6000)_!"

"No...no way..."

"Attack Golden Angel Dragon...and end this duel!"

She closed her eyes as the last blast from her opponent's ace destroyed hers, sending her down to the ground as a result _(Muiko's LP: 1700 - 0)._

 _I lost..._

"Hey, you alright, Muiko?" She opened her eyes to see Yuya Sakaki standing over her, offering his hand to her. "That last fall looked like it hurt..."

She grabbed his hand, letting him help her to her feet. "I'm fine," she replied, dusting some dirt off her clothes.

"I had a lot of fun in that duel...how about you?" He asked, giving that goofy and warm smile of his.

She remained thoughtful at his question; did she have fun? She might've not been too impressed with his entertainment style, but in her heart...

Yes, she did. "Yeah...maybe. I learned a lot while dueling...guess I still need more practice."

Yuya sweatdropped at her cryptic answer, but he was happy nonetheless. "Hey, you had me on the ropes for the most part, so I say that just keep doing what you're doing, and have fun while you're at it!"

 _Fun...yeah, maybe I should._

"Thank you once again, Yuya Sakaki."

"Right back at you, Muiko."

He then offered his hand again as a handshake, to which she obliged, ending their duel with a friendly gesture.

Then, before either one of them could blink, the light of her ace that transported her to his world suddenly enveloped her again...

"Huh?"

* * *

It was dawn once more...and Muiko immediately jolted up from her spot on the bed, clutching her ace in her hands while panting.

"Wh-wha-...what?" She breathed, taking in her semi-dark surroundings. "I'm back...in my room..."

 _But I was dueling...Yuya...wasn't I? Then...how?_

She looked over at the window, seeing the sun that had barely peeked over the horizon. "So it will be morning soon...does that mean it was all a dream?"

Muiko looked at the card in her hands, staring at it with a perplexed gaze.

 _It's not shining anymore...so it had to be a dream...but it felt so real. Why is that?_

"Either way...it's time for a new day! If I'm gonna win the Scorch Cup, I better get ready!" Muiko then jumped out of her bed, settling to change and prepare for her next match, placing her ace inside her deck and shuffling it.

And while she did all this, she did it with a genuine smile on her face, remembering Yuya's words.

 _I will duel...and have fun dueling._

* * *

 **Yep...that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this epic match between Muiko and Yuya. Here are the cards by the OC.**

 **The Also, the thing about "once per turn" effects...I think that unless it's stated otherwise on the card, you can only use that effect once on your turn, not your opponent's turn. Hence why Yuya didn't use HC's effect when Muiko commenced BP in turn 4...**

 **AND YES, I'M AWARE THAT YUYA DOESN'T HAVE POLYYMERIZATION, BUT WHAT IF HE DID?! I MEAN, PRETEND IF THIS WAS WHEN HE STILL HAD IT BACK IN THAT ONE EPISODE! XD YOU KNOW THE ONE!**

 **Anyway, moving on.**

 ** _Elemental Beast Copper Bull-Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1800 ATK, 900 DEF. Effect: If you control no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card with its ATK reduced by half._**

 ** _Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah-Level 4, LIGHT, Beast/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, discard 1 card to add one Level 4 or lower-level "Elemental Beast" monster from your Graveyard to your hand._**

 ** _Elemental Beast Iron Hammerhead-Level 4, WATER, Fish/Effect, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: If you summoned a monster successfully this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned by this effect, inflict damage to your opponent equals to this card's ATK._**

 ** _Elemental Beast Sulfur Leopard-Level 4, LIGHT, Beast/Effect, 1600 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that negates a card effect, negate the card activation and destroy it. You can only activate 1 "E.B. Sulfur Leopard's" effect once per turn._**

 ** _Mark of the Beast-Type: Equip Spell Description: Select one E.B. monster on your side of the Field. Equip it with this card and it gains 500 points for ATK. If it were to be targeted by opponent's monster's attack or card's effect, then send this card to the Graveyard to negate it._**

 ** _Titanium Armor-Type: Equip Spell Description: Increases the equipped Monster's ATK by 1000 points._**

 ** _Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight-Rank 4, EARTH, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters. Detach an Xyz Material, and when this card destroys a monster, gain LP equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK points._**

 ** _Gamble Draw-Type: Normal Spell, Description: Discard all cards from your hand. Draw one card from the top of your Deck. If it is a Monster Card, draw 5 more cards. If it is not, discard the card you drawn._**

 ** _Level of Balance-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When this card is activated, this card copies the effect of Spell/Trap card that you used during this turn. The copied effect applies until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated._**

 ** _Graceful Resurrection-Type: Normal Spell, Description: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated._**

 ** _Golden Angel Dragon (Her Ace monster)-Level 7, LIGHT, Dragon/Muikai/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 2 LIGHT monsters. Once per turn, banish 1 Level 4 or lower level monster on your side of the field. Target 1 card on your opponent's side of the field; destroy it._**

 _ **Elemental Beast Cobalt Griffon-Level 7 Pendulum Scale 4, WIND, Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2100 DEF.** **Normal Effect: You can remove all Spell cards in your Graveyard from play, then this monster gains 100 ATK points for** **each one.** **Pendulum Effect: You can remove this card from the Pendulum Zone and sent it to your Extra Deck; then your opponent has to destroy 2 cards on his/her side of the field.**_

 ** _E.B. Mercury Eagle-Level 3, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 800 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When your opponent activates amonster's effect, negate the effect of that monster. He/she cannot activate its effect until his/her next Standby Phase. You can only activate 1 "E.B. Mercury Eagle's" effect once per turn._**

 **Well, nothing else to say here...so thanks once again to my partner and the requester for this, and until next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS AMAZING! :D**


End file.
